Sarah vs Ashes of an American Flag
by Wepdiggy
Summary: Divergent timeline following Colonel. Sarah leaves Chuck to return to the CIA. She never realized what her actions could cause.
1. Prologue

_**Summary: **Sarah's decisions have led to a horrible result Never did she realize just how much she could ruin the man she had thought was above ruining. Timeline is post finale with spoilers through 2.20. Anything beyond First Kill is assumption and me making stuff up.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck. But then again, you probably already knew that.  
_

_**A/N: **Alright, this is an idea I have had for a long, long time. It's a little darker than anything I've done to this point (not that I've done that much, but still), but I think it could be interesting. Every time I read a fan fiction in which Sarah abandons Chuck, or does something to make him feel betrayed, I've always wondered why Chuck doesn't snap. Why would Chuck never lash out the best way he knew how. That is what this story is about. Chuck gets revenge for being hurt. I haven't given up **B&JvC&S **by any means. This will just be a side project to start with. Something else to keep me fresh for my other story. I don't know how quickly updates will come with this one, or even if I may eventually just leave it as a one-shot (not likely, I kind of like the possibilities). Anyway, I would appreciate your reviews and feedback as to what you think of this beginning. Is it something you would want to read? Let me know. Also, if you have any ideas for where you think this should go, please feel free to let me know as well. I love suggestions and they almost always make my writing better. Anyway, that's about all. Here's the **Prologue **for **Sarah vs. Ashes of an American Flag**._

_

* * *

  
_

**Black Rock**

**Barstow, CA**

**January 13, 2010**

**8:38 PM PST**

She sat all alone in her cell, chained to the walls. In many ways, she'd been the last line of defense against Fulcrum. The CIA was losing operatives at an alarming rate. Most of them met their death at the hands of the enemy agency. Still there were always some agents that simply defected.

Traitors were a group Sarah Walker could never understand. But so many of her own had turned. _How could they betray their country? _ That wasn't the question that she really wanted to ask herself however. She really wanted to know how _he _could betray _her_.

Deep down, she knew exactly why he did it. She'd driven him to this. She'd driven the one man she'd loved the most to become the one thing she despised the most. Now, all was lost. Despite her best attempts at fighting of the uprising of the cabal, the fault for the Intelligence Community's failure to stop the threat was largely at her feet.

No matter how hard she tried to tell herself that she'd done nothing wrong, the words rang hollow in her head. Every day since the tide turned decidedly in Fulcrum's favor, she had fallen for at least a few minutes into the 'what-if' game.

_What if I had just stayed? No you couldn't stay. You risked his life by being there._

_What if I had found some way to stop him? And how pray tell would you have done that Agent Walker?_

_I could have shot him! I could have ended the threat right there! Both sides would have been equal._

_Could you have really killed him Sarah? No, I couldn't have. I loved him too much. I could never believe that he would actually go through with it. I didn't even tell anyone about what he said until it was too late._

The thoughts were painful. The memories of her time with Chuck were almost unbearable. She'd sacrificed the thing that made her more happy than anything else in the world. And for what? For nothing. Her sacrifice had not paid off. In fact her sacrifice was the very cause of the current threat to the country she'd been pledged to protect.

_A good soldier would fall on their sword now, _she thought to herself. _But they won't even let me have that dignity, _she added ruefully to her thoughts.

She closed her eyes. Despite the feeling of her arms being pulled from her sockets, her utter exhaustion began to grip her body. _Maybe when I wake up, this will all be a dream. Fulcrum will have lost, and Chuck will be safe and sound back in LA where I left him. And I'll be doing my job making sure life is safe for him and for all the Chuck's of the world. _The last part made her even sadder. There was only one Chuck in the world. There was one man that had that million watt smile, and that magnetic personality. One man that could make her melt with his eyes. One man that had every _really_ cared about her. One man that she'd ever really loved. And she, herself was responsible for ruining him.

Sarah thought back to the day the situation began its downward spiral.

* * *

**Sarah's Hotel Room**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**May 2, 2009**

**5:22 PM PDT**

"Why would you do this?!" Sarah was enraged that her former asset would spit in the face of all that she had worked to do for him.

"I did it because it's the right thing to do! The country needs me Sarah!" Chuck wasn't backing down from his stance. When the nerd made up his mind, it was a near impossible task to change it.

"And what about you? What do you think you will get back from the country that needs you?"

"It's not about what I get back Sarah." Chuck paused, taking a deep breathe. "It's about making this a better place to live. It's about protecting everyone that can't protect themselves." Chuck looked down, deciding he needed to come completely clean with the blond. "And…it's the only way I could keep you in my life."

As much as she wanted to be touched by the last part of his statement, she couldn't help but feel angry that this wonderful man would give up himself at least partially for _her_. What had she done to deserve that? She could think of only one way to keep him from making this mistake.

"If you insist on this course of action, Chuck," Sarah stopped momentarily to collect her thoughts. "I will not be your handler." She raised her hand to quiet his protest. "Our feelings for one another will make the job impossible. Can you really go back to us just being a cover?"

Chuck shook his head. "No Sarah. I can't, but why-"

"We can't work together if I'm more worried about you than about the mission! I thought you would have learned that by now. So Chuck, the choice is simple. Either you can have your _real_ life back. You can get a job you love. You can find some special girl that will love you as much as you deserve to be loved. You'll live a long happy life…no Intersect. No lying or spying. No covers. Just real happiness." Briefly Sarah wished she could live that life with Chuck. But no, her place was not here. She was needed elsewhere, and Chuck deserved better than a girl with the baggage she carried.

"Or…you can go back to being the Intersect. You can give control of your life back to the government. You'll be assigned a new CIA handler who will not care about your well being. They'll only care that you're alive. And eventually, they'll decide they don't need you anymore and you'll be locked away in some bunker, never to see the people you love again. Or they'll just kill you." Sarah broke eye contact so that he couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes. "But either way, Chuck, I have to leave. I have to be out of your life. I have a job to do. And as much as I love you, and as much as I want to stay here and live your dream life with you, I can't."

"Wait, you _love me_? You can't just say that and then leave Sarah! I won't let you leave!" Chuck's anger was brimming at this woman that could so completely screw his life up and then leave like it didn't matter.

"What are you going to do Chuck? You can't keep me here. I told you, I have a job to do!"

"If you walk out of that door Sarah…" Chuck contemplated whether or not he should continue with the line of thought. Gathering his resolve, he indeed continued. "If you leave me, you won't have a job to go back to." His words were cold and ominous. Neither was characteristic of Chuck Bartowski.

Sarah laughed humorlessly despite herself. "And how are you going to manage that Chuck?" she mocked.

"If you leave me here all alone, I _will_ get re-Intersected. And when I do, I'll end your precious CIA. Sarah, you know on what this battle hinges. I happen to know the man that is building the new one. If he was to allow me to download it to myself…which he would…and something was to happen to the new computer, I'd be the only one left."

Sarah did _not_ like where this was going. Was he honestly saying that he would…

"I'm sure Fulcrum would be quite happy to have the one and only Intersect at their disposal. More to point, I'm sure they would be quite thrilled to have in their camp the only man capable of making a new one and the man that can carry one in his head."

"Chuck, you don't know what you're saying! They would torture you…they would-"

"Not if I willingly joined their ranks!" Chuck was now yelling at the woman he loved. "I promise you Sarah, if you leave me, Fulcrum wins. End of story. If it is really the CIA keeping us apart, then I see no other option than to destroy the CIA."

"You don't mean that Chuck. I know you would never do that." And Sarah truly did know that Chuck would never do that. He could never turn to help the evil organization he'd helped to fight for so long.

"Try me Sarah."

His words hurt. To know that she could upset him so much that he would threaten to do the unthinkable. To know that she had hurt him so thoroughly stung her to her core. Deep down, she knew she was doing the right thing however. In time, he would get over this hurt. He would move along with his life, and live a happy peaceful existence. And one day, he'd forget that Sarah Walker had ever existed. She really wished the last one for him. One thing was certain though…no matter what he did, or where she was in the world, Sarah Walker would never forget Chuck Bartowski.

"Goodbye Chuck." Sarah grabbed the handle to her luggage and began to roll it towards the door. "I hope you find happiness some day. Please do that for me. I _do _love you." She slipped on her shades to hide the tears now falling from her eyes. "And I'll never forget you." And with that, Sarah walked out of the door to her home for the past nearly two years. She walked away from the closest thing to normal she'd ever walked away from Chuck Bartowski's life forever.

Or so she thought.

* * *

_**A/N: **So what did you think? Should I keep going? Yes? No? Maybe so? Too dark? Not dark enough? I realy am an open book on this one you guys. It's certainly new ground for me. Anyway, I welcome and look forward to your comments. As I say at the end of every piece I've written, you guys are awesome. Peace._


	2. Ch 1 Tuesday's Gone

_**Summary: **Chuck deals with the fall out from Sarah leaving and not being the Intersect anymore. Desperate to relieve his troubles, he is approached by an old acquaintance.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck. If this is the end of the story I would write, I'm actually glad I don't own it. Dancing With The Stars is enough depressing television by itself. It doesn't need help.  
_

_**A/N: **Okay, I got an AWESOME response from the prologue. I know this story isn't everyone's cup of tea, but hopefully it will bring some entertainment, even if that entertainment is a bit angsty. Fair warning now before you get to deep into this...this is NOT a Charah fic. Not that I am not a shipper...I unapologetically am. This story is more about longing and obsession. It was billed as dark from the beginning, and that will not change. Do not be fooled along the way, this will not be a 'aw shux, forgive and forget' type story. Okay, I think I've warned enough. What I plan to do with the story for the most part is switch back and forth between what is going on in the two worlds (Chuck's world and Sarah's world) until the two worlds collide. It is something different, and I don't know that angst if especially my forte, but I'm giving it a shot. I hope you'll take the journey with me, and I hope you'll give me some good honest feedback about how you think the story is progressing. On a positive note, I am known for sometimes putting out short chapters. I almost did that with this one, but I sat on it for an extra day, and now it is longer than almost anything I've done in the B&J fic. I hope at least that part can be enjoyable. Alright, no more blabbering out of me, please enjoy **Sarah vs Ashes of An American Flag chapter 1: Tuesday's Gone.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Ellie and Awesome's Apartment  
Chuck's Room  
Echo Park, CA  
May 16, 2009  
2:03 PM PDT**

Chuck rolled over to look at his clock. _After two already. Looks like another day I won't be getting up._

After losing his job at the Buy More, Chuck had done little more than lie in bed. His only ventures outside the room were to go to the bathroom and get food (which he would promptly bring back to his room).

The people around him were beginning to worry. Okay, that was a bit of an understatement. Those around him were well past worrying. His funk after Jill had been nothing like this. After Jill, Chuck began to doubt himself. He wouldn't try to make his life any better. He did however manage to hold a job, even if it was a very degrading job. Chuck was depressed after Jill to be sure. But even then, he was still functional.

This time was different. When Sarah left him, Chuck lost something more than a girlfriend. Those who saw him knew Chuck had lost a giant piece of himself. Those same people didn't know however just how much he had given up on life. He would curse himself daily for not having the guts to just end it. If he was half the man he wished he was, he would have put a bullet in his brain well before now.

Chuck didn't know what there was left to live for. The one thing in his life that had given him meaning was gone. He never thought he'd miss being the Intersect. Now he knew however what it had meant to be important. But he knew he couldn't just go back to that. Not without _her._ She had been his rock of satiability in the mess that had been his life over that nineteen month period.

When the opportunity had presented itself, she had left him. She'd run off to her exciting world filled with knife fights and shootouts and Bryce. That might be the part that hurt the most. Knowing that once again, his college roommate had gotten the girl and rode off into the sunset. Once again, Chuck was left with nothing but his miserable existence.

He reached over and picked up his iPhone. Pulling up his pictures, he began his daily session of torturing himself with the photographic memories of the woman he loved and would always love. He spent minutes studying each picture. Tracing the outline of her face on the screen, he could almost feel her soft skin. He could almost smell her intoxicating scent. He could almost hear her voice when she told him that she loved him. Then he remembered that right after she told him, she left.

He wanted to hurl the phone across the room. Before he could take the destructive action however, he received an e-mail. It was from Morgan. Hoping he would gain some sense of comfort from his oldest friend, Chuck opened the picture file attached. It was Morgan and Anna in Hawaii. They looked so happy. It made Chuck want to vomit. _Why does everyone else get to be happy?_ He was pretty sure that if he got a similar message from Sarah, it would be almost a carbon copy of this one. He could picture her now, posing for a picture in some exotic location with the _real_ love of her life by her side.

Then he noticed the date on the message. _Huh. Two weeks without Sarah Walker. Fourteen days since she left. Three hundred thirty-six hours that I've wanted to die to stop all the hurt. Well, this calls for a celebration._

Getting up with a purpose for the first time since he saw that head of blond hair walk out of that hotel room, he went to shower and shave. It hadn't dawned on him how much he had really smelled. Feeling slightly refreshed, (_well, as refreshed as a man who's heart had been ripped from his chest and flown halfway across the globe could feel) _he began to get dressed. If he hurried, he could still make happy hour…somewhere. He'd ask someone on the bus where he should go.

_Ah, the bus. Another fine product of losing an otherwise mediocre job. _Chuck detested having to take public transportation. It's not that he felt he was above those who utilized it. He had just been able to get himself around for so long that it made him feel helpless to not be able to drive.

"_I hope you find happiness some day." _

God, if she'd only known. If she really had loved him, she would have killed him right then. Walking away, leaving him to his life of nothing was the cruelest form of torture. It was certainly not what someone who _really_ loved him would have done. _Well, maybe I can give myself alcohol poisoning tonight._ It was odd how that thought was comforting.

Finally arriving at his destination, a true hole called apparently the "Stone Rock," he entered and prepared to get plastered. Sideling up to the bar, he tried to think about what exactly he should order. Normally a beer man, he knew that just wouldn't cut it right now. He needed something strong. Something that might be able to distill his brain. Maybe the alcohol could wipe clean the slate of pain and suffering _she _had left him in.

"I need something strong. Something that will make me forget." The bartender did not fit into that television and movie stereotype of the helpful barkeep. He offered no words of advice nor did he seem to even care about Chuck's obvious pain.

"It's called the _Atomic Agent_," the rotund bald man in the stained grey t-shirt said, turning to grab a number of bottles. "Remember when you was a kid and you'd mix up all the different sodas?"

"Yeah, I may recall that." The truth was, Chuck recalled doing that not two months ago. He was out with Morgan and Anna….and Sarah. There was that pain again.

"Same thing. I just grab all the strong shit, pour a shot of each into a glass, and you drink. You'll forget or die tryin'. The _Atomic Agent_."

_Atomic Agent huh? Seems fitting. That's what had gotten him into this mess to begin with. Maybe it would help him puke up his liver tonight._

Chuck was downing the near toxic concoction at an alarming rate. He could clearly feel the affects of the alcohol at this point. The bad part was, it didn't serve to even numb his bleeding soul.

Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a familiar face.

"Hi Chuck. I'd ask how you've been, but from the looks of that drink in your hand, I think I know the answer." The slender woman before him was the last person he thought he'd run into tonight. _Well, not the last person. The last person is off somewhere with my mortal enemy, _he thought ruefully.

"What-what are you doing here." His stumbling was partially out of surprise, but it wasn't helped by the amount of alcohol he had imbibed.

"I never stop by this neighborhood and _not_ get an _Atomic Agent._ That would be un-American." She smiled at him playfully. Sensing that whatever was bothering him was more than a little problem, her smile fell. "So what's eating you? Bad mission or something?"

"No…no more missions actually. I'm done. They sent me packing." Chuck quickly turned up the glass, polishing off the rest of this drink.

"So I take it you at least don't have to work at the Buy More anymore then."

"No I don't _have _to work there anymore. Although you should know, that job was a real job for me. I got fired from there even. Things are…it hasn't been so great." He was becoming more sullen by the minute. This was not how he had envisioned forgetting Sarah Walker (_hey, they should make a movie about that)_.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She sounded genuinely concerned. Chuck hadn't imagined she could even _be _genuine. "I guess that explains why Sarah's back with Bryce."

He'd already known she was with him, but to hear it from someone else stung deeper than he knew was possible. "Saw her did you?" His tone was biter; filled with hurt and betrayal.

_Good, I can use that to my advantage. If he still thinks she betrayed him this will be easier than I'd hoped._ "On the bright side Chuck, I guess that makes you available."

He released a low humorless laugh. "And that means what exactly, Carina?"

"It means, Chuck, that you are free to come back to my room and fuck my brains out." Even in his drunken stupor her words resonated to his very core. Sarah had been clearly bothered by this woman's advances on him when last they'd met. Maybe this would be a small act of revenge. And if he didn't get his vengeance, at least he'd get laid.

"I make no promises that you will lose any major organs. All I can guarantee you is my supreme effort."

Carina laughed at his quip. Hurt or no, he was still the same funny, sincere nerd she had tried so hard to take from the blond nearly two years ago. "It's the thought that counts Chuck. As long as you give me your best, I'm sure we'll be just fine. I guess I don't need to tell you that you'll get my best."

Throwing a $100 bill on the bar to cover whatever tab her "date" may have incurred, Carina grabbed Chuck's hand and led him out of the bar to the electric blue 1966 Shelby AC Cobra she was driving.

"Nice car," Chuck remarked. He couldn't help but think he'd seen it before.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, got it at a government auction. Turns out it was seized from some guy with nefarious connections." She walked around to the driver's side as Chuck took his place next to her.

He knew he had seen this car before. This came from Jason…what was it? Wang? The showroom with rare and exotic cars owned by that douche Anna dated for a short time; that's where he'd seen this car before. Except the last time he'd seen it, it was being driven by…

_Dammit! Even when I'm doing everything I can to escape her I'm reminded of her. I hope this Carina is everything she claims to be. Maybe I'm the one that needs a per-coital lobotomy. But a lobotomy would just be the frontal lobe. Maybe I need a sexual brainectomy. Stop being a nerd Chuck. A gorgeous, albeit kind of slutty woman wants to bed you, eyes on the prize Bartowski!_

Twenty minutes later, the couple arrived at Carina's hotel. Two hours and twenty seven minutes, and two alcohol enhanced sexual encounters later, Chuck lay spent next to the green-eyed woman who'd taken him as a partner for the evening.

"Damn Chuck, I didn't expect _that_. Sarah was a fool to leave you for Bryce. I've had that pretty boy, and eh…"

"He's really just eh?" Chuck was not at all shocked that Bryce and Carina had shared a bed (_or a bathroom stall knowing those two; whatever's convenient is kind of their style_).

Carina just laughed at the obvious insecurity towards Bryce she could sense in Chuck. "Compared to you? Absolutely. Size, stamina, stroke…you win in all categories. You are the M3 to his 911 on the Consumer Reports lay testing."

"Is there one spy that doesn't have some kind of car fetish?" Carina laughed and shook her head. Three hours ago, the mention of a Porsche would have flooded Chuck's mind with painful memories of blond hair. In his current euphoria however, _she _was the farthest thing from his mind. That is, until a conversation he'd had long ago with Carina sprung to his memory.

"Carina, before, when you were here last…you wanted me because 'you like taking what Sarah wants.' So Sarah's not here now. She left. She obviously doesn't want me…or doesn't want me anymore. So why now? What do you stand to gain from this?" He hated that his time as a spy had made him so cynical, but trusting others just because had been a luxury he had long lived without.

"Besides the four climaxes?" She giggled slightly and brushed a kiss across the lips of her latest lover. Seeing that she wouldn't wriggle free of his questioning eyes so easy, Carina sighed. "Okay, you got me Chuck. I know who you are."

Five words that struck fear into the heart of the tall nerd. If she knew who he was…or more aptly who he had been his family could be in danger. He began to protest, but was cut off.

"I know who you were, I guess I should say. And I know who your father is." She paused and looked deep into his glassy brown eyes. The fear that her revelation had brought him was there, but it didn't mask the hurt she'd sensed in him earlier. It was time to make her pitch.

"Chuck, I know who you could be again. I know how you could regain your meaning." She had to be careful with this next part. It was absolutely vital to seal the deal, but if she played it wrong, she could lose the sale completely. "I know how you could get back at those that have hurt you. You can get back at _her._"

"I don't want to get back at her." _Oh shit! Wrong way. He's closing off. Think fast Carina!_

"Chuck, I can't pretend to know what your relationship with her was like. It's not in my nature to develop feelings for anyone. Nothing too deep anyway. But whether you want to get back _at_ her, or just get back _with_ her…even if you just want to forget Sarah Walker…I can help you." _Alright, good save. You almost screwed that up._

"How?" At least two of those options sounded terrific to Chuck. If he could make her come back to him, he knew he could forgive her leaving. And if she wouldn't come back…if he could just forget she had ever been here. If he could forget that there was a Sarah Walker, then maybe he could become whole again.

"Chuck, I think you've heard of the people I'm working with now." Her tone had turned from seductress to businesswoman before Chuck's very eyes.

"Fulcrum," he muttered.

She smiled at him. "Chuck, we're not what you've been led to believe. We're no different than any other espionage faction. Well…we are slightly different. We want to make things better. We're not interested in protecting the status quo."

Could he help Fulcrum? Was it in him to aide the organization he had worked so hard to bring down as the Intersect? He had threatened Sarah with as much before she walked away from him, but now the option was really out there on the table. His more rational side told him to run as fast as he could. He needed to get away from this.

But then there was the side that ached to be important again. Was it possible that Fulcrum really wasn't the bad guy? How could he be sure? Then a conversation he'd once had with Casey came to him like a flash used to.

"_Casey, what would make someone want to oppose us? Why would anyone want to be a bad guy?" The naiveté was evident in the voice of a young man that only wanted to do the right thing. "Is it about money? Power? What is it?"_

_Casey sighed and looked up from his disassembled weapon. "I'm gonna shoot straight with ya kid. What makes someone want to be a part of Fulcrum or something like that?" Chuck nodded his head waiting for the answer. "It's the same thing that makes me join the NSA and makes Walker loyal to the CIA. As misguided as they seem to someone like you…or even me. They think they're doing the right thing. We all fight for what we believe in. We're all bad guys in this game Bartowski. The only question is who's cause comes out on top."_

Was Casey right all those months ago? Was everyone really equal? If that had been true, maybe he should hear what Carina had to say. Maybe Fulcrum's cause was the one that he believed in.

"Okay Carina, you have my attention." He sat up on the bed and peered over at the woman beside him. "Tell me…why should I help Fulcrum? What is our cause?" Chuck surprised himself with his use of the word 'our.' The word had also not escaped the attention of the spy to whom he was speaking. She knew then that she had him. Fulcrum would have the Intersect in human form, and the man that created it on their side. Game, set, match. The war would soon be over…in their favor.

* * *

**Edwards Air Force Base  
Edwards, CA  
May 17, 2009  
10:05 AM PDT**

It had been a long week, but per his agreement with the US Government, he got to take Sunday off to spend with his family. These days made all the hard work he put in and all the pain of the past decade plus worth it for Steve Bartowski.

His son had called early that morning to arrange to meet him to take him out to the beach where a family picnic had been planned. This was exactly the type of event he had so craved during his years of running from those that would use his genius for less than savory things.

He looked around the parking lot for a familiar car. A few weeks ago, he would have known what his son was driving. Since his expulsion from the Buy More however, Steve assumed he would be driving Ellie or Devon's car. Chuck had taken his readjustment to a normal life much harder than Steve would have anticipated however. It was mostly due to that handler of his. The father understood what it was to lose the love of your life. He knew why she'd left though. She felt her place was elsewhere. She probably even thought Chuck wouldn't love her if he knew who she truly was. The man known as 'Orion' only hoped his son would get over the heartbreak with time.

He was shocked then when he saw a familiar face and mane of brown curls come pulling into the parking lot they'd designated as a meeting area driving an electric blue 1966 Shelby AC Cobra. The car came to rest beside the eldest Bartowski. "Where did you get this car son?" He attentively got in looking over to his son for an answer.

"Oh, it belongs to a girl I've been seeing." It bothered Steve that his son was so nonchalant about something that seemed like it should be big news. Maybe Chuck _had _finally gotten over the heartbreak that Sarah had left him in. It happened much sooner than the father would have thought.

"You want to tell me about her son?"

"Well dad, I've known her for some time now. Actually, I met her a while back. We hadn't spoken for nearly two years. But we met up the other night, and things just seemed to fit." For what should be happy news, Chuck's face didn't seem to portray that emotion. He seemed more to be experiencing something akin to worry.

"Charles, this sounds like great news. I know how hard the past few weeks have been for you. I would think you would be more excited about finding someone new." Something about this situation didn't add up, and Steve Bartowski intended to get to the bottom of it.

Chuck sighed. "Dad…what do you think of the world today? I mean, are we, is the United States headed in the right direction?"

That was an odd question, and certainly not the one Steve was expecting from his son. "Well son, the system…it certainly has its faults."

"And what if someone offered you the opportunity to correct those faults? What if you could make the world a better place? Would you do it?" _Oh no, not this. 'Orion' knew where this was going._

"Chuck, Fulcrum is not the answer. You know that." His voice was firm and left little room for argument. Chuck knew this wouldn't be a simple task. He decided a more personal plea could be more effective.

"Dad, I know about mom." Chuck's eyes stayed glued to the road as he spoke.

"Y-you know?" It had been such a hard time in Steve's life. It had been even harder knowing he couldn't share the truth with their kids.

"Sarah told me before she left. I don't know how she found the information, she claimed that she just stumbled upon it, but I think she really went out of her way to find it. I think…" he studied the road making sure his father couldn't see the moisture forming in his eyes. "I think she wanted to leave me something as a present. She wanted me to know who I really am…who mom really was."

"Your mother was a special woman Charles. I saw so much of her in your Sarah. It thrilled me that you were with someone like that and scared me at the same time. Don't take this the wrong way, son, but there was a part of me that was glad when Sarah left. I couldn't help but feel that her leaving early on…" His voice trailed off, remembering long buried pains. "When Emily had to go. When they forced her to leave us…I've never had a darker day." He looked over to his son, pleading with his eyes for Chuck to hear him. "I couldn't believe that the people I had been working for, that I had worked so hard for could tear a mother from her children. That they could rip a wife from a husband. That's when I knew I couldn't help them anymore."

Chuck knew the story, but to hear his old man recount the pain he had felt at the government's betrayal gave him a new understanding of just how hard it had been. There was one thing then that Chuck couldn't understand.

"Then why help them now dad? Why after all they have done to you? To our family?" He spoke with the innocence of a child. This was the little boy Steve had left behind. He couldn't deny him an honest answer this time.

"Charles…if it wasn't for the good of you and your sister, I wouldn't be doing it." Chuck knew that the man the Intelligence Community knew as 'Orion,' but he knew as dad was being sincere.

"Dad, Fulcrum will look out for Ellie. They'll take care of you and me." He looked down briefly to collect his emotions. "They said they'll help me get Sarah back. I can't live without her dad." Despite his best efforts, Chuck lost it after revealing his deepest desire. Tears now streamed down his face. Steve knew what he should do. But after all of this time, could he really deny his son his chance at happiness?

"Charles, if you think this is what's best…" Chuck nodded in accordance. Speaking was beyond him at this moment. "Then I'm with you. I'll always be there for you son."

* * *

_**A/N: **Orion is in! Chuck is in! All systems are go on the Fulcrum express. And how about the return of Carina? I always liked her character, and I am so happy I could put her in a fic. It will not be he last you see of her in this one either. What will happen now? Now that Fulcrum will have the Intersect, what will it mean for those at war with the Cabal? Find out more in future installments of **Sarah vs Ashes of an American Flag.**_

_Thank you so much for reading. I really was blown away by the response to just the prologue. I'm sure the nature of this story will drive some readers away, and for that I am sorry, but I must tell the story I have in my head. For those of you who stuck around, or those of you who are new to the story, thank you so much for giving me a shot. I hope you will continue to read, and I hope you will give me some feedback on what you think so far. Just hit that little review button down there and let me have it. As always, you guys are awesome. Peace.  
_


	3. Ch 2 The Anderson's Family Vacation

_**Summary: **The team of Bryce and Sarah are tracking Fulcrum leads in an exotic location. Will they be successful in infiltrating the cabal? Or will the two agents be walking directly into a trap? Also, the partners wonder about why things have gone so wrong lately in the battle against Fulcrum.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck. What I will own in less than 24 hours is a 12" Tuna on honey oat, swiss cheese, a little lettuce, extra pickles, bell pepper, onion, and sweet onion sauce as I watch the Chuck season (hopefully) finale. Also, I'm not really glad that Bob Marley is dead. That was just the pissed off musings of Sarah Walker. I claim no responsibility.  
_

_**A/N: **Thank you so much everyone that took the time to read and review chapter 1. I really like the potential with this story. I'm trying to be a little more in depth with the writing than I have been in the past, and I think it's paying off. I hope it's paying off anyway. If nothing else, this is certainly the longest chapter I've published of anything (even longer than **Chuck vs The Power Hour**, the fluffy one shot). I still like the idea of switching perspectives back and forth between Chuck and Sarah to see both sides of what is going on both in the real world and in their heads. That dynamic was largely inspired by **Janeway1390**'s brilliant piece **If Love Was Enough.** If you've never read it, please have a read. It was always one of my favorite Chuck fanfics (and still is to this day...complete with a happy ending (hope I didn't spoil it for anyone that was going to read it)). Anyway, I am much more comfortable with where I want to go with this story than my **Bryce and Jill **story. It's not that I don't love that story, because I do, but i just kind of started writing it with no clear destination in mind, and it has kind of wandered a bit throughout. I have a much more definite direction with this one, and so far, I am sticking to the plan. Hopefully that makes it easier to follow and more fun to read. Okay, I know I'm not really going for 'fun' with this particular story, but you know what I mean. Anyway, that is about it for now. Please enjoy **Sarah vs Ashes of An American Flag chapter 2: The Anderson's Family Vacation.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Cast in order of appearence**

Sarah Walker- _Yvonne Strahovski_

Bryce Larkin- _Matthew Bomer_

Munson- _David Faustino_

Tour Guide- _Jason Lee_

* * *

**Kingston, Jamaica  
Friday June 5, 2009  
8:30 AM EST**

**Could you be loved and be loved?  
Could you be loved and be loved?**

_Damn Fulcrum and their incessant selection of the most annoying places on Earth from which to run operations. Honestly Fulcrum? Jamaica? _

Sarah Walker had not been in a good mood as of late. She really had no reason to _be_ in a good mood. It was June in Jamaica. It was hot as hell, and she was trying to infiltrate a Fulcrum base in the Caribbean island nation. She wasn't alone. She had her partner, Bryce.

Within the first week of their re-acquaintance, the two had rekindled their physical relationship. Bryce needed it for relief of the tension he'd accrued during his two years of solitude hunting of the cabal. She had certainly helped him with his needs.

Sarah needed it to try to forget what she'd left behind in LA. She'd left a family, a chance at a normal life, friends, and most of all she'd left a man that really truly loved her. And she had loved him. _I still do love him, _she amended to herself. She'd found the physical partnership of the man she'd once treasured as a lover to be a poor suture for the hole that gaped her heart.

And then, she had to hear this damn song over breakfast.

**Could you be loved and be loved?  
Could you be loved, wo now! - and be loved?**

_Stupid happy sounding Reggae music. I'm so glad Bob Marley is dead._ Chuck had liked this song. That line of thought certainly wasn't going to help her get over the man that still and forever would own her heart.

She only allowed herself to think about him for a few minutes every morning. After that time, it was back to work as usual. Deciding that her time for regret and self pity for this Friday was over, she started to get up to begin her busy day of trying to restore order to the Intelligence Community. _Friday. Friday was dinner and movie night with Devon and Ellie and always led to what Chuck had called "fake cuddling." It was always real to me. _Okay, maybe a few more minutes, then she would have to get moving.

Her time of personal reflection was cut short however when the bathroom door swung open and out stepped her partner. Bryce was dressed in only his boxers, and the sound that permeated from the now open bathroom was…_Dammit that's where that fucking song is coming from._

**could you be - could you be - could you be loved?  
Could you be - could you be loved?  
Could you be - could you be - could you be loved?  
Could you be - could you be loved?**

"Bryce if you don't turn off that goddamn music, I am going to be less one partner!" _How dare he interrupt my Chuck time? I don't ask for much. Breakfast, coffee, and ten to thirty minutes to remember what it's like to feel loved. _Of course she would never actually voice that to Bryce. He'd think it was stupid, or even feel threatened that she had those feelings for someone.

Bryce quickly retreated to the bathroom and turned off the music he had been blaring. He returned and approached the blonde agent. "You seem a little agitated this morning Sarah. I think you need a little fixing up." He pulled her towards him and leaned in to kiss her.

"No! I told you, sex is fine, but no kissing. I don't need your fake intimacy Bryce!" She only wanted real intimacy, and she wanted it from someone she'd never see again.

"It's not fake Sarah. You know I mean it when-"

"It would be fake on my end Bryce! I don't have _any_ feelings for you. I only fuck you so you'll be on top of your game. I don't need you being all lovesick, making mistakes and getting me killed. So I will give you sex to keep you focused, but I am _not _pretending to like it. You got that?" _And I do it to try to kill the pain in me, _she silently added to herself.

"Yeah, I got you Agent Walker." Bryce's voice was now cold. He'd clearly been hurt by her rebuff. "What the hell happened to you Sarah? What are you hiding from?" Sarah cast her eyes downward and didn't answer, so he continued. "Was Chuck giving it to you that good?"

That was the area he new better than to touch. "What Chuck and I had wasn't about sex!" Her tone was crazed and dangerous.

"Oh, so he wasn't giving it to you good, huh? Figures." His mocking words released a fury within his partner Bryce had never seen. Quickly crossing the room to where he stood, Sarah leveled him with a right hand. Once he was on the ground she began kicking his prone form repeatedly.

Seeming to calm for a moment, she spoke to him in almost a whisper, but her speech lost none of the edge it had held from before. "Since you ask, Bryce, Chuck was amazing in bed. He was ten times the lay you could ever hope to be. But that isn't what I miss about him. I love him more than I've ever loved anything. He made me feel whole. Chuck _is_ the center of my universe. I had all of that, and I gave it up because I knew it would be best for him." She sat down on the bed and put her head down in her hands.

"So you want to know what I'm hiding from? I'm hiding from the biggest loss I've ever felt. I'm hiding from the millions of pieces that leaving him left my heart in. I'm hiding because everyday I have to fight the urge to take off in the middle of the night to go back to him. Are you happy now?" Her words ceased. She was actually out of things to say, but it was just as well. There was no way she could have continued talking. All of her strength was focused on holding back the tears that threatened her eyes at the memory of what was and the thoughts of what could have been.

Bryce remained on the floor for several minutes. The stunned look Sarah's outburst had given him seemed to be permanently etched on his face. The room was deathly quiet. Bryce was afraid to say anything else to his partner and Sarah had nothing left to say to Bryce.

Finally, deciding it was time to get back to work, Sarah crossed the room to retrieve the folder that had been delivered to the team this morning. She'd already reviewed it twice, but the intelligence inside still boggled her mind.

"I just don't understand. Fulcrum was basically defeated. This assignment was supposed to be about wrapping up the threat from them. Now, they are stronger than ever. They are taking out operatives left and right. What happened?" Although her words would be assumed for the only other person in the room, Sarah spoke out into space.

Bryce was reluctant to give her any answer. First of all, he didn't understand what had changed within the rogue group either. Secondly, he really didn't want to piss Sarah off anymore today. In fact, it was now his goal to never piss that woman off again. Bryce was quite sure the next time he did it would be the last time. Upsetting Sarah Walker was like playing with fire. Once you figured out just how hot the flame was, you made sure to keep your distance or you got burned.

"So we make final arrangements with the contact today?" Sarah was peering over the top of the manila folder. Bryce could see that she was back to her professional mode. It was a welcome sight for the dark haired man.

"Um, yeah. Two o'clock, we meet. He said he should be able to have us inside by tonight. So if all goes as planned, we could be out of Jamaica before this time tomorrow." He knew Sarah had been anticipating being able to leave this country. He wasn't sure where she wanted to go that she thought was better. Okay, he knew exactly where she wanted to go…But orders were orders, and she was too stubborn to admit that she would only feel complete when she went back there anyway.

"Good, I'm ready for something different. Maybe we can finally get our hold over Fulcrum back. I swear I hate those people more every day." It was true. She really did have a hatred for Fulcrum. They had made her life a living hell for over a year and a half now. She'd never had an enemy this long. Sarah was accustomed to taking out such threats long before the eighteen month mark.

* * *

**Carlos Café  
Kingston, Jamaica  
Friday June 5, 2009  
2:00 PM EST**

The three people were seated at a table in the back of the popular Kingston eatery. It was always busy so their presence would be hard to detect.

This was the third, and hopefully final meeting Bryce and Sarah had with the man who'd identified himself as "Munson." He certainly didn't look the part of a spy. Standing inches shorter than Sarah, the man had a rodent like quality about him. His hair was dark and highly gelled and he sported a wispy beard. His face was much younger than his actual age, which was only made evident by the slight graying at his temples. Even his voice, which was sometimes squeaky and often unsure, belied Munson's maturity. Sarah was hard pressed to not be reminded of Chuck's bestfriend Morgan during these meetings.

Despite his physical shortcomings however, Munson was quite capable. He'd been with the agency for over two decades and his unremarkable appearance certainly had aided in his ability to keep a low profile. He'd been working on the Fulcrum threat for over five years, and his level of access within the cabal was unmatched by anyone else in the agency. It had amazed many of his superiors that the wee man had not been made in over a half decade of undercover work on the issue.

"So, you two ready to go tonight?" His voice was calm, but to a trained eye, the excitement the veteran agent contained was evident.

"It's why we're here Munson. This isn't exactly a vacation for me." Sarah glared at Bryce as she delivered the last part.

"Trouble in paradise?" The small man's lips turned up slightly at the corners as he questioned the two partners.

Not wanting Sarah to make a scene and afraid that her sudden distaste for him would make her do just that, Bryce quickly answered the query. "Hopefully, that's what Fulcrum's in for." Figuring that this contact would have a better knowledge of Fulcrum than just about anyone they could speak to, Bryce decided to try to get an answer to his partner's earlier concerns about the sudden apparent strengthening of the organization.

"So, Munson, what's changed inside Fulcrum? Why are they suddenly on the offensive again? We almost had them wiped out."

Then man took a long pull from his drink and sat it back on the table. Seeming to study the beverage, he sighed deeply before answering. "Most of whatever is happening is above my pay grade, which means it's top of the line shit. In the past it would be considered business of 'The Elders.' About two weeks ago, something happened however. There was an emergency meeting of all command positions within Fulcrum. All I know -and this is all I have access to- is that there was a re-organization of the whole damn thing. Instead of a shadow board of leaders, we now have one Governor. He has a second who is set to take command whenever the current guy steps down. I don't know who either of them is…but things have been running a lot smoother since the transition."

Something about this "transition" started the alarm bells in Bryce's head. No simple change in leadership should effect the entire direction of such a large conglomerate over night. Bryce himself had been involved in the overthrow of several governments and other such groups and the process was never _this _easy. Finding out more would be difficult however. Munson wasn't holding back on them. He really _had_ given all the information he thought was pertinent. This would be a matter of asking him something he wouldn't have thought to divulge.

"What exactly has gotten better? What is running 'smoother'?" If he got the answer he anticipated, Bryce knew that there could be a real problem.

"Well, intelligence in general, Mr. Anderson. When the downfall of Fulcrum started, it was clear that _we_ had superior intelligence. Fulcrum was in a position where no matter where they went, the DoD seemed to be a step ahead. Then there was the emergency meeting called, and within a week, everything seemed to flip-flop."

"Flip flop?" Sarah asked?

"Yeah, all of a sudden, we were at a loss for what they were planning, where they were going, and what happened next. Fulcrum on the other hand has seemed to be about three steps ahead of wherever our operatives go. It's why I was surprised that you two were so insistent on setting this up right now." And Munson was very surprised the two spies he had been meeting with were so confident in their ability to stay hidden. He knew they were both good, but no one had been successful at all against Fulcrum over the last couple of weeks.

Bryce wasn't going to admit his growing worry about what was going on around them. To admit the fear was to cave into it, and Bryce Larkin did not give into fear. "We all have our orders Mr. Munson."

"Indeed, Mr. Anderson."

"So we're on for tonight?" Sarah rejoined the conversation. Regardless of this new threat, she was ready to get this mission over with. Nothing about being here or being with Bryce was appealing to her.

"Tonight" was Munson's simple reply.

* * *

**Fulcrum Instillation  
Just Outside of Kingston, Jamaica  
Friday June 5, 2009  
9:32 PM EST**

The building itself was much less than you'd expect of a secret lair for a band of bad guys. It certainly didn't look the part of being important at all. The old house seemed to blend in with all of the surroundings. Fulcrum hadn't come to gain their power by being stupid however. It was really no surprise that they would find a way to stay hidden wherever they set up shop.

Since Munson's briefing on what had changed inside Fulcrum earlier in the day, Bryce had been on high alert. He wasn't sure how it fit together just yet, be he was positive that the Intersect was involved in some capacity. Either Fulcrum had gained control of it, or they had destroyed the computer that the DNI had come to rely on far too much. _Or it could be both. _And that thought was the most frightening. If Fulcrum now had lone possession of the super computer, they also most likely had Orion in their custody. That paired with a lack of Intersect support for operatives such as himself would more than likely spell doom for all those who opposed Fulcrum.

Sarah had not shared Bryce's concerns. She seemed to think it was more likely a string of misfortune, bad planning, and sloppy spy work that had caused the slip in the battle against the rogue group. Sarah had even begun to take the advantage they'd held for granted. After her old team had taken down Fulcrum's attempts to build their own Intersect, it had really been one win after another for the good guys. It was easy to get sloppy under such circumstances.

Besides, after her sacrifice in leaving LA, she refused to admit that Chuck's life could have been thrown into turmoil again. When she'd left, Chuck finally had things where she wanted for him. He was free of the "spy world." He had his father back. He had a bright future, and no limitations. And most of all, his family was safe. Isn't that what he'd always wanted? And he'd had just that when she left. No, Fulcrum couldn't have Orion. That just wouldn't do.

Scanning themselves in with the badges provided by Munson at the hidden card scanner on the door of the house, the two spies entered the Fulcrum operation. Everything seemed to be quiet. Two people were working off to their right on a wall of computers and monitors. Two other agents seemed to be going over some intel at the table in the center of the room. On the whole, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary.

A middle aged man dressed in a dark, expensive looking suit entered the room. His hair was cut short and he had a noticeable bald spot in the back. He was not overweight, but he did look as though he could afford to lose a few pounds. All in all, he looked very much the part of the corporate executive.

"Ah, the Andersons! Mr. Munson has told me so much about you. I'm glad you've decided to help us. Would you care for a quick tour of our humble facility?" The man's voice was cheerful, but very fake. Government or big business had really been the only viable career path for him. He'd obviously found a way to pursue both.

"Sure" Bryce said taking in his surroundings. The sheer amount of equipment and technology they had amassed in what appeared from the outside to be a typical lower-middle income home was astounding. "Doesn't seem so humble though, if you don't mind me saying."

The man chuckled at Bryce's words. "I suppose not. Still, I find it quite cozy. I hope you like it here." At that, he began to walk away, motioning for the two partners to join him.

Although everything in the house was very nice and state of the art, nothing appeared to be out of order. It was for all intents and purposes a typical secret intelligence lair. _You're becoming jaded Bryce. A super secret intelligence lair is never supposed to become typical._

Just as the tour was winding down however, the comfortable vibe they'd received since arrived was extinguished. Walking into one of the final rooms, Bryce and Sarah saw Munson, their contact for the op, bound and gagged. Then the unmistakable feel of a gun barrel pressed into both of their backs.

"I think you two know Mr. Munson" spoke their 'tour guide.' "One thing you both should know about Fulcrum is that we don't like traitors. They don't tend to last long in our organization." The cheerful voice the man had forced since they'd met was gone -replaced by a dark and deadly tone that did not seem to mesh with the personality he had portrayed.

"Do you know what we do to traitors, Agent Larkin? No? How about you Agent Walker? Still nothing? This is how we handle traitors around here." The boisterous man removed his pistol from a shoulder holster that had been obscured by his suit jacket and in a fluid motion, lifted it and fired a round into the chest of Munson. The bound man slumped over in the chair he'd been tied to, obviously dead.

"So, I'll ask you now" as he spoke, four more Fulcrum agents appeared as if from nowhere brandishing firearms of their own. "Any last words agents?"

Before any shots could be fired, Bryce quickly turned to the man behind him, knocking the fun from his hand and pulling the agent in front of himself to use as a human shield. Sarah spun around landing a kick on the man holding her at gun point. Deciding they were far too overmatched to have any chance at coming out alive, both CIA agents turned to run from the house.

Shots rang out at the retreating spies as the fled. The partners split up, knowing that if they could divide the present Fulcrum forces, at least one of them stood a good chance at escaping. Shots were still being fired in the house, but to Sarah's surprise, none of them seemed to be in her vicinity. _Well, I guess they chose to go after Bryce. I guess that's good for me._

No sooner had the blonde agent had this thought, than she was confronted by two agents, each holding weapons on the ready aimed at her. She had come this far however, and if she had to go down swinging, then so be it. Sarah stared at her two would be captors and a blaze of danger shot through her cold blue eyes. The two Fulcrum agents looked at one another, and seemed to communicate some sort of message. The message wasn't fear. At least it wasn't fear of the woman in front of them. It was something very different. The odd look certainly unnerved Sarah.

Fighting off the uneasy feeling the two men in front of her had caused, Sarah attacked the man on the left. To her surprise, he was putting up little resistance. Even his partner wasn't trying to subdue her in a violent way. It was almost as if they were only trying to restrain her. _Why would they be trying to grab me? There are tons of ways to incapacitate me if they're just looking for a hostage._

But to the Fulcrum agents continued to only try to hold her down. Taking the gift she was being given, Sarah swung a long roundhouse kick, knocking both men to the ground, and sprinted for the door. She was outside the house in no time. Breathing heavy from her escape and confrontation, it dawned on the blonde that her partner was missing.

She spoke into her watch. "Bryce. Bryce? Can you hear me? Where are you?"

"Ah, Agent Walker." It was the voice of her tour guide from earlier. "I'm afraid your partner is now in our control. I promise we'll tend to his gunshot wounds. Well, I don't promise…but if you come back to me, we may be able to make a deal to help him."

Sarah contemplated staging a rescue for Bryce. The truth was, she knew he would do it for her. But it wouldn't be prudent. There was absolutely no way she could go back in there with the Fulcrum presence that existed and stand a chance of escaping at all, much less with an injured Bryce in tow. No, hopefully Bryce would be alright until such time as she could make a proper rescue attempt. And if not…well, he knew the sacrifice he could be asked to make. Bryce very well may die…but if she went back for him, they _both_ would probably die.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Do with him what you will." Unlike early in the day, Sarah was now acting like an agent. It was amazing how a lack of emotional connection could spark such professionalism.

She returned to the vehicle she and Bryce had arrived in. Driving off back to her room, a troubling thought occurred to Sarah. _Why were those two men so reluctant to shoot me? Why did they seem to be trying to protect me? And why wasn't Bryce treated the same way? I don't think it had anything to do with gender, or sexism on their part. It was almost as if they had orders. They communicated something between themselves before I attacked. But who would give orders to not harm me?_

Then a very shocking and horrible possibility played across her mind. There was one person in the world that would look out for her like that. And if it was him, Bryce's theory about the Intersect would carry much more weight than she'd considered possible earlier.

_But that couldn't be the case could it? My Chuck would never help them willingly. He'd never make a deal for my life; would he?_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: **What will happen to Bryce? Will Sarah rescue him? What exactly has changed the fate of Fulcrum? And who are the new leaders? All this and more in future installments of **Sarah vs Ashes of An American Flag.**_

_Thank you so much for reading. I really like what I have so far with this story, and I hope you've liked it too. As always, feedback is much appreciated, and very helpful. I tried to add a little levity in this chapter, because I know this has just been like an angst fest throughout, but at the end of the day, the story is ABOUT angst, so, you know, not too much I can do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to hearing your input. You guys are awesome. Peace.  
_


	4. Ch 3 This is the End of the Innocence

_**Summary: **__Bryce's capture is further explored. We see Chuck again, and he is a changed man. Also Fulcrum pursues Sarah, and we discover exactly how the cabal came back to power after only a short time. All this and more in __**chapter 3: This is the End of the Innocence.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Chuck. The folks that DO own Chuck need to stop jerking the fans around. Just saying._

_**Awesome Awards**_**: **_Also, if you haven't yet, it's still not too late to go nominate your favorite authors and stories for the __**Awesome Awards**__ over on the TWoP Kicked Us Out…forum on this site. I won't beg for nominations, and quite frankly I think there are too many authors far and above my superior to even fathom such, but if someone WERE to nominate me…I'm just saying I'd be honored. But if it is for me or someone else doesn't matter, just go support the people that write these stories! Thanks._

_**A/N: **__Alright kids, it's not getting any lighter in this chapter. There is death and destruction and revelations and mental health issues…no drugs, but we still have a long way to go with this story so don't rule it out yet. Anyway, thanks a ton guys for all the reviews of chapter 2. I have been floored with the outpouring of reaction to this story so far. I didn't know how it would be received, what with it being so dark and all, but you guys have really made me happy. I have certainly tried to put a little more detail and time into the chapters of this story because I really want to stay to my outline this time. I learned my lesson with B&JvC&S. Updates on this story should become more frequent pretty soon however. I have one more chapter of my other story, an then this will get first dibs with my time. Anyway, I won't keep blabbering on all day. I look forward to your feedback about this and all future chapters of the story. Please enjoy __**Sarah vs Ashes of an American Flag chapter 2: This is the End of the Innocence **__(yes, it's a Don Henley song…so sue me…wait, don't, I don't own that either Mr. Henley)._

_**Warning: **__Character Death in this chapter. Not a main character, but just a fair warning._

_

* * *

  
_

**Cast in order of appearance**

**Bryce Larkin…..Matthew Bomer  
Chuck Bartowski…..Zachary Levi  
Carina………………....****Mini Anden  
Joshua Shuler……...Matt Damon**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fulcrum Instillation  
Just Outside of Kingston, Jamaica  
Friday June 5, 2009  
10:04 PM EST**

Bryce rushed through the house. It seemed as if the entire Fulcrum presence was coming after him and letting his partner escape. Fulcrum had been looking or him for almost two years now, however, so this wasn't a shocking development.

He frantically searched for some way to get out of the building, but so far had come up with only empty rooms with no windows. He reached the last door on the hall. If there was no potential exit within, he would be cornered and forced to fight it out. Slowly he opened the door and peered inside. Sure enough, there was a window in the room…but there was also a group of at least twelve armed Fulcrum agents.

Bryce turned around to find an equally imposing group. He was trapped. _Well Bryce, time to go down swinging. _Bryce delivered a quick roundhouse kick to the nearest agent, knocking the weapon from his hand. He picked up the discarded MP-5 and began firing rounds into the Fulcrum agents. He had ten of the twenty-something down, and had only been hit once for his trouble. Taking cover behind a steel table he had overturned, Bryce prepared for the finish to this firefight. He heard footsteps approaching, and peered up over the table. The sight he saw, accompanied by the voice that spoke to him froze Bryce in place.

"Hello Bryce." It was Chuck. The taller man continued his approach and stared down at his former roommate.

"Chuck, what the hell are you doing here? How…did they threaten you? I can get you out of here. You just have to come with me." Bryce's eyes darted around the room searching for escape routes for him and his only friend.

"Threaten me?" Chuck laughed. "Bryce, I think it is _you_ that should be concerned with threats." Before Bryce could react, he felt a sharp pain course through his hand, knocking the gun to the ground. Quickly he was surrounded by Fulcrum operatives and handcuffed.

"Take him down stairs" Chuck ordered. _Wait a minute, why is Chuck giving orders, _Bryce thought. Then it dawned on him that this was much worse than he had even imagined. Bryce had feared that Fulcrum had captured Orion. Instead, Orion was working with Fulcrum voluntarily…and so was Chuck.

Bryce was led down to an unlit basement and strapped to a chair. Both his arms and legs had been kept in place by steel chains. There was no easy way out of this. There may be no way out of this at all. Bryce wasn't sure just how long he sat in solitude in the basement, but it felt like an eternity. Finally, he heard steps coming down the stairs towards him. Then a small, dim light was turned on.

In front of Bryce stood Chuck and…_wait I know her._

"It's good to see you again Bryce." The redhead spoke with a very sultry tone. The voice was familiar as well. _Dammit, not her again._

"So what are you calling yourself nowadays Mindy?" He couldn't stand to look at his friend. _Former friend, _he amended. Bryce couldn't be friends with a traitor.

"Chuckie here knows me as Carina. So you can call me that as well. Speaking of Chuck, I think he has some questions for you Bryce." Carina stepped back out of the light leaving Chuck alone with Bryce. Bryce still refused to make contact with the former human Intersect. _Or is he the human Intersect again?_

Chuck didn't take the avoidance well. Reaching forward, he grabbed Bryce's face and turned it towards him. Bryce snatched away his gaze again. This time, Chuck punched the CIA agent just above the jaw line and again turned his head to be facing him. "You will look at me when I talk to you Bryce! You're in my territory now Bryce. I am accustomed to getting my way."

Bryce glared at the nerd through hate filled eyes. "How long have you been Fulcrum Chuck? Were you helping them all along? Or did it just drive you over the edge when Sarah decided to come be with a real man." This comment was clearly too far. Chuck shoved Bryce backwards in the chair he was chained to. His hands that were held behind his back shattered under the weight of the fall. Bryce cried out in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you Bryce?" The malice and bitterness was dripping from Chuck's words. "Bryce, you can make this all a lot easier. I know you've probably heard that like a million times…but believe me when I say I have no intention of causing you further harm…if you give me what I want."

"What the hell do you want?" Bryce could no longer see Chuck, and it was just as well to him.

"You know damn well what I want. Where's Agent Walker? You tell me where I can find Sarah, and we're done here." _Oh my God! He's really this obsessed? All this for a piece of ass?_

"That's what you're doing here Chuck? You joined Fulcrum to get back at Sarah?"

Chuck stepped around to the top of Bryce's body and delivered a swift kick to his ribs. "No Bryce! I don't plan on getting back at Sarah! I plan on getting her back. She'll see all I've done for her. We'll finally be together for good."

Bryce couldn't believe his ears. His former friend had turned into a mad man. He was a creepy, disturbing, stalker. "She never wanted you anyway Chuck." Bryce would never give up Sarah's location. Whether or not she still had feelings for him, he certainly still held them for her. "Don't you get it? She was playing you. She got you to do everything she needed done, and when the time was right, she left on the first plane out of town. She thinks you're pathetic Chuck. And I think she's right." Bryce had done so much to hurt Chuck since they met. For the very first time, he felt no remorse at doing just that. He only wished he could physically hurt the other man as well.

"You're full of shit Larkin" Chuck bellowed out. He kicked Bryce in the ribs again. And then he did it again. It took every fiber of Chuck's restraint not to kill the man he'd once called a friend right then. But for now, Chuck needed information from him.

"Just tell me this Chuck," Bryce coughed out. "Why? Why join Fulcrum?"

Finally Chuck had had enough of Bryce and his false accusations. "It's not Fulcrum Bryce!"

"What?" Bryce didn't know what Chuck was talking about. This was clearly a Fulcrum base. Fulcrum had been who he'd been tracking for almost two years now.

"We destroyed Fulcrum Bryce. They were all but finished." That had been what Bryce had thought as well, but it was clearly a false perception. "Fulcrum was just the tip of the iceberg. They were just a part of The Ring. When they were defeated however, they still had many useful assets. So we revived them. We made them relevant again…but we got them to carry out _our_ initiatives."

This was really bad. Bryce knew he needed to find some way out of here. He had to get somewhere that he could warn everyone of this new threat. He knew it didn't make any sense that Fulcrum had reemerged as quickly as they had. The problem all along had been that this wasn't the same Fulcrum.

As much as he didn't want to compromise his partner's position, Bryce knew that he would have to cut a deal to get out of here. He'd have to give them something so that he could escape and begin battling the new threat. "What are you trying to do Chuck? What does The Ring want?"

"We want power Bryce." He began pacing around the room. "We want power stripped from those who hold it. The system doesn't work anymore. We need new laws, _and_ new lawmakers. We need new ways to gather intelligence, and new people in charge of intelligence. We have to tear everything down so we can start again Bryce."

_A complete coup? That's what these nut jobs are planning? _"I can help you Chuck" he lied. "I'll tell you where Sarah is, but you have to let me in on this."

Contemplation flashed across Chuck's face. "Tell me where Sarah is. We'll go from there. If you prove you're trustworthy, we may have something to talk about."

Bryce battled with himself. If he could infiltrate this group through Chuck -who was clearly someone important to the overall group- it would be worth sacrificing Sarah. At least it would be worth it professionally. On another level the hatred he held for this new threat and for all traitors in general would be completely hypocritical if he betrayed his own partner like that. But Bryce knew Chuck would never hurt Sarah. He was too in love with her. Maybe she'd even be happy to see him. Maybe she could turn him back to the good guys. It was worth a shot.

"Alright Chuck. I'll tell you where Sarah is."

A devious smile, one Bryce didn't know his former friend possessed, spread across Chuck's face. "I thought that you might Larkin."

Thirty minutes later Chuck received a communication that Bryce's information had been valid. His men had confirmed that Sarah Walker was at the location they had been given. Chuck ordered them to wait until they had more backup. _I can't let you get away again Sarah. I need you here._

As Chuck made to leave the room, he heard his name being called from behind him. "Chuck!" Bryce repeated. Chuck snapped back to look at his captive former roommate.

"What can I do for you Bryce? A drink perhaps? I know you've had a hard day." The evil, vindictive look that was cast on the face of Chuck Bartowski was nothing that Bryce had ever seen from the other man. _Of course evil organizations tend to have that affect on people I suppose._

"Chuck, we had a deal. You've got Sarah; now let me go!"

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea Bryce." Chuck's tone was flat and emotionless.

"What?" Bryce asked, clearly alarmed.

"Carina? Will you please _handle_ our guest?" Chuck turned to leave the room. No matter the hatred he had created for the agent in his mind, and the gruesome acts he had been witness to over the past two years, Chuck still didn't have a stomach for the nastier parts of this business.

"With pleasure, _sir_." Carina accented the 'sir' with her trademark seductress purr.

Bryce's eyes were wide with panic. He couldn't believe he'd misjudged just how far his former friend had fallen. Never in a million years would Bryce Larkin guess that Chuck could order someone's death. He certainly would never have figured the nerd for ordering the death of someone he knew. It was done now, however.

Bryce's final thoughts were of a simpler time and the relationships he'd had. He thought of his first stint with Sarah Walker as his partner. He remembered the bond they had shared and the fun times they'd had jetting around the world, completing missions and sharing romance. He thought back to his time at Stanford and the only real friend Bryce had ever had. The old Chuck Bartowski had been such a loyal and caring person. The fun they'd had as the two had grown into adulthood together flashed through Bryce's mind. Finally Bryce thought of all of the people he'd helped in his life as an operative _and_ his life before the CIA. _Well Bryce, if the measure of a man is the mark he leaves on the world, you did alright kid._

Special Agent Bryce Larkin took one last look around the room. He saw the woman who'd be his executioner raise her weapon and point it at him.

"Goodbye Bryce." Her tone was playful and teasing. Bryce closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable. There was a loud "_Bang_!" followed by a searing pain in his chest. Then there was only blackness. Bryce Larkin was dead at the age of twenty-eight.

Chuck walked back upstairs before the shot had been fired. The sound of the ending of a life caused him to flinch slightly. He knew it was a necessary evil however. Bryce couldn't be left alive. He knew too much. In some ways, Chuck had sentenced his former friend to death twice. By telling him about what was really going on inside Fulcrum and its mother organization The Ring, Chuck had given away too much information to the man. He'd made Bryce too dangerous to be kept alive. Then he had been the one to actually give the kill order. Part of Chuck felt guilty for his transgression. That was the part of him that he kept locked away now. _You can't be sentimental when you're the second in command in a global espionage faction hell bent on world disorder, _he reasoned.

Chuck failed to realize how much of a hypocrite this line of thought made him. His feelings for Sarah Walker had left the CIA's top agent on the run, and protected from the organization she was determined to take down. Chuck wouldn't let her be successful, but he couldn't let her be hurt. It had been long established that if _anyone_ within the cabal was found to have hurt Sarah Walker, that individual would be punished severely. Management certainly had its perks, and Chuck wasn't going to deny himself the advantage of being able to protect the people he loved.

Moving to the door, Chuck ordered a group standing in the main operations room to clean up the mess downstairs and send Carina back up to him. The former Nerd Herder pulled out his iPhone and began double checking all of his plans for later this evening. Everything seemed to be in line. He heard footsteps approaching him and he peered up over the device in his hand.

"Everything's taken care of boss…except you. Would you like me to…_take care_…of you sir?" Carina sashayed over to her superior wrapping her arms around his waist. She stared into his brown eyes and suggestively let one of her hands creep up his torso. She undid the top button on his shirt before she was stopped.

"Not tonight Carina," he reprimanded. You know what I have planned for tonight. If everything is in order, I don't want her to be the _second_ woman I was with today.

Carina pouted her lips out and sighed. "If you say so. But I know Sarah Walker, Chuck. I'm pretty sure we can talk her into some group action." Carina had long learned the ability to play the sex kitten. It was a role she lived ever hour of every day.

"I'll keep that in mind in the future. Tonight is about reconnecting with the woman I love. I need to show her all I've done for her. One day I'll be the man in charge. I'll be the king. I need to make sure I have my queen in place for when that day arrives." Chuck truly believed that Sarah would appreciate all that he'd help create. He was doing the right thing. He was almost sure of that.

Carina had her own thoughts on the subject. _Sarah will never go for all of this Chuck. She's too straight arrow, by the book, hardcore agent. She'd never have left you in the first place other wise. _She'd never share her doubts with her commanding officer of course. If it was his denial and delusion that drove him to perform to the level that he did, then she certainly wasn't going to be the one to ruin that. He'd been far to vital and important in the reemergence of Fulcrum and the new and better direction of the organization. If it was Sarah he wanted, then it was Sarah they would promise him.

"Are you ready to go back to your place?" Carina had tucked her thought of dissention away and focused on appeasing the nerd.

Chuck sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am." In truth it was all Chuck could do to hide the excitement that threatened to bubble over. Soon he'd be back with Sarah. It would be as if no time had passed. He could already smell her distinct, sweet, intoxicating scent. It had been so long since he'd gotten to taste the utter delight that was a Sarah Walker kiss. The moment he'd been waiting for since the second she'd walked out of that hotel room would soon be upon him.

* * *

**Chuck's Hotel Room  
Kingston, Jamaica  
Friday June 5, 2009  
5:45 PM EST**

"What the hell is taking those idiots so long? I have reservations at seven o'clock and Sarah, I'm sure will need some time to get ready." Chuck paced frantically around the room. "You know Carina; the level of incompetence inside the Fulcrum sector is almost staggering. It's really no surprise they were taken down so easily."

"It wasn't easy until you came along Chuck. You tore down the weak structure that was and helped resurrect the organization with stronger backing and more purpose. You've won this battle from both sides." It was part of her job to dote over her boss, but it was a duty Carina found quite easy. She'd always had a thing for the nerd. That said, his sexiness had gone up an infinite level with the power he now had. His perception of being betrayed had certainly hardened him. He'd grown cold to almost everyone. It was clear his family was still important to him. He didn't go a day without talking to his sister or their father. Frequent trips were made to Hawaii to visit his bestfriend Morgan (which were always fun for Carina what with how much she could piss off the gnome's tiny Asian girlfriend).

But aside from them, and of course Sarah Walker, Chuck had grown distant and spiteful towards seemingly the remainder of humanity. While Carina secretly strove to worm her way into his inner circle of friends and trusted confidants, if for no other reason than to say she was good enough to make the cut, she was almost sure it was too late to jump on that boat. Everyone that seemed to matter to Chuck was from his "life before." This was not the same person Carina had met nearly two years ago in Burbank. This man was almost everything an evil ruler should be. If he could get a little more violent the transformation would be complete.

Her musings over who this man was against whom he had been were broken by the buzzing of a phone. The buzzing was quickly halted as the second in command of Fulcrum answered the call.

"So did you get her? Tell me you got her."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You have to be fucking kidding me!"

"Okay, so get whoever is left and meet me back at the base. I need to…_debrief_…your team and initiate the breakdown of our operation here. Your incompetence has failed us again Shuler. This is the third instillation we've lost because you left an enemy operative on the loose."

"I don't give a flying fuck how difficult the specific orders are for capturing her! It is your goddamn job to complete whatever orders you are give. I don't give a rat's ass how _difficult_ they are." Chuck threw down the phone and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Well, I suppose we have to go back to base." Carina had learned his moods and when Chuck began talking in circles, it was about as mad as he got. She simply nodded and began to collect her things. This was the expected reaction after all. She'd prepared to help him with his inevitable disappointment.

The human Intersect and his personal assistant/personal bodyguard left the room they'd been in only two nights. Chuck never packed his own things. Nothing he brought with him was ever traceable back to him so it was no risk to send a crew of low level Fulcrum cronies in to clean the space for him. Even the five or six times his rooms had been invaded by CIA and NSA crews after he'd left, nothing had yet been found to indicate that it had been Chuck staying there previously.

He didn't really care if the people in charge of the organization knew who he was. The fact was even if they knew who to look for; he was protected so fully twenty-four hours a day that they would never get to him. And it wasn't that he was worried about being perceived as a traitor. Lord knows the Intelligence Community had betrayed him long ago. He really owed them nothing. He just didn't want Sarah to get the wrong idea before he got to talk to her. He'd make her understand. He was sure of that. _Just a little while longer Sarah. I know you still love me, and I still love you. We're meant to be. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Fulcrum Instillation  
Just Outside Kingston, Jamaica  
Friday June 5, 2009  
7:38 PM EST**

Chuck was fortunate in that although his motives were driven largely by personal lusts, he really couldn't be overruled in his course of actions by almost anyone in the organization. The problem was that the only man to outrank the human Intersect wasn't on his side. Although Chuck's orders to keep Sarah Walker safe had been seconded by the first in command of The Ring's Fulcrum branch, a second order had been issued to all operatives that Chuck had been kept in the dark about. As per the leader of the organization, Sarah Walker was to _never_ be captured. One CIA agent was not enough to bring down the rogue group, but having her on the run and still out in the world led the younger seated officer in Fulcrum's secret executive branch to have a reason to keep going.

So it was of no surprise to anyone but Chuck when he was informed that Sarah Walker had managed to kill several of the agents sent to apprehend her while she managed an escape. Chuck almost felt bad for the men that had lost their lives that day. If not for their utter incompetence he most likely would have felt more than a little guilty for sending them to their deaths. As it was, however, fifty men had failed to capture _one_ agent. Regardless of their orders to not harm her, at least _someone_ should have gotten in a lucky shot with a tranq dart or something. _Hell, I could have made the capture by now by myself. _

So that was the situation that had led to Joshua Shuler -former NCS analyst and current Fulcrum Operations Commander- being bound and seated in a room along with only a very pissed off Chuck Bartowski and his glamorous first mate. It really was a no-win situation for the Fulcrum officer. If he told the truth about why his team had failed to capture Agent Walker, he would be charged with gross insubordination against Fulcrum's first in command. If he simply copped to the second in commands false claims of inability, he would not make it out of this room alive.

Shuler resolved himself to do neither of those two things. He would remain silent at all costs. Coming from a military background with a strong sense of honor, the man figured it best to die with his dignity and allegiance to the organization still in tact. It did make him cringe slightly that his life would be ended by someone wearing Capri pants and a plunging neckline. His sexism not withstanding however, he supposed she was as worthy an executioner as he'd known in his lifetime. He confirmed body count probably dwarfed that of entire squadrons of enlisted men. Working for the psycho she did now certainly had done nothing to hurt those statistics.

"What the fuck is your problem Shuler?!" This was at least the tenth time Bartowski had asked him this question. The red head that Joshua was sure would send him to his final resting place had remained silent throughout the "meeting."

"Fine. You don't want to answer me? Listen you piece of shit…I give you orders I expect them to be carried out. I don't have the time or patience for your constant screw ups. I'll give you one last chance to explain to me _why_ you have been unable to achieve in progress in bringing Agent Walker to me." Chuck's request was met only with silence and a defiant stare from the lower ranking officer.

"You want me to take care of him boss." Carina finally stepped from the shadows of the room, drawing her pistol as she approached.

"Just a minute." Chuck picked up a steel rod from a nearby table. Testing its feel in his hand, he turned back to the man that had disappointed him yet again. "I need to let out a little aggression."

In one swift motion, Chuck cracked Shuler across the face with the rod. It felt far better than the nerd had anticipated. He did it again. All of the anger that had built up inside of him seemed to be getting released. He struck him again, for the government that forced him to grow into adulthood without parents. He hit him again for Bryce and Jill and what they'd put him through at Stanford. He hit him again for Harry Tang, Emmett Millbarge, Dianne Beckman, and every other boss or superior that had ever treated him poorly. Finally, he took one final swing. It was the hardest strike of all, at to Chuck, it was for himself. It was for everything he was that had driven Sarah away and everything that kept her from coming back.

If the previous assault hadn't killed Joshua Shuler, the final blow would have done it by itself. The sickening crack of the operations commander's skull resounded off the cold concrete walls of the basement. The final threshold had been crossed. Chuck Bartowski: the human Intersect, Fulcrum's second in command, and traitor to his country could now add killer to his list of wrong doings. Carina looked on with admiration at her superior. He'd taken a big step towards being the ruthless killer he'd need to be to one day rule the organization.

Chuck felt a twinge of sadness at the further loss of his innocence. Sarah would not approve of such behavior. _But Sarah's not here is she Bartowski? _And Chuck took comfort in that fact for the first time since she left.

* * *

_**A/N: **__So Chuck has really found a bad place. Is there any hope for recovery? Will he find out about Fulcrum's secret plot to keep Sarah away from him? What are the true inner workings of this new version of Fulcrum? And if it comes down to it, whose side will Carina be on? All these questions and more will be answered in future installments of __**Sarah vs Ashes of an American Flag.**_

_Thank you guys so much for reading. I know it's dark, but that's what I've promised all along. Just a quick note…before anyone asks, I casted an actor as Joshua Shuler with the explicit purpose of being able to kill Matt Damon's character. It was fun, I must say. Also, I know that Chuck's reaction is OOC for what we know of Chuck, but as Bryce mused "…evil organizations tend to have that affect on people…" Anyway, I look forward to your feedback as always. Just hit the review button down there an let me know what you think. Until next time, you guys are awesome. Peace._


	5. Ch 4 Open Road and Leader of the Pack

_**Summary: **__Sarah must make some changes in light of Bryce's death. Chuck continues his search for Sarah. What is the Fulcrum Commander's opinion on Chuck's obsession? All this and more in chapter 4: __**Open Road and the Leader of the Pack.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Chuck or any of the characters herein. Although if someone wanted to lend me Sarah Walker for a weekend, I wouldn't object._

_**A/N: **__I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this out guys. I know it's totally not like me to go so long without an update, but I'm finding it more difficult to write this story. I don't think I'm an angsty person by nature and it begins to get to me after a while. So I will probably start something up to give me a fluffy reprieve from the turmoil of writing this arc. Arc you say? That's right, this will be a two or three story arc, so don't expect complete resolution at the end of this one. Know that it will come eventually however. Thank you to all the fabulous reviewers and those of you who added me to your alert list. That type of thing always makes you want to write more. In fact that type of thing is exactly why I feel so bloody guilty for the delay in getting this out. I'll do my best not to take as long next time. Finally, thank you very much to __**Brittany **__for the beta. Some nice corrections. Any mistakes you see are her fault. No, only kidding, they're mine. Anyway, that about does it. Please enjoy __**Sarah vs. Ashes of an American Flag chapter 4: Open Road and the Leader of the Pack.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Cast in order of Appearance**

**Receptionist…………………...Laura Silverman  
Sarah Walker……………….Yvonne Strahovski  
General Diane Beckman….Bonita Friedericy  
Carina Hansen……………………….****Mini Anden  
Chuck Bartowski......................Zachary Levi  
Commander Sheridan…………...Alec Baldwin**

**

* * *

  
**

**Office of the National Directorate of Intelligence  
Washington, D.C.  
Wednesday June 10, 2009  
8:28 AM EDT**

"Agent Walker, the General will see you now."

Sarah nodded to Beckman's administrative-assistant and rose from her seat. She made her way to the large oak doors leading to the office of the Director of National Intelligence. She paused momentarily outside of the office and took a deep breathe in efforts of steeling herself away. Comfortable that she had adequately hidden the emotions that had been running through her for the last week -and really for over a month now, Sarah entered.

"Ah, Agent Walker. Have a seat." Sarah moved to the chair in from of Beckman's desk. "I was sorry to hear about Agent Larkin."

"It's a part of the business General." Truthfully, Sarah had been quite upset by Bryce's death. She'd felt bad about how she'd treated him in his final days. It was unfair. It wasn't as if _he_ had made the decision for her to leave Chuck behind. On top of that, their history together made losing him difficult unto itself.

"I'm aware of that Sarah, but you don't have to pretend to be immune to something like this in front of me. I know what Bryce meant-"

"With all due respect General, Bryce was just my partner. Any perception that we were more than that was false. I was saddened by his passing, but I'll get over it. In fact, I already have." She knew she had to keep her feeling of stoicism. Chuck was clearly in the hands of Fulcrum and they'd gotten him to cooperate by protecting her. That much Sarah had worked out. If Beckman suspected her of being emotionally unfit, she'd not be able to look for him. Sarah had to save Chuck. She didn't trust anyone else to do it.

"Agent Walker, you said in your report that you have theories about the sudden strengthening of Fulcrum's operations, but lacked adequate evidence to pursue any of them. If you don't mind sharing with me, what exactly is it that you believe to understand?" Beckman had her own theories about what had changed inside the rogue cabal. She knew for a fact that Orion was working for them. Whether or not he was there voluntarily she was unsure however.

"General, after the destruction of the Intersect, and the sudden improved efforts and seeming intelligence of Fulcrum, I think we both know that Orion has gotten involved in some fashion." The General nodded in agreement. "What I've been able to ascertain that most wouldn't have however is a possible reason as to why he may be helping them."

"And what reason would that be Agent Walker?" Beckman fixed her with a hard stare for any sign of holding back something.

"I believe…" Sarah paused, unsure whether or not she wanted Beckman to know that she believed Chuck to be involved. If Beckman suspected Chuck, she would more than likely put a sanction out on him. _Then again, she may send me in to carry out the order and I can just save him instead._

"General, I think that Chuck may be involved as well." Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat. The General's reaction would be important.

"Chuck? Chuck Bartowski may be involved? What makes you think this Agent Walker? And also, why would he be of help? Bartowski removed the Intersect from his head over a month ago." This little bit of information was troubling. Walker had clearly had an inappropriate bond with the former Intersect. She more than likely would be able to pick up on tells that he was involved. Beckman also wondered if maybe the two had kept in contact in some fashion.

"To answer your second question first, General, Chuck could have easily uploaded a new Intersect. It wouldn't really be that hard for him to do with his father there." The answer to the next question had Sarah a little more nervous. It could cause all kinds of problems for her career and the man that she loved. That said, it was vital that the intelligence get out there so that this threat could finally be thwarted.

"Ma'am, while Bryce and I were working together this last time, we encountered many groups of Fulcrum agents as you know. These confrontations all had a very strange connection."

"What connection would that be Walker?" Beckman was not pleased with the blonde's attempts to skip around the apparent heart of the matter.

"Ma'am, when we were attacked, there were never any attempts on my life. In fact, I don't think a single shot has been fired at me in over three weeks. It seems as though I am being protected. It is my theory that Chuck was captured and forced to upload the data, but agreed to help them only if I was protected."

"Why would he do that Agent Walker? Why would he look out for you?" The General already knew the answer to this question, but a confession of compromise from Walker would justify her removal from this case.

"General, it is my belief that the former asset..um…may have feelings for me." Sarah only hoped that the professional way in which she'd tried to get that point across would make up for basically admitting compromise.

"Agent Walker, I believe that to be an understatement. In fact, I believe both of you had, or maybe still have, very strong feelings for one another. So let me ask you this Sarah: Did you have a sexual relationship with the former asset?"

"What?" Sarah was appalled at the question. She'd only had such a relationship with Chuck after he was no longer the asset. At that point it was none of the General's damn business what they did. Rather than explain that however, Sarah thought that outright denial may be the way to go. "No!"

"Sarah, if you did…I can understand if you used your talents to try to control Bartowski. I just want you to come clean about it." A smug grin had taken its place on Beckman.

This insinuation hurt more than Sarah would ever admit. The moments she _had_ shared with Chuck had certainly not been for the job. She had to fight back saying just that as she knew it was exactly what the short woman wanted from her.

"General, I _never_ used sex to control Chuck. And even if I had, I fail to see how you would view that as some sort of compromise. It is a common practice to sleep with an asset to gain their trust. The fact is though that I never needed to do that with this particular asset." This was something Sarah was very proud of. If she had used her body early on to control Chuck, she would have never gotten to enjoy the very real moments that they'd later shared. Not that she would tell the General that particular bit of information.

"Judging by your answers Agent Walker, you clearly know that I am trying to lead you to admit just how compromised you were. Just as clearly however, you know that I don't _need_ justification to pull you from this case." Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by the continuance of Beckman's final verdict. "But regardless of your feelings, you are one of -if not the best agent I have at my disposal."

Sarah let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Maybe this won't turn out as bad as I had feared. _Just as quickly as the comforting thought had occurred however, it vanished with what was then ordered of her.

"Based on your report then, it is my opinion that we need to make sure we keep you safe until such time as we feel we have a legitimate shot at eliminating the threat. In fact, your situation will actually help us. I need you to go completely off the grid. You need to disappear for a while. If Fulcrum has really been tracking you so diligently, it is important that we make sure that their efforts continue. Anything to take their focus off of the battle we have with them could prove to be an advantage."

Sarah couldn't believe her ears. Not only was she being pulled from the Fulcrum threat, but she was being in essence pulled from actual work in general.

"I'm sorry ma'am; you want me to be a decoy?"

"No Agent Walker, we will do the decoy work ourselves. I want you to get on the run and stay on the run for as long as you can. We'll set up a way to contact you when it is safe for you to come back to work or at such time as your skills are needed."

"But General-"

"No 'buts' Agent Walker. This is an order. Have a nice day."

Sarah stood and began to absently make her way out of Beckman's office. This had _not_ been what she was expecting. In some ways it made sense. In fact it made a lot of sense. She couldn't fight the feeling however that this was just being done so that when the sanction order was supplied that Sarah wouldn't be able to prevent it from happening. But orders were orders and if she was being forced to go off grid and hide out for a while, then she would do just that.

* * *

**Black Rock  
Barstow, CA  
Thursday September 24, 2009  
5:45 PM PDT**

"Boss, I still don't understand the logic in making this our base of operations. We could be any place we wanted, but instead we are holed up in some sleazy motel that you bought out. We don't even have proper facilities here. And why did we save that bombed out drive-in movie theatre?" Carina was not generally a complainer, but after three weeks working out of the two less than desirable locations that were codenamed "Black Rock" she felt she at least deserved _some_ explanation.

Chuck looked out into space for a moment thoughtfully. His expression then turned to one of annoyance. "It's personal."

_Ah, so it has some connection to The Sarah. _Her superior's obsession with his blonde ex-handler and ex-cover girlfriend had become a major source of grief for the woman. After all, Sarah had left him. Carina on the other hand had been loyal to him since the day she brought him into the Fulcrum fold. Didn't she deserve some of that affection? She didn't dare tell him that.

"Listen, Chuck…" She rarely called him by his name. It usually indicated that she was going to try to be comforting. Supplying comfort was certainly not something they'd taught her in training, but she felt she was getting better at it. "You heard the orders. We have already lost ten major operations commanders in this wild goose chase for her. It's obvious that we're being fed false leads. For all we know, Sarah's dead." Judging by the look on his face, that was the wrong thing to say.

"She's not dead!" Fulcrum's second in command was furious at the insinuation that _his_ Sarah could be gone. "I would know if she was…if something had happened to her."

"How would you know sir?" Carina had adopted a much softer tone.

"I just would, okay?" Chuck made it clear that there would be no further discussion of the possible demise of the CIA agent.

"Alright boss, I'll take your word for it. That said, we really need to prepare. You know the big guy hasn't been pleased with us lately. And while I appreciate your desire to find Agent Walker, you know that your unyielding search for her is the major point of his contention."

Chuck heaved a deep sigh, burying his face in his hands to clear his thoughts. "I know that. I can't just give up on her though. Not now. I feel like we're about to find her any day."

Carina had to fight off the urge to show her disgust with the man's delusions. The truth was he'd felt they were 'going to find her any day' for months now. The reality of the situation was that since they'd encountered her in Jamaica, no operative had even reported there to be a sighting of the blonde. At this point, they were simply going off of tips they'd picked up by hacking the NSA's and CIA's databases.

"Alright sir, but let's just drop it for now, okay? We can resume the search after the Commander's visit." Carina feared what may happen to the nerd if he didn't show the proper respect to the leader of the cabal. She was supposed to protect him, but she didn't know who she'd side with if forced to make a decision between Chuck and Commander Sheridan.

So Chuck let the discussion die and began going over the intelligence that the Commander would no doubt want updates on. He'd just updated the Intersect less than a week ago, so there should be many bits that he could shed some light on for the organization. He knew that Carina had been right. He needed to remain professional in front of his superior. To show anything else at this point would risk his position in Fulcrum and could possibly compromise all of the sacrifices he had made to get to this point.

Just over an hour later, Commander Sheridan strode into the complex accompanied by his protective detail. Four of the best bodyguards available inside the organization served as his traveling guard. The man himself carried an air of supreme confidence and dignity. As a former Deputy Director of the CIA, his wealth of experience and knowledge of the Intelligence Community had proven vital in the new direction of the cabal. The depth of his experience was almost evident in the knowing eyes and thin lines that traced them.

His hulking armaments began to case the room and any individuals present as they approached Chuck and Carina. The entourage looked quite intimidating upon entering any room.

"Deputy Commander Bartowski, I would like a private audience with you." After giving his command, Sheridan briskly walked away towards the room that had been designated as a meeting room and strategic command center. Chuck followed at a respectable distance.

Before he was allowed to enter the room with the Commander, Chuck was told to give up any weapons he had on his person and then was thoroughly searched to make sure he had complied. Second in command or not, the men tasked with the protection of the Commander were going to make sure all of their bases were covered. No one was above suspicion. Finally, Chuck was allowed to enter.

"Come in Mr. Bartowski. We have much to discuss." There was a hint of anger in the tone of the older man. Chuck did as instructed however and moved to take a seat across from his boss.

"Chuck, I don't think I need to tell you just how much we have done to try to help you in this foolhardy search for Agent Walker." While the Commander knew this was a lie, he really hoped that the feigned efforts of his operatives would finally be enough to pacify the lovesick nerd.

"Sir, I don't take everything that's been done to help me for granted. But I think that-"

"I'm sorry Chuck, but we have to cease the search for her." Sheridan sensed the look of despair on the other man's face. He knew it would be best to offer a little glimmer of hope. They still needed to dangle the carrot in front of the young man. "Temporarily of course."

Chuck wasn't satisfied with the Commander's little addendum however. "Sir, I must protest."

"Bartowski, this is not a request. This is an order. You will stop the ridiculous hunt for some skirt and focus on your job!" Sheridan could deal with many things, but insubordination was certainly not one of them.

"It's more than that Commander, I _need_ her." Chuck's eyes were pleading for understanding from his superior. His want however seemed to be met only with stoic disinterest.

"Look, Chuck, if your bodyguard isn't fulfilling your…needs, then we can supply someone else. Name her. Anyone you want. Don't let yourself become a slave to a piece of ass. That's all they are after all Deputy."

The cold and uncaring words of the older man enraged Chuck. He wouldn't allow anyone to disrespect the woman he loved in such a way regardless of their position within the organization. He felt it was time to defend Sarah's honor.

Without a word, the lanky nerd lunged across the desk and grabbed his superior by the lapel. Quickly he struck a blow to the face of the Commander. Before he could continue his assault however, the room was quickly infiltrated by the other man's security detail. The four experienced bodyguards quickly neutralized Chuck and began a beating of their own.

Pain coursed through his body as he received shot after shot from the much larger men. Finally he was granted the sweet relief of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

When Chuck finally came to, he found himself in the same room as before. He was sitting up in a chair and his hands and feet were bound. For the moment he seemed to be alone. It bothered him to consider what torture or fate may await him. Death was something Chuck didn't consider himself ready for. _I can't die when I'm so close to finding her._

He tried futilely to break the chains that held him in place. The sound of his struggle must have been enough to rouse suspicion outside the door because almost immediately, the door burst open and in walked Commander Sheridan followed by his four trusted guardians.

"I'm glad you're awake, Mr. Bartowski." The Commander's voice sounded all too cheery for the situation. "I'm sorry we had to resort to such measures Chuck."

"You know, somehow I doubt that." There was a bitter edge to the Deputy Commander's voice that people who'd known him years ago would've sworn he was incapable of.

"Chuck, if you will listen to reason and perform your duties, you have nothing to worry about. I still consider you an important part of the organization. That said, your unhealthy preoccupation with Agent Walker is harming your performance. Sometimes even important parts must be replaced when they're broken."

Chuck contemplated what was being said to him. He was apparently making himself expendable. Now with the war between the U.S. Intelligence Community and Fulcrum was winding toward a Fulcrum victory, the powers that be wouldn't put up with his antics much longer. He knew he had to play along for the moment.

"So let me ask you something. Are you broken, Chuck?" Sheridan watched his underling through an attentive gaze. If he didn't get the answer he was looking for, it would spell the end for the human Intersect.

"No sir. I understand." Chuck's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Good. Release him." The Commander motioned for his guards to free Chuck. Once the chains had been released from his arms and legs, the four men helped him to his feet. Chuck took a moment to brush himself off before charging across the room and grabbing his superior. Throwing the older man to the ground, the nerd began to pummel Fulcrum's leader.

"I have to find her," he repeated over and over again. Finally, the security detail was able to wrestle Chuck away from their boss. Once he was clear, the four men had guns trained on the second in command.

"Gentlemen, if you would allow me," the Commander instructed. Standing up, he wiped a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth and drew his own pistol. "Mr. Bartowski here has insisted on making this personal. So I think it's only fair that _I_ get to end it."

Chuck saw the man lift his weapon and take aim at him. He closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable grasp of death that was soon to consume him. He heard the gun go off and then…he felt no different. _Did he miss?_

Chuck opened his eyes just in time to see Sheridan lifelessly collapse to the floor. The security detail turned quickly to the door of the room and lifted their weapons to accost the killer. Carina dropped her gun and lifted her hands in surrender. The contented smile on her face however betrayed no worry of the situation. She had protected her boss.

Before the men could fire on her however, a surprisingly lucid thought made its way to Chuck's mind. The Commander was now dead. He had been second in command which meant…

"Hold your fire!" Chuck ordered. The guards looked at him quizzically. "Sheridan is dead. That makes _me_ the leader of Fulcrum. I am your Commander now. You will not harm this woman."

The guards all looked at one another and the realization that Chuck was right seemed to pass within the group. They all lowered their weapons and turned to their new boss at attention.

The curly headed man smiled at their obedience. "At ease gentlemen. I have something to discuss with the new Deputy Commander. If you would secure the perimeter."

"The new Deputy Commander Sir?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes," Chuck said flatly, motioning for Carina to join him. "Men, meet Deputy Commander Hansen." The smile on her face was indicative of how excited she was of this occurrence. Carina knew she'd made the right decision.

* * *

_**A/N: **__What will Chuck do as the new leader of Fulcrum? And what place does Fulcrum play in The Ring? How has Sarah done on the run for all this time? When will she be brought back into the fight against Fulcrum? All this and more in future installments of __**Sarah vs. Ashes of an American Flag.**_

_Thank you guys so much for reading. I know this is dragging on a little, but things are starting to pick up. I also know that this chapter was a little shorter than most in the story (and certainly shorter than something you should have to wait a week for) but it was the natural place to stop. When I say the action is about to pick up, I mean it. Starting in chapter 5, everything should move much more quickly. Anyway, I guess that about does it. Please review and let me know what you think. You guys are awesome. Peace._


	6. Ch 5 Waves of Grain

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Chuck or the song this chapter was based on. I mean, I bought it on iTunes, but other than that, like the rights don't belong to me or anything._

_**A/N: **__Alright, finally this story will begin to move a little more. This chapter will get us back to the scene where the story began. The song is __**Waves of Grain by Two Gallants. **__That is also the title of the chapter. Thank you guys so much for all the support and reviews throughout the story. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Cast in order of appearance**

**Chuck Bartowski…Zachary Levi  
Carina Hansen…..Mini Anden  
Sarah Walker….Yvonne Strahovski  
Jill Roberts….Jordana Brewster  
Flashback Fulcrum Agent…Alan Tudyk  
Receptionist…Laura Silverman  
****General Diane Beckman….Bonita Friedericy  
Eddie Cicotte…Kevin Wyndham*  
The President…Don Cheadle**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Pray betray the deceased,  
such an infamous freedom, such a militant peace.  
How dare they distrust, do they know who we are?**_

"Carina, I have decided that my attempts at locating _her_ will continue to be futile." Chuck stared up to the ceiling as he spoke. Even if he wouldn't meet her gaze, Carina was beyond ecstatic from his announcement. _You're all mine now, Chuck Bartowski._

"So, why are you giving up Commander?" She knew he would prefer to be called by name, but his rank was just so damn sexy.

"I didn't say I was giving up. I said that my attempts as they stood would remain futile. I have come to the conclusion that I need someone that I know I can trust to find her and bring her to me safely." All the joy she'd felt before was gone. Carina knew the only person within the organization that Chuck trusted happened to be the person lying next to him in bed at that moment. _Then again, if I am the one to find Sarah, I can…_ She wouldn't let herself finish the thought. She wanted Chuck to _choose_ her over Sarah, and that would be conceding defeat. Carina was still confident she could win his affection over the blonde.

"So you want me to find her?" She struggled to keep the defeated tone from her voice.

"No, Carina. I need you here. I have someone else in mind for this job. I do need you to find this new…contractor."

This startled the woman. _What are you playing at Chuck? Who else is it that you trust? Surely he doesn't think Casey will join us. Bryce is dead. Who else does Chuck know in the spy world that is not currently in Fulcrum? _She eyed him inquisitively. "Who is it boss?"

"Find me Jill Roberts. Tell her it's safe to come back." And with that, Chuck climbed out of the bed and made his way to the shower. No matter how much stress he relieved during his sessions with Carina, he couldn't help but feel dirty afterwards. It wasn't her so much. It was just that he felt like he was cheating on Sarah.

**

* * *

  
**

_**And Your progeny's brave,  
their tract houses waiting, pre-plucked and pre-paved:  
To the ends of the Earth, wife, kids and a car.**_

Six months. Half a year of her final year of her 20's was gone with nothing really to show for it. There'd been no costume party to attend on Halloween. There'd been no family dinner on Thanksgiving like the previous two years. Sarah had been on her own since June. It wasn't the first time that she'd had to fall off the grid, but it was by far the longest period of time that she'd disappeared.

As per her daily routine, Sarah had stopped by a public library to check for her signal to return. Just from news reports, she could tell that things were going bad in the war with Fulcrum. It was something that an untrained eye would never pick up on, but with Sarah's time as an agent and experience against the rogue organization she was quite aware of what was really going on. _It's only a matter of time now before they have to call me back in. Or maybe they'll wait until it's too late._

She pulled up the website that was to be the secret liaison between her and the General. It was a fan fiction website for _Star Wars_. On her bad days, she was given a sad reminder of Chuck while visiting this site. Today however, she got what she'd been waiting for in the form of a message to report in. The story that served to give her small tidbits of information had been updated. The title of the new chapter was _The Hero Returns_. Despite the gravity of the situation, Sarah had to fight to keep a smile from coming to her lips. It was time to go stop Fulcrum. It was time to make sure _he_ was safe again.

* * *

_**And this playground is yours  
spoke God when you met, behind closed doors.  
Gesture your hand and the pawns shall subside**_

"Chuck, it's been far too long. What…is going on here exactly?" Jill was relieved to see a familiar face for the first time since Chuck had set her free back in April, but the nature of the meeting was making her a little more than uneasy.

"Jill, I don't know how well you were able to keep up with what has been going on since you…left. Fulcrum is not the organization that it was when you were here. We've changed." Chuck put an emphasis on the word "we've" hoping that Jill would pick up on the implication. She did not disappoint.

"We? Chuck, when?" Her voice was troubled and frightened. She'd hoped that Chuck would never become what her former affiliation was. She'd told him as much the last time they were together. He'd promised to never let this world change him.

Chuck sighed and stepped toward the window of his office that overlooked the vast openness that surrounded his Barstow base. "Jill, we are now more a part of the larger operation. We have come to identify more with their goals. We have taken on new leadership." Chuck paused and looked to Jill to make sure she was processing everything that he was saying. So far, she seemed to be with him. "I am that leadership Jill."

Jill was stunned by this admission. Not only had Fulcrum come to terms with the rest of the Ring apparently, but now the organization was in the hands of her ex-boyfriend. "Well…Sir, I suppose, why is it that you've brought me here. While I appreciate the reunion, I have all ideas that you have something in mind that you want from me."

Chuck released a small humorless laugh. "First off Jill, I'm still Chuck. It's creepy enough when Carina here," he started motioning over to his second in command as a means of introduction "calls me 'Sir' or 'Commander.' I don't need you starting with that crap too." Jill relaxed slightly at seeing the man that she knew so well appear for the first time during this meeting. "Second thing…you are very perceptive. I do have a specific goal in mind that I wish for you to carry out. It's something that I know now that I must only task with someone I trust. I can trust you, can't I Jill?" He turned his eyes to her. While they looked as deep and soulful as ever, there seemed to be something else within the brown orbs that at one time had only contained love for Jill herself. She couldn't quite place whatever it was, but she hoped that she could be a part of what made it go away.

"What do I need to do Chuck?" It was a loaded question. She wasn't merely asking what mission she was being sent on. Jill also wanted to know what she would have to do to be forgiven. With this other woman here with Chuck, it was clear that Sarah Walker was no longer in his life. Sarah was far too jealous to allow someone that attractive to work this closely with him. And from the looks of it, these two had shared a bed on a few occasions. Chuck was not the cheating kind, so it was further evidenced that his blonde former partner was no longer in the picture.

"Jill…this is hard for me to ask of you, okay?" Jill nodded timidly. This was probably not going to be a very fun assignment judging by Chuck's tone. "I need you to find Sarah. Sarah Walker. I haven't seen her since she left back in… It doesn't matter. The fact is, she left, and I _need_ her back. Please Jill, can you find her for me?" Jill never could deny a pleading Chuck. Even as a commanding officer of a large organization like Fulcrum, he still had that child like innocence about him when he was in need.

"Alright Chuck," she said reluctantly. Helping him reunite with that woman that Jill had come to loathe was not something she really wanted to do. But if it was the only thing that would make Chuck forgive her, then she would really give it a try.

"Great," Chuck replied with a smile. "I knew I could count on you Jill. I have you set up in room 38B. All of the information you need to get started will be in your office waiting on you. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you would do this."

"I can't tell _you_ how much it means to _me_ that you've brought me back in off of the streets Chuck. If I had a debt with you before, it is much greater now. You'll get my supreme effort." Jill turned to leave the room and get started with her assignment. When she had cleared the room and shut the door behind her, Carina turned to the Commander of Fulcrum.

"So…you two have a history I take it." Stopping her jealousy from showing was not proving to be an easy task for the redhead.

"We dated…a long time ago. We've had contact a couple of times since then." Chuck didn't seem prepared to offer any more information on the subject. Carina certainly wasn't going to push for it. When Chuck didn't feel like sharing, which was becoming more and more frequent in his current post, she'd learned to allow him his distance.

* * *

_**And though you play alone,  
you never get lonely, you never get bored.  
Who needs a friend when God's on your side?**_

Sarah strode through the halls of the offices of the National Directorate of Intelligence. Her time on the lamb had not been easy. Luckily her skills had kept her relatively hidden at all times. She'd only encountered two close calls. The first had been only two weeks into her flight.

_Sarah made her way to the front desk of the backwater motel in Statesboro, Georgia. It seemed strange to her that in all of her world travels as a spy and her cross country ventures as the child of a conman that she'd never really spent any time in this part of the United States. There would hardly be any time for sight seeing and meet and greets however. After paying for her room…in cash, Sarah, or Katie O'Connell as she would be known to this particular establishment, walked back out of the lobby and began to make her way down the corridor to her room. Just as she put the key into the lock, she felt a familiar cold prodding against her neck followed by the sliding of a hammer._

"_Sarah Walker. Fulcrum has been looking all over for you. You have no idea what this is going to do for my career."_

_Sarah knew she couldn't let herself get taken. Beckman had stressed just how important she was to the fight against the rogue organization. She knew that the time was now to find out if she had been right about there being a protection order for her. Calling this guy's bluff would either result in her dying, or escaping. Either option seemed more appealing than becoming a captive._

"_So go ahead and pull the trigger. Make your career," she offered. She felt his hand shake slightly on his weapon and at that point, she knew she had him. He would not put up a credible fight against her. _

_Quickly, she jabbed her elbow into the Fulcrum agent's gut, doubling the man over in pain. Sarah then landed a straight kick with her right foot to his gun hand, sending his silenced pistol clattering to the ground. In the next instant, her left foot, she connected with the man's jaw, knocking him to the ground and likely unconscious. She unlocked her room door and dragged the limp form of the Fulcrum agent in behind her. After a quick debate with herself, Sarah decided that leaving him alive was too much of a security risk. She forced his jaws open and stuck the barrel of his pistol in his mouth. Squeezing the trigger, she grimaced at the proximity of the death. Having to stare into the face of someone while you did them in made it all the more real. This was a real as it got._

_Eight hours later, Sarah finally found another motel. Upon checking in, she was greeted by no Fulcrum agents, and for the first time in nearly forty hours, she was able to get some sleep._

Her other close call was not nearly as harrowing. It also wasn't the result of her being tracked. After the confrontation at the motel in Statesboro, Sarah was much more careful to cover her tracks. She knew that getting sloppy got her caught. That was why she'd nearly had a panic attack when she found herself sitting in the same bus station as Jill Roberts. Jill had left Fulcrum, but at the end of the day, she still was someone Sarah knew she couldn't trust. While she had been a member of the organization, she was not nearly as trained or skilled in spy craft. If Sarah was spotted by the doctor, she knew Jill would use the sighting as a get out of jail free card with Fulcrum. Luckily she was able to escape a confrontation without notice.

But all of that running and defensive crap could come to an end now. She was to go back into the field. She was once again going to be the huntress instead of the hunted.

"Go right in Agent Walker. The General's expecting you." Sarah nodded to the pleasant receptionist and made her way into the office of General Diane Beckman.

"Agent Walker, I'm so glad to see you well."

"It's good to be back ma'am."

"Indeed. While you have been away, we have been able to gain at least some intelligence as it relates to the Fulcrum threat. We have pinpointed a general area of operations which we believe to be in Barstow, CA."

"Barstow? Is Fulcrum feeling nostalgic General?" Making jokes at a time like this was hardly something Sarah Walker would normally do. _It's something Chuck would do._ She just felt so alive being back in the position she felt most comfortable in.

"I looks like it Sarah. We have also been able to confirm your reports that Charles Bartowski is involved. We are not sure if his involvement in voluntary or not, but we must assume he is a threat…not a hostage." Beckman's tone of voice sounded uncharacteristically soft and maybe even sympathetic. She knew how Sarah would take to this news. Or so she thought.

"So you want me to eliminate him General?" Sarah knew this would be the order. Trying to fight it would do Chuck no good. She would have to find a way to save him on the fly.

"You won't be alone, Agent Walker."

"Oh?" She hadn't been expecting another partner. No one knew Fulcrum any better than she did. This guy must be special.

"He's on assignment right now, but he'll be joining you in two weeks. In the mean time, you should begin scouting. Make no offensive maneuvers until your help arrives. Understood?" Sarah answered in the affirmative. "Then that is all." Beckman got up to leave the office handing a dossier to Sarah on her way out.

_Hmm, Eddie Cicotte. Let's see why you're so special._

_

* * *

  
_

_**And your vision is clear,  
while you blind your own kind in a curtain of fear,  
your words twisted skywards distracted by stars.**_

"Chuck?" Jill cautiously stuck her head into the Commander's office. Even after a month under his watch, it still felt weird to think of him as her boss.

He turned his chair to face the brunette. A phone was pressed to his ear. "Just a moment," she heard him say to whoever was on the line. "What is it Jill?" Despite everything else, it amazed Jill that he was still at his core a sweet and considerate person. He was an extremely disturbed sweet and considerate person, but still sweet and considerate.

"Sir he's here to meet with you."

"He?" Chuck was clearly confused. Whatever was being discussed on the phone had clearly taken his mind off of the situation he had Jill covering. That had to make it extremely important.

"Eddie Cicotte, Chuck. The guy you told me to bring in to meet you." Chuck looked at Jill with a confused stare for a moment before recognition seemed to wash over him.

"Oh, yes, of course. Give me like ten minutes and bring him in with you. We have a lot to talk about." Jill nodded and left the office, closing the door behind her.

"So, tonight, it's done?" Chuck asked of the man on the other end of the phone.

* * *

_**And you accepted as fact:  
Behold a white horse, with you on it's back,  
a bow in your hand, a crown through your hair.**_

It turned out her new partner _had _been a tremendous help. It also hadn't hurt to finally have some human contact after over six months of solitude. Eddie specialized in sparking and leading insurgencies. He had rounded up a sizeable squad of disgruntled Fulcrum agents to fight with them tonight.

Sarah's skills of infiltration and persuasion had led them to the knowledge that tonight was Fulcrum's big move. At this point, the Intelligence Community was well in the hands of the cabal, but so far they had chosen to stay under the radar. It was all set so that tonight, they could overtake the executive branch of the United States Government. Fulcrum was massive, but even so, deposing a United States President seemed to be a bit of a reach. They may have people in every branch in the government and military, but they still had to be in the minority. At least that was Sarah's hope.

Then the target of tonight's mission was spotted. The army of Fulcrum agents began their march on the White House. Only, at closer inspection, Sarah realized that it was _not_ and army of Fulcrum agents. It was just the Army. It was the United States military that was leading this charge against the establishment. The sheer size of the unit she realized she'd be facing made Sarah realize with regret that this would be a suicide mission. It was none the less a mission she had to undertake. She had to go down fighting for what she believed in. She readied her automatic weapon and began a charge towards the attackers…only to have her own men step in front of her to cut her off.

"What the hell are you doing? We have to stop them!"

"No Sarah…we can't." She turned around to see her partner with his gun grained on _her_.

"Wha-what do you mean we can't?" She tried to push back the bile that Eddie's sudden betrayal had brought to the back of her throat.

"Sarah," he sighed. "They've already won." He pointed to the steps of the White House as the doors swung open. Followed by hordes of television cameras, the President made his way out onto the patio. He didn't seem at all frightened…or even troubled by what was going on. He looked almost…victorious. That wasn't the biggest shock to Sarah however. The biggest shock came when the President was followed out onto the terrace by none other than Charles Irving Bartowski.

"We let Fulcrum win," Sarah whispered to no one in particular.

"No, Walker. Fulcrum was just a part of the ring. Now the circle is complete." Eddie's voice barely registered to the distraught blonde agent. What fully registered however was the sudden pinch she felt in her neck. Reaching up, she felt a needle protruding from her jugular vein. "They won't hurt you Sarah. They just want to talk." Those were the last words Sarah heard as she drifted into unconsciousness while her traitorous partner lowered her to the ground.

He picked up his radio and depressed the button to contact the woman that had been awaiting his transmission. "Roberts, I've got her tranqed."

"Very good Agent Cicotte." _He was a really good agent. It's a shame he has to die. I wouldn't want Chuck to get her back too early. He hasn't noticed me enough yet. _"Bring her back to the van. We'll take her to the secure location."

"On it," Eddie replied. He slung his partner over his shoulder and began to make his way back to the designated rendezvous. Little did he realize it would be the last walk of his life. He'd never get to see this new era of government that was being unveiled not one hundred yards from where he stood. His murderer awaited him.

_**And the oceans shall rise  
and slap on the shores of mountainsides.  
Great waves of progress shall wet the air.**_

_**But oh, no, no, the sky is falling.  
Let's all pray for rain, Let's all pray for rain.  
And you fools in the back with your heads in your hats,  
What when all your fields are rotten,  
your waves of grain, amber waves of grain?  
And my words won't be done, they'll never be done 'till the end.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*- Who is **Kevin Wyndham**? Why it's me. "But wait, Wep, you can't cast yourself in your fic." Why the hell not? It's my fic. And I'm in show business…kind of. So there you are.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Okay, what does Jill have in store for Chuck? How will Chuck handle two Fulcrum hotties vying for his attention? Does he even care, or is his obsession with Sarah too strong? And what's up with Chuck's new friend? And just where is John Casey? All this and more when we move forward in __**Sarah vs. Ashes of an American Flag**__._

_Thanks again everyone for all of the support, and reads, and reviews. It has really meant a lot to know that what I'm putting out there is enjoyed. I look forward to your feedback on this chapter (please?). Thanks, you guys are awesome. Peace._


	7. Ch 6 Some Days Are Better Than Others

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Chuck. The people that do own Chuck decided that we needed to wait 10 months to see Chuck again. I'm not saying they're dumb, but the same people think that Jay Leno every night in prime time is a good idea. Just sayin'_

_**A/N: **__Okay, a few new appearances in this chapter, a new debut, that I am really excited about. Oh, and for those of you who have been clamoring for it…there's a little Charah at the end. Enjoy it…it won't last forever, but as __**NickyR**__ said, you guys deserved to be thrown a bone. I will be out of town until Sunday night, so, it might be a week or so until the next update. I'm going to try to get an update out for my other story before I leave as well, but I make no promises. Anyway, all mistakes are my own. Please enjoy __**Sarah vs. Ashes of an American Flag chapter 6: Some Days Are Better Than Others. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Cast in order of appearance**

**The President…Don Cheadle  
John Casey…Adam Baldwin  
General Diane Beckman….Bonita Friedericy  
Jill Roberts…Jordana Brewster  
Eddie Cicotte…Kevin Wyndham  
Sarah Walker…Yvonne Strahovski  
Chuck Bartowski…Zachary Levi  
Devon Woodcomb…Ryan McPartlin  
Ellie Bartowski-Woodcomb…Sarah Lancaster  
Carina Hansen…Mini Anden  
Emily Norris…Darryl Hannah

* * *

  
**

**January 12,****2010  
Washington, D.C.**

He couldn't believe what he was hearing from the President. He couldn't believe what was going on. He couldn't believe that there could be so many traitors to this great nation.

"… _It's time for us as a people to start making some changes. Let's change the way we eat; let's change the way we live; let's change the way we treat each other. See the old way wasn't working, so it's on us to do what we have to do to survive._

_For too long, we have fought other's wars for them. It's now our day. Instead of a war on terror, let us begin the war on poverty. Instead of a war on drugs, let's begin a war on ignorance. Instead of a war between Republicans and Democrats, let's begin a party of one._

_This is the dawning of a new era of greatness for America. I ask that you will stand with me; that you will stand with _us_ as we fulfill our destiny. The world will no longer take the United States of America for granted, for the United States we are no more. Long live the United Republic of North America."_

It was at that point that he stopped listening. He'd had about as much of this traitorous rhetoric as he could stand. Today was a dark day. It was a day marred forever in his mind by the stigma of failure. The one thing he loved above all else was in effect gone. This 'new beginning' was the beginning of a nation he wasn't familiar with. This was no longer the country he'd vowed to serve to the best of his ability. It was unlikely that it ever would be again.

The now sullen man was drawn from his inner torment by the buzzing of his phone.

"Secure," he answered gruffly.

"Colonel Casey, I take it you watched our former President's speech." It was General Beckman.

"Former, General? It seems to me that he still _is_ the President."

"Oh, he's _a_ president, Colonel, but he's not _our _president. He's the president of this United Republic of North America as he called it. You will recall -Casey- that we serve to protect the sovereignty of the United States of America." The General's words brought a smile back to Casey's face for the first time in months it seemed. She was exactly right. They still had a fight on their hands. Now they were the underdogs. Casey had always relished the role of the underdog.

"So what's the plan General?"

"Colonel, I am sure the presence of Charles Bartowski at tonight's speech didn't escape you." Casey released a low growl. He had indeed seen the moron on stage with the President. It had made his blood boil to know that he'd spent nearly two years of his life protecting such scum. "Of course you did," she continued. "Mr. Bartowski it seems has been very important to the renewed Fulcrum threat. Gaining access to him would grant us access to anything we needed within the organization. I think you know, Colonel, where Chuck's weakness lies."

"So I'm headed to LA." Casey said nothing more. The plan was obvious.

* * *

**The Sarah Walker Extraction Point**

Jill paced furiously outside of the van. She'd run this plan through in her head so many times that it should almost carry itself out. But now it was put up or shut up time. She looked up to see Eddie approaching the meeting point with an unconscious Sarah Walker slung over his shoulder like a sack of laundry.

Upon making his was to the van, he unceremoniously dropped the blonde agent on the floor of the vehicle. "Careful with that. We don't want to damage the package," Jill said from behind him. Eddie turned around to see the barrel of a gun pointed at his face. "That's for me to do later." A hard edge had crept on to Jill's face. The look was met with an expression of recognition and fear by Eddie Cicotte.

Squeezing the trigger, Jill sent him tumbling to the ground in a heap. "Clean _that_ up," she said to the Fulcrum agents under her watch. She walked over to the van and leaned down to get face to face with the comatose form of the object of Chuck's obsession. "Now you get to have some fun with me, Agent Walker," Jill said in a whisper to the sleeping spy.

Then picking up her phone, Jill called a number she knew all to well.

"Jill, what is it?" Chuck was speaking just above a whisper, but the annoyance in his voice was obvious.

"Sorry to interrupt fun time with the President, but I thought you would like to be made aware that Cicotte failed in his mission. Walker killed him and fled. I'm pursuing, and I'll let you know when I've made progress."

"Yes," Chuck said; the disappointment clear in his voice. "Please do that."

Jill was overtaken by a self satisfied smirk. She was sure Chuck would forgive her betrayal one day. It was for his own good anyway. This, _woman,_ had left him of own free will. He deserved much better than her. Not that he'd ever know that he needed to forgive her. Jill would make sure that he never found the truth. She'd make sure that Chuck never found Sarah Walker.

* * *

**January 13, 2010  
Echo Park, California**

John Casey stealthily made his way across the all too familiar courtyard. The intelligence they had said that Chuck was still in Washington, so any security around his family would be relaxed at the moment. Peaking inside the window, Casey saw exactly what he'd hoped to see. Ellie and Devon were all alone in their apartment. And from the looks of things, Ellie was in the family way. The NSA agent hoped that this didn't come to doing any harm to the couple. After all, they were good people, and innocent bystanders, but the threat that Chuck Bartowski posed to _Casey's_ United States of America was far too great to worry about collateral damage.

With one swift kick, John Casey busted through the door to Casa Woodcomb. His gun was at the ready and trained on the two doctors.

"What they hell? John? What's going on here, man?" Devon was flustered by this break in. Chuck had warned him and Ellie that something like this may happen, but during Chuck's time in Washington, the security of his family had been cut back.

"I'm sorry about this, but I'm going to need both of you to come with me." His voice actually did sound slightly sympathetic. Well, it sounded as sympathetic as Casey's voice ever sounds.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, John." The voice coming from behind Casey was accompanied by harsh push of a gun to the back of his neck.

"Carina?" he asked. "So how long have you been a traitor?"

"I'd check my facts Johnny-boy. It seems to me that the President is one of us. It seems to me, that it is now _our_ country. You're not on the side of right as far as this nation is concerned Major." Carina seemed to stare right though Casey.

"Colonel," he corrected.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. But to answer your question from before, who do you think recruited Chuck? By the way, if you see Walker, which you won't, because you'll be locked down somewhere, but for the sake of me rubbing it in your face, if you see her, tell her thanks for destroying a wonderful man. She made it much easier for him to see the light." Her tone was boastful and filled with venom.

"Well, here's the thing Carina-" Casey cut himself off mid-sentence as he used his elbow to knock the weapon from the woman's hands. He quickly wrestled her to the ground and managed to bind her hands with a zip tie he had at the ready. "Huh. Looks like our roles have been reversed," Casey gloated. He turned back towards the two doctors and began to approach them when…

_THWACK!_

Casey dropped to the floor after the attack from behind. An older woman with graying blonde hair stepped further into the room holding a shovel in her hands. Carina turned over from her prone position to better see the new arrival. "Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Emily Norris," she replied while reaching down to cut Carina's binds. The older woman looked up at the two doctors in the room before she continued. "It's a good thing your neighbors had this shovel around Eleanor." Ellie looked on in shock at their protector.

"Mom?"

* * *

**Black Rock Base  
Barstow, California  
January 13, 2010**

"So that's the long and short of it boss."

She heard Chuck sigh on the other line. "Listen," he began. "I'm on my way back out there. I want Casey held until I get there. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT use deadly force against him unless it is absolutely necessary. And when I say necessary, I mean shit better be burning to the ground, got it?"

Carina loved it when Chuck took over like this. Power really did suit him. "Sure thing, Sir. I'll put him in one of the holding cells."

"Very good. I owe that man my life many times over Carina. I want to give him a chance to stand with me again. It's the only honorable thing to do." And that was one of the characteristics of her boss that Carina found least appealing. He genuinely _did_ care about people. In the normal world, that probably wasn't a bad thing, but in the world they lived in, it could get you dead.

"I'll see you when you get here Commander Bartowski." Carina closed the call, but continued to look at her phone momentarily, as if deep in thought. Casey, who'd finally awakened from the shot to the head he'd taken from Momma Bartowski decided to get in a dig at his…well, he didn't know what to call someone that had handcuffed him to a bed multiple times and not slept with him.

"So how was the call? You're more pathetic than Walker ever was Hansen. At least Walker wore the pants in the relationship." He knew it wasn't one of his best zingers, but he needed to gain some semblance of control in the situation.

Carina stared at Casey through narrowed eyes. For the last eight months she'd been all Chuck had. She would not let her loyalty to her boss be mocked. "You shut your fucking mouth Casey," she growled, striking the NSA agent across the face with the butt of her pistol. She took a deep breathe to calm herself. Looking back to the now bleeding John Casey, her mask of stoicism had returned. "_Colonel_, let me show you to your quarters. I hope you will find the accommodations to your liking."

No more words were exchanged between the two as Carina escorted Casey to the holding facility at Black Rock.

As Carina entered the detention block, she heard a very familiar voice. It sounded like… _Sarah fucking Walker…and Jill?_ Carina was confused. Sarah had supposedly escaped. Jill was off the grid trying to find her. That's what the brunette had told the boss. "Stay here Casey," she demanded. Leaving the NSA agent unattended, she quietly made her way into the holding cell.

"Well look what we have here?" Jill's head snapped around to see who had found her already. This was supposed to be a temporary stop until she could find a better place to hide the blonde. She didn't anticipate anyone coming down here today, and she'd cut the surveillance.

"Carina?" Jill and Sarah asked in unison.

"Sarah Walker, I have some choice words for you…later. For now, _Dr._ Roberts, I believe you and I have some matters to discuss." Jill didn't wait for the statuesque Deputy Commander of Fulcrum to utter another word as she bounded across the room and attacked the other woman.

Jill grabbed the stunned agent around the waist and bodily slammed her against the wall, driving her shoulder into Carina's midsection. Carina felt all of the air leave her body. Struggling to breathe and to break the hold Jill had on her, the taller of the two women threw a desperate forearm into the nose of the brunette. She heard the sickening crack of bone and cartilage as Jill's nose broke. Blood started pouring like a fountain from the center of her face as she released her grasp on Carina.

Casey had followed his captor at a safe distance, and now, seeing the entanglement the woman were involved in, he began to move towards the exit to the facility. Before he could make his escape however, he caught sight of a familiar head of blonde hair. The Colonel knew that he couldn't leave his former partner alone to withstand whatever horrors awaited her when this brawl between Jill and Carina ended.

Sneaking past the fighting Fulcrum agents, Casey made his way to where Sarah was being held. Her arms were chained to the wall, but he could see whoever had put her here had done a sloppy job. The chains had been hung haphazardly from hooks on the wall. While Sarah would be unable to free herself, if she only had a little boost, she could easily move so that her arms would be released.

"Walker, I'm going to get you out of here. Straddle my neck," he instructed, stooping down under Sarah. "When I stand up, the tension will be off of the chains, and you should be able to swing them off the hooks." Sarah did as she'd been instructed, and in moments, she was back on the floor. She used her now freed hands to remove the chains from her wrists. Pulling a well concealed blade from the inner lining of her shoe, she cut Casey's zip tie binds, and the two former partners began to flee the facility.

Outside the cell, Jill and Carina had beaten one another into near submission. The two women were a bruised and bloodied mess. Jill threw Carina to the floor once more, but the felled spy caught sight of her reprieve from this brutal showdown. Quickly crawling across the floor, she picked up her gun which had fallen from her hand during Jill's initial attack. Turning to her opponent, she aimed the weapon. Jill only had time to turn her eyes downward as the pistol fired. Jill's head seemed to explode on impact.

A small smile began to creep onto Carina's lips. One of her rivals for her boss's affection was dead. The other was chained up in the…

She didn't have time to finish the thought, as she saw the boot of Sarah Walker come crashing into her head. She was out cold instantly. Sarah and Casey continued their escape of the facility. Once outside, a sad realization came to Sarah.

"Casey, I have to go back in."

He looked at her in disbelief. "You what? What the hell are you thinking Walker?"

Sarah sighed and diverted her gaze momentarily. "Look, John, they're not going to give up until they find me. Chuck's not going to hurt me. And after all, if I'm in with him, I can no doubt get some kind of intelligence about whatever _this is_ going on now. We've kind of been running blind since Orion defected, Casey."

He knew she was right. This would be their best opportunity to learn about this new regime. He couldn't believe that Walker would suggest doing it however. He knew her feelings for the nerd had been real. Maybe they still were real. She'd already compromised herself with him when he was an asset. How did she think she'd avoid it when he was the mark?

"Walker, I'm not going to argue with you. Your point is a valid one. That said, do you think that _you_ can handle that task?"

She looked at him defiantly. "Casey, I do my job. I would hope that you knew that by now." He nodded sadly and began to follow her back in to the detention facility.

Taking care to be as gentle as possible, he re-chained her wrists and secured her to the hooks on the wall. It was hard for him to contain the emotions he felt swelling in his chest. Walker was the best partner he'd ever had. He knew what she was putting herself through with this mission, and it broke his heart a little. It made him hate Fulcrum and the traitors that ran it even more that this magnificent woman would have to give so much of herself for the small chance that it would help stop the threat.

Casey wished he could tell her all of this, but less personal words would have to suffice. "You're the best Walker. Take care of yourself." He reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You too Casey. It's been a pleasure working with you. I'll see you when I get out." Truthfully, she had no reason to believe that she'd ever see her partner again. In fact, she had plenty of reason to doubt that she'd ever make it out of here alive. Chuck would protect her, but what of the other members of Fulcrum, or this larger organization Eddie had mentioned to her outside the White House? Surely someone would be gunning for her.

Hours passed and she sat all alone in her cell, chained to the walls. In many ways, she'd been the last line of defense against Fulcrum. The CIA was losing operatives at an alarming rate. Most of them met their death at the hands of the enemy agency. Still there were always some agents that simply defected.

Traitors were a group Sarah Walker could never understand. But so many of her own had turned. _How could they betray their country? _That wasn't the question that she really wanted to ask herself however. She really wanted to know how _he _could betray _her_.

Deep down, she knew exactly why he did it. She'd driven him to this. She'd driven the one man she'd loved more than anything to become the one thing she despised the most. Now, all was lost. Despite her best attempts at fighting the uprising cabal, the fault for the Intelligence Community's failure to stop the threat was largely at her feet.

No matter how hard she tried to tell herself that she'd done nothing wrong, the words rang hollow in her head. Every day since the tide turned decidedly in Fulcrum's favor, she had fallen for at least a few minutes into the 'what-if' game.

_What if I had just stayed? _

_No you couldn't stay. You risked his life by being there._

_What if I had found some way to stop him? _

_And how pray tell would you have done that Agent Walker?_

_I could have shot him! I could have ended the threat right there! Both sides would have been equal._

_Could you have really killed him Sarah? _

_No, I couldn't have. I loved him too much. I could never believe that he would actually go through with it. I didn't even tell anyone about what he said until it was too late._

The thoughts were painful. The memories of her time with Chuck were almost unbearable. She'd sacrificed the thing that made her happier than anything else in the world. And for what? For nothing. Her sacrifice had not paid off. In fact her sacrifice was the very cause of the current threat to the country she'd been pledged to protect.

_A good soldier would fall on their sword now, _she thought to herself. _But they won't even let me have that dignity, _she added ruefully to her thoughts.

She closed her eyes. Despite the feeling of her arms being pulled from their sockets, utter exhaustion began to grip her body. _Maybe when I wake up, this will all be a dream. Fulcrum will have lost, and Chuck will be safe and sound back in LA where I left him. And I'll be doing my job making sure life is safe for him and for all the Chuck's of the world. _The last part made her even sadder. There was only one Chuck in the world. There was one man that had that million watt smile, and that magnetic personality. One man that could make her melt with his eyes. One man that had ever _really_ cared about her. One man that she'd ever really loved. And she, herself was responsible for ruining him.

Outside the facility, Chuck had finally arrived on the scene. He was greeted by his second in command. "Report Deputy Hansen." He hated sounding so official, but with the emotions of the past couple of days, he knew he had to keep his professional detachment or risk a complete breakdown.

"Well, Sir. As I told you on the phone, Jill Roberts was a traitor to you, and now she is dead. I captured John Casey at your sister's apartment -which I was guarding per your order- with the help of a woman that identified herself as being Emily Norris. Ellie confirmed that it was your mother. I led John Casey back to the detention cell when I found Jill Roberts and discovered her betrayal. We fought, and I killed her." Every word was in a very matter of fact tone.

Chuck looked down at his hands. "And Casey escaped?"

"Yes," Carina said dejectedly. "But the part I didn't tell you is that I recaptured Sarah Walker." She figured a little lie wouldn't hurt. And she could really use some 'Brownie Points' right about now. "I'm sorry that I had to put her in such an uncomfortable situation, but she's in the detention cell. You should go see her," Carina said to her boss, motioning towards the cell block.

Chuck was overwhelmed with emotion. After all of these months, he would finally see his one and only true love once again. He had been starting to think that this moment would never come. He was also eternally grateful to Carina for making this all possible for him. He surprised her when he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him for a very passionate and heartfelt kiss.

"Thank you so much Carina. You don't know-" He stopped talking and pulled her in for an embrace. _You just keep making the right decisions, don't you Hansen? _She thought to herself. _He fucking loves you…he just doesn't know it yet._ She chuckled internally at her good fortune.

Running into the detention cell, he found Sarah hanging from chains against the wall. She appeared to be asleep. "Oh my God, Sarah!" He lifted her up and removed her from her current situation. Sarah startled to at the feeling of being lifted.

Looking down as she was lowered to ground level again, she saw a familiar set of brown eyes that she thought she'd never gaze into again. Despite her feelings about his betrayal and her concerns for her duty to the United States, Sarah couldn't deny just how happy she was to see him. It was an emotion that surprised her. The two long lost loves embraced one another.

For just that moment, all the weight of the world was lifted from their shoulders. They were both back where they were supposed to be: in the arms of one another. Chuck pulled back slightly from the embrace to look into the tear filled blue eyes of Sarah Walker. He reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, tracing his thumb softly across her cheek to wipe away a fallen tear.

And then, for the first time since May, 2, Chuck smiled that special smile that only Sarah could ever bring to his face. Seeing the familiar grin, Sarah couldn't help but smile herself. It was then that she knew she was in over her head with this mission. She'd never been able to control her emotions when it came to Chuck, and it didn't look like that would be changing for the foreseeable future. But when she was honest with herself, Sarah really couldn't care less about the mission anymore. _Her_ Chuck was here now. Despite how horrible things may seem, all was right with the world. She pulled him to her again for another embrace.

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you, too Chuck."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Awww…so sweet. What on earth will break them apart? Oh, I don't know; the fact that Chuck's kind of lost it? How will Carina react to Sarah being on the scene? What will Chuck and Ellie's mom have to say in all of this? What will Casey do now? All of this an more in future installments of __**Sarah vs. Ashes of an American Flag.**_

_Thank you guys so much for reading. I look forward to your feedback. I apologize for taking so long to update the two stories I have going, but I'm going to work hard to make sure that doesn't happen in the future (after my weekend vacation that is). Thanks again, and you guys are awesome. Peace._


	8. Ch 7 Here Comes the Sun

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Chuck. The characters are far too sane within canon for anything that I would own._

_**A/N: **__This chapter is just a little introspection by many of the characters about what is going on at the moment. Not much action, but some decisions are made. And there is a Charah talk. Thank you to all of you that reviewed chapter 6. I apologize for the reviews I haven't responded to yet. I was on vacation until Sunday night, and I've had a hectic week and with trying to get two updates out…I'll try not to let it happen again. Now, I hope you enjoy chapter 7 of __**Sarah vs. Ashes of an American Flag: Here Comes the Sun.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Cast in order of appearance**

Sarah Walker-------------------------Yvonne Strahovski  
Chuck Bartowski/Charles Carmichael-----Zachary Levi  
John Casey--------------------------------Adam Baldwin  
Ellie Bartowski-Woodcomb-----------Sarah Lancaster  
Emily Norris-Bartowski------------------Darryl Hannah  
Carina Hansen-------------------------------Mini Anden

* * *

**Black Rock Base  
Commander Charles Carmichael's Quarters  
January 14, 2010**

As the sun began to creep through the blinds, Sarah lay awake contemplating her situation. The soreness from being tranked, from her short incarceration, and especially from her reunion with Chuck permeated her every muscle making it hard to move. She wasn't positive that she even wanted to move.

The blonde agent had never felt as complete as she had this morning, waking up entangled with the body of Chuck Bartowski. Sarah had long resigned herself to the belief that she would never wake up in Chuck's bed again. _But you didn't wake up in Chuck's bed. You woke up in Carmichael's bed._

And that thought brought her back to the sobering reality. _Her _Chuck was no more. Any glimpse of the man he used to be was merely an illusion. She'd read the reports. He was a heartless murderer now. He'd killed a number of men by himself, and he'd been responsible for ordering the deaths of many more. The sweet, innocent nerd she'd left behind all those months ago had been washed away by the wave of destruction he'd set into motion. His once beautiful nature had been tainted by the blood of hundreds that now stained his hands.

Sarah had always feared that she wasn't good enough for Chuck. The things she'd done during, and even before her career in the CIA had marked her as broken and unclean. But now, the man she loved, the man that lay sleeping next to her, was just as broken; he was just as unclean. In the deepest recesses of her heart and mind, she blamed herself for the loss of his innocence. There was really no one else _to_ blame. His words before he'd fallen asleep the night before had proven as much.

"_I love you Sarah. It's all for you. All of this…I did it because I love you."_

He'd done everything he'd done because he loved her. His choice of words haunted her now. He didn't say that he did it to get her back. He didn't even say that he did it because he needed her; that he was desperate for her. He'd said that he did it because he _loved her_.

Was she a curse? Had his love for her provided impetus to his damnation? For not the first time, she silently wished that she'd never met Chuck Bartowski. Not for her own sake, but for his. She still loved him. At least she still loved the real Chuck. She loathed this Carmichael as he was known to the world at large. Carmichael was the ruthless bastard that was her only rival when it came to the destruction of Chuck Bartowski. She resolved as she rested in his arms that morning that she would find a way to bring Carmichael down. She only hoped that somehow she would find a way to salvage the good man that still resided at his core. Sarah silently cried, bemoaning the futility of that hope, and mourning her lost opportunities with him.

* * *

**John Casey's Safe House  
Somewhere in Nevada  
January 14, 2010**

As the sun began to creep through the blinds, John Casey lay awake contemplating his situation. Last night he'd left the best partner he'd ever had to a doomed mission. It was a mission that would either get her killed, or would compromise everything she'd worked so hard for so long to protect. The only solace he had was that she had a way to contact him if things got too hairy. He only hoped that she would use that contact when the time came.

For the time being, he was going to stay out of sight. It was foolish to attempt anything to take down this new regime when the military was against him and there was a supreme lack of intelligence on the enemy. When Walker found out what was going on, it would be time to move. _Now if she can actually stick to the mission. _

Casey threw back another glass of _The Glenlivet 30 year old. _Waiting, for the Colonel, was always the hardest part. This time it was especially hard. There was nothing he wanted more than to strangle the life out of that treasonous former charge of theirs. Chuck had always been annoying, but Casey had come over time to think of him like a little brother. That was what pissed Casey off the most. By turning his back on his country, the moron had turned his back on family. _You better pray that Walker takes you out before I get my hands on you Bartowski. She still might show some mercy. I have no mercy left for you.

* * *

_

**Black Rock Base  
Commander Charles Carmichael's Quarters  
January 14, 2010**

He woke up to the feel of a hand lightly caressing his face. It wasn't an abnormal feeling. Carina, on her more tame mornings, would often wake him up in such a fashion. But that hand, that scent, didn't belong to Carina. He cracked his eyes and prayed to the God he no longer believed in -just as he did every morning- that what was happening wasn't just another elaborate dream.

All too often since she had left, he'd had this dream. It was a night of passion, concluded by an even more satisfying night of sleep while locked in an intimate embrace with Sarah Walker. This was the part where he almost always woke up. Only this morning, the dream kept going. The angel that seemed to hover above him began to speak.

"Good morning," she quietly greeted him.

"It's the best morning," he replied. And to Chuck, it really was the best morning he'd had since she had walked out of his life. The smile that Sarah knew to belong only to her started to make its way to his face. She had no option but to return the gesture with a grin of her own.

She allowed herself the euphoria of the current situation for just a moment longer. Then she knew it was time to go to work.

"Chuck…why?" The smile that she'd previously worn had completely disappeared. In its place sat an expression of sadness, bitterness, and betrayal.

"Because I've missed you Sarah." Chuck knew that she wasn't really questioning his earlier statement. He'd hoped that this conversation could wait at least a few days. He really didn't want to fight with her when he'd just gotten her back. _It's that damn Agent Walker. Sarah would just enjoy the moment we are having. Of course, Sarah would have never left me to begin with. I hate Agent Walker._

"Chuck," she said in a warning tone. "You know what I mean. Why did you do all of this? How could you betray everything you worked for in our time together?" She paused, averting her gaze from him. "How could you betray me?"

Chuck was horrified to find out that she viewed his actions as an affront to her. He'd been desperate to get her back. Fulcrum had offered him that opportunity. In the mean time, he would be able to correct many of the ills he knew to exist within the current political machine. He had to find a way to make her understand.

"Sarah…I," he paused searching for the right words to make everything alright. "I'm doing a lot of good things now. Some of them are distasteful, I know, but this is an ugly business. You know that."

"I _do_ know that Chuck which is why I tried to make you leave this business behind. I didn't want it to destroy you like it did me! And then, not only do you jump right back in head first the second I walk out the door, but you join forces with a group you _know_ to be against everything that I stand for and everything I believe in."

"Well maybe I was sick of other people making decisions for me, Sarah! Maybe it was time for me to look out for myself. For once, I decided to do what I had to do to get what I want. And do you know the only thing I want Sarah?" She didn't answer his probe. "The only thing I wanted…the only thing I want in the world, Sarah, is the chance to have a life with you. To have a life with the only woman I will ever love."

Sarah's conscience was once again clouded with confusion. She was touched that Chuck still held her in such high regard even after everything she'd put him through. But she certainly couldn't condone his actions. He was a traitor. Sarah Walker hated traitors. On some level, she knew she hated him. But whatever level of spite she held towards the human Intersect was muddled and largely overshadowed by the sheer love she still had in her heart for him.

"Chuck, you just…you need to make this all go away. You can do that. I can help you. We can fix all of this." She was pleading with him at this point to listen to her.

"Fix it? Sarah it _is_ fixed. Tomorrow, I will be named the president's lead counsel. That makes me first in line to succeed him at the top. One day this will all be ours, and we can do with it what we want. Please Sarah, I need you."

"No Chuck, I need _you._ I have a duty to the United States to end this threat. I have a sworn duty to clean up the mess you have made. But I need your help to do it Chuck. We can work together again. And-"

"And what Sarah? Then when it's all said and done, you'll take off again? You'll leave me all alone, wishing I were dead so you can fulfill your all important duty? I can't do that Sarah! I believe in what I'm doing now. You will too, in time. Please trust me." Now it was Chuck that was begging for understanding.

"I can't trust you Chuck. As much as I love Chuck Bartowski, Charles Carmichael is my enemy. And I'm sorry that you think that I don't value you. I do. You are the most important thing in the world to me. That's why I left." She was definitive in her reply. Chuck could see that somehow, Sarah really did believe that leaving him behind eight months ago was the best thing for him.

"That doesn't make any sense Sarah. I love you. I would never leave you behind. I would never doom you to a miserable, loveless life. You are too important to me." Chuck was just as definitive in his rebuttal. He would never leave Sarah. He'd known life without her for too long now, and he knew it wasn't a life that he was interested in leading. Not now. Not ever.

"Chuck," she sighed. "I can't stand seeing what you've become. It breaks my heart that I did this to you. But I can't undo what I've already done. I can't take back my actions. I destroyed you Chuck. I'm so, so sorry." Sarah began to weep openly as she finished her statement.

Chuck embraced his one and only true love. "Shh…I'm still me Sarah. You didn't destroy me. You _fixed_ me. I was nothing until you came into my life. Now look at what I have accomplished."

Sarah had to push the bile back down as she heard Chuck celebrate his transformation into Carmichael.

* * *

**Casa Awesome  
Echo Park, CA  
January 14, 2010**

She woke up to the feel of a hand lightly caressing her face. Ellie startled at the recognition of where she was. _Why am I in the living room? Why did I sleep on the couch? Why did I have that strange dream about mom coming back? Why is this woman touching my face? _

Then it occurred to the young doctor that the dream about her mother had not been a dream. And the woman touching her face was none other than Emily Norris Bartowski. _First Chuck tracks down Dad, and then I find out that Chuck is involved in some kind of government mess, now mom comes back and saves us? _

Life for Eleanor Faye Bartowski-Woodcomb was getting seemingly stranger by the minute. Quickly trying to fight through the early morning fog that she knew would accompany her voice, Ellie voiced the best greeting she could for the woman she hadn't seen since she was fourteen years old.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Besides saving you and your husband from being taken into custody by the NSA?" Emily bore a small smile as she spoke. Seeing that her deflection hadn't deterred her daughter, she adopted a more serious expression. "Eleanor, what do you know about what your brother does?"

"What do you know about what Chuck does," Ellie shot back at her estranged mother.

"Ellie, there are some things you should know." And Emily proceeded to tell Ellie all about Chuck and his history with the Intersect. She told her daughter about his sorted affair with CIA Agent Sarah Walker, and the trials the couple had faced. She told Ellie about the sacrifices Chuck had made, and what he'd done to make a reunion with Sarah possible.

"How do you know all of this mom?" Many of the things she'd been told, Chuck had already clued her in on. She was more intrigued by just how much Emily seemed to know about the situation.

"Ellie…your father and I went through a situation similar to that of your brother and his Sarah."

"Dad worked for the government…yeah, Chuck told me all about that. He built that Intersect thing, right? So, because of the government, you and dad couldn't be together anymore?" This was the hard part for Emily. She'd never been great at expressing her feelings, even to those that she loved. Now she needed to lay out for her only daughter just how much she'd hurt when she had to leave. She had to let her know that it was all for the protection of her children. Ellie needed to know that no matter what, Emily had never stopped loving her or her brother.

"Ellie, when your father was working on the first Intersect, he was given government protection, much like Charles was. At the time, it was simply a CIA venture, so he had one handler. A CIA agent was sent to make sure your father stayed safe. It wasn't her real name, but the woman that took care of your father was known as Emily Norris."

Ellie gasped in surprise. She wasn't really sure why she was so shocked to learn this news. It seemed that she and Devon were the only people in her life that didn't have some kind of connection to the covert world of espionage. And she only assumed that Devon had no connection to that world. At this point however, she wouldn't be surprised to find out that he was secretly working for the KGB.

"At first, our relationship was just a cover. It was a way for me to be around him without anyone being suspicious. But over time, we realized that we only had each other. We also realized that we didn't really _need_ anyone else. Your father was the only man that I've ever loved Eleanor. When you were born, and three years later, when Charles was born, those were the happiest times of my life. I didn't have a family growing up. I lived in orphanages until I went to college. In college I was recruited into the CIA, and they were the closest thing to a family that I had ever known. But the love that was shared between Stephen and I, and the love we both had for you and Charles…" Her voice trailed off as a wistful look came to her face.

"So you're still in the CIA?" Ellie had been warned by Chuck and his assistant Carina that the CIA was out to get her and Chuck. She couldn't trust anyone in the CIA. At the time, she'd come to understand that to mean that John Casey and Sarah Walker couldn't be trusted. But now, if her own mother was CIA, she probably shouldn't trust her either.

"No Ellie!" The words were much more forceful that Emily had intended. She forced herself to calm down before continuing. "I left the agency when I found out how dangerous this Intersect project was. They were planning mass human experimentation. So I had to leave. I had to make a track away from you and your brother and your father. And I kept them off of you guys for five years. They had no idea where your father was until you were nineteen. That's when your father left. He knew he was endangering you and Chares by staying around. They would have used you two as leverage against him."

It all seemed like so much to take in. Her mom was a spy. Her dad was a government genius. They had both loved her and Chuck so much that they had left to protect them. And judging by the love and pain in Emily's eyes, Ellie knew that it had been hard on the both of them to leave. And now her brother was the government genius. He'd fallen in love with the woman that was supposed to protect him. Ellie briefly wondered if maybe Sarah had left to protect Chuck. It seemed to fit the profile of what a spy would do. It was what her mother had done.

"We never had a chance for a reunion," Emily continued, sensing that Ellie was too confused to contribute anything to the conversation. "We didn't have an organization that would help to bring your father and I back together. But Chuck has found a way to maybe reconcile with the woman that has his heart Eleanor. I never intended to get involved in this world again. I was content to hide under the radar of the government, and to stay away from my family to keep them safe. But things have changed. What Chuck's doing could allow us all to be a family once again. I'm so proud of him Ellie. You should be too."

And Ellie was proud of her brother. Chuck had always impressed her with his natural intelligence and winning personality, but according to their mother, he was doing great things now. He was making the world a better place. And now he was reuniting their family. Ellie was happier than she'd been in ages, knowing that the child she carried in her womb would know their grandparents. The child would know that they were both heroes. It was a good day to be a Bartowski.

* * *

**Black Rock Base  
Barstow, CA  
Carina's Quarters  
January 14, 2010**

No light filtered into the room. Her room didn't have any windows. No one was there to gently caress her face. The one she wanted to wake up to was waking up to another woman. He was lying beside the woman that he'd chosen. Sarah Walker was that woman, and Carina was left to play the part of the jilted and jealous former lover.

That he had taken her back so easily really got under Carina's skin. Sarah had left him high and dry. She'd left him broken, and in despair. It was Carina that had been there to pick up the pieces. It was Carina that had helped him to reclaim his role as the human Intersect. It was Carina that had helped him on his path to becoming the leader of Fulcrum and the second in command to the most powerful position in the world.

But despite all of that, last night he had taken Sarah Walker to bed. That deserter was at this very moment taking up _her_ spot in the boss's bed. It was the spot that Carina had made hers almost every night since they had moved into this new facility. But when Blondie came back, Carina had been tossed aside like yesterday's garbage.

But she wouldn't take to this arrangement lying down. Carina was a fighter. If Sarah Walker was going to infringe on her territory, then she'd best be prepared to defend herself and her position. She was resolved. Walker hadn't only affected her position in the organization, she'd affected her position with the man that Carina…sure liked a lot.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'm sorry there wasn't more action in this chapter, but I really needed a chapter to kind of let it simmer and let us get back inside the characters' heads. It has been a break neck speed the past couple of chapters, so I figured slowing it down and letting us catch up to where everyone stood would be a good idea. I hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to your feedback. You guys are awesome. Peace._


	9. Ch 8 Five Stages

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Chuck or the song Ashes of American Flags. They belong to other, wiser people._

_**A/N: **__Alright folks, first off, thank you for all the reviews for chapter 7. I know I say it every time, but I mean it every time. That feedback really means a lot. Okay, now we're getting into the part of the story that I've had in my mind since the beginning. The theme for this chapter is the "5 Stages of Grief" and the song used is the song that the title of this fic was taken from which is "Ashes of American Flags" by Wilco. I don't mind telling you that I worked harder on this chapter than I think I have any chapter of anything ever. I'm really proud of it, so if you don't like it…well, you can still let me know, I won't be too upset, and it will make me a better writer in the end. I look forward to your feedback, and please enjoy __**Sarah vs. Ashes of an American Flag chapter 8: 5 Stages.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Cast in order of appearance**

Sarah Walker---Yvonne Strahovski  
Chuck Bartowski-------Zachary Levi  
Steve Bartowski-------Scott Bakula  
Emily Bartowski-----Darryl Hannah  
Carina Hansen----------Mini Anden  
John Casey----------Adam Baldwin

* * *

**Black Rock Base  
Barstow, CA  
January 20, 2010  
Denial**

_**I want a good life  
With a nose for things  
A fresh wind and bright sky  
To enjoy my suffering**_

One week since she'd become what many would consider to be a prisoner to Fulcrum. She didn't consider herself as such, however. She was clearly Chuck's guest. And she was here on a mission on top of that. No, she was definitely _not _a prisoner.

She was no longer positive exactly what her mission was, however. She still knew that she needed to gather intelligence on this current regime, and Chuck's involvement, but it had become clear to her that she did _not_ need to take Chuck out. Despite what she'd been told, she _knew_ that _her_ Chuck was still alive and well somewhere deep inside this beast known as Carmichael. It was now up to her to rescue him.

She gave herself another once over in the mirror and certainly she approved of what she saw. Hopefully Chuck would agree. This dinner was the most important dinner she would ever have. It's not everyday that a girl gets to meet the mother of the man she loves. It's certainly not something that happens every day for a girl like her. It wasn't lost on Sarah that she'd never met a boyfriend's parents until Chuck had come along. He'd changed so many things for her. This was more evidence to the blonde that he was indeed every bit the good man she knew him to be. She was too strong to let herself be changed by anything less.

The dinner was exquisite. Of course _her_ Chuck wouldn't allow for anything less. He'd always been so good to her. She often thought that she didn't deserve to have the love of a man like him. She'd tried to tell him as much many times, but he'd have none of it. He loved her flaws and all, and that made her love him all the more. If she could change one thing about this evening so far, however, it would be to make Carina leave the building. Chuck hadn't invited her to the dinner, but that hadn't stopped her from looking in through the door many times over. Someone with less awareness of their surroundings wouldn't have even noticed the intrusion.

Sarah, however, was not privy to such a luxury. Her finely tuned spy skills had made her all too aware of every peek the other woman had taken into this intimate encounter. The deathly glares that Carina had cast at Sarah hadn't escaped the CIA agent either. For now, she would try to block that out of her mind and enjoy the evening. There would be time to deal with Carina later.

The conversation over dinner was light, with nothing really of substance on the table for discussion. Sarah liked Emily. She could see a lot of herself in the woman. Emily, like Sarah had once been all about the job. It wasn't until she fell in love, and started a family that she realized that there were some things that were just bigger than the greater good. It warmed Sarah's heart to hear Steve and Emily recount stories of Chuck's early childhood.

For all too long now, Sarah had longed to have a family like the one that was described to her. She had resigned herself to the fact that it would never happen for her, however. She had come to believe that she would never be able to give Chuck the life he wanted. She would never be able to give him the daughter that was a perfect mix of the two of them. But now that they were back together, that dream had resurfaced, and tonight, it felt closer than ever. _Maybe I am meant to have all of those things that I've always wanted but never thought were mine to have._

After dinner was finished, she and Chuck took a walk around the grounds. Being in his company again had been like a breath of fresh air. She hadn't realized just how much she needed this during her time spent away. She'd known that she'd missed him, but she didn't realize just how much she had _needed_ him. The Sarah that was hateful to Bryce during his final days and the Sarah that had killed and seduced dozens of innocents during her time on the run was nowhere to be seen.

That thought gave her pause. If she wasn't the broken, horrible person that she had been for the past nearly nine months when she was with Chuck, maybe she also wasn't seeing the Chuck –or more accurately the Carmichael- that had been during that time. She didn't think that Chuck could or would ever intentionally mislead her, but why else would he revert to the loving carefree man that she'd fallen for the instant she showed up?

Of course, it could be that the reason they had both changed in the presence of one another was that they truly needed each other. Chuck had once made her feel whole for the first time in her life. It wasn't that much of a stretch to believe that he would be doing that again. And now, she was getting an opportunity to return the favor. She was helping to make him whole again. She was helping him to be the man that he was supposed to be. Somewhere along the line –she decided- Sarah and Chuck had ceased to exist independent of one another. They were now one symbiotic organism. Irrelevantly, she began to think of the two of them as Charah in her mind. Without one, the pair could not function.

Then a thought occurred to Sarah. The vision she had conjured in her mind as the definition of their relationship was what people described when they spoke of marriage. In that sense, she and Chuck were husband and wife. It wasn't official in any capacity; there'd never been any kind of ceremony to confirm this commitment. But she was married to the man she loved where it mattered most: in their heart. She didn't know when it had happened, but the two separate souls that resided within their beings had made a pledge to one another and had become bonded for eternity.

For the first time, Sarah understood why she felt the way she did every time that they kissed. She understood why his touch gave her a feeling that no man had ever been capable of giving her. She understood why she'd never had sex with Chuck, only made love. It was all because he was a part of her. He was, in fact, the _most important_ part of her. And anything that vital to any one person couldn't be evil. Of that, she was sure.

_**All my lies are always wishes  
I know I would die if I could come back new

* * *

**_

**Black Rock Base  
February 14, 2010  
Anger**

_**I wonder why we listen to poets  
When nobody gives a f---  
How hot and sorrowful  
This machine begs for luck**_

In love or not, Sarah still had a duty to attend to, and she wouldn't let her country down. And so it was that she had picked up her surveillance of her pseudo-husband and his dealings within the compound that they lived. She'd been given enough leeway to move about the building as she saw fit, and she was surely going to take advantage of that.

The things she saw when she went on this particular surveillance run however shocked and disturbed her to her very core. She had been sure that Chuck couldn't be the man that all of the reports had claimed him to be. She had known in her heart that _her_ Chuck could never be a cold, uncaring killer and destroyer of men. But the well trained eyes of Agent Sarah Walker didn't lie. He was exactly who she'd been told he was.

She watched him stand witness to Carina's torture of an innocent man and do nothing to stop it. In fact, he was largely spurring on the assault. Sarah herself had been forced to play the part of interrogator on many occasions, but this was different. This wasn't an enemy combatant withholding key intel related to a mission objective. This was a man who was unfortunate enough to have sold a cup of coffee to a high ranking official in what had been the Department of National Intelligence.

Chuck was ordering Carina to basically tear this man's skin from his bones to find out how often that official frequented the Starbuck's he worked at. The biggest problem she had with all of this –well apart from the fact that it was so unlike Chuck- is that it was completely unnecessary. With the access they had as the functioning government, they didn't even need to attain information from civilians like this one. It was almost as if Chuck was just carrying out this farce to satisfy some sick need somewhere deep within his twisted mind.

Sarah had thought that she had satisfied all of Chuck's needs by coming back to him. He shouldn't be behaving in this way anymore. They completed one another and made one another better. She had decided that. True, she'd never told Chuck of her decision on that front, but she was sure that he knew as well as she did. So what is it that could make Chuck into this monster she saw before her?

Things should be back to the way that they were over nine months ago. Charah had been reunited. In fact, all of Chuck's family had been reunited. His father was here, Ellie was safe, Sarah had returned to him, and even his estranged was back. All of this combined should have made Chuck more content and happy than he'd ever been; instead, he was still a twisted pit of anger. Then Sarah realized the piece of the puzzle that she'd been missing in this jigsaw that was Chuck's descent into the abyss of sadistically evil behavior in which he'd fallen.

_Carina_. Until Carina had come along, Chuck wasn't capable of such behavior. She'd used her feminine whiles to turn _Sarah's_ Chuck into this Carmichael monster. In many of the ways that Sarah considered Chuck to be her own, it was now apparent that Carmichael belonged to the auburn haired jezebel that was standing along side him at that moment.

Sarah had even made peace with the fact that the other woman had shared a bed with her man. After all, Sarah herself had been sleeping with Bryce regularly up until his death. And on her flight from Fulcrum she'd taken multiple lovers as a means to gather intelligence and stay one step ahead of the enemy. True, those cases had been for the job, but she felt just a guilty then as she did when she was with Bryce.

And at the end of the day, Sarah knew she couldn't fault Chuck for his tryst with Carina. A man left alone that was approached by such a woman with such expertise in the art of seduction was sure to fall to his carnal instincts. No, Sarah didn't hold Chuck responsible for his infidelity to her, just as she didn't hold him responsible for the acts of war that he'd perpetrated against the sovereignty that Sarah had worked so hard to protect. There was one person that carried the stigma of all of those sins, and Sarah aimed to get redemption for her man and her self from her former friend.

………………………

Carina entered her chamber intent on a long hot shower to wash away the blood that now covered her body. Torture wasn't her favorite method of extracting information; in fact, it was a distant fourth behind seduction (which being her specialty was number one going away), deceit, and theft. It ranked only slightly higher than number five which was asking for it nicely. And if number five ever really worked, torture would fall to the bottom of the list.

At the very least, however, it had been time spent with her boss. Such time had become scarce since Walker had come back into his life. Carina's plan to allow Chuck to make his own decision between the two women seemed to be backfiring. It had seemed like such a no brainer to Fulcrum's second in command. She'd been with him through thick and thin. She'd help rebuild him and make him better than ever, which wouldn't have even been necessary without the abandonment and betrayal that Sarah had carried out against him. But he now seemed to be forgetting her completely. She began to contemplate more direct and drastic measures to ensure that in the end she would be the queen of the kingdom.

Carina's thoughts distracted her enough that she was nearly all the way across her room before sensing someone else's presence. The delay threw her off her ability to spot the threat. The phantom's seeming ubiquity both startled and angered the experienced spy. She wasn't accustomed to anyone getting the drop on her, and she didn't appreciate it happening now. She pulled her firearm from the waistband of her pants and took aim at nothing in particular. Despite her best efforts, she was doing a poor job of hiding her trepidation.

As she moved towards the bathroom, a foot struck out at her, knocking the gun from her hand. The kick was followed by a solid punch against her jaw. Slightly regaining her composure, Carina managed to block the next punch from her attacker, which had been aimed at her nose. The subsequent kick to her sternum and forearm to her throat on the other hand were true to their mark. Struggling to breathe now, Carina desperately lunged at the dark figure only to come up empty. The shadow expertly sidestepped the attempt, using Carina's forward momentum to drive her to the floor. Her head slammed against the unforgiving cold tile of the bathroom floor as her left arm was wrenched behind her back. She felt the weight of the other fighter drive down into her spine. One knee had been placed at the small of her back, the other digging in around her third thoracic vertebrae. The lower part of that leg effectively held her right arm in place demonstrating the immense lower body strength of her opponent even as the left arm continued to be pulled at an awkward angle behind her.

The mystery attacker pulled back hard on Carina's hair, bending her neck backwards. Blood was now running freely from her mouth and had begun to pool on the floor beneath her. She wasn't sure if it was from the fall to the floor, or some internal injury. She was sure however that if this beating continued much longer that it wouldn't matter where the blood was coming from, because she'd be dead. The previously anonymous assailant turned Carina's head so that the fallen woman could stare into her burning cerulean eyes. Sarah Walker seemed to be staring a hole through Carina's beaten and bloodied head.

"What did you do?" Sarah's voice was soft, but very dangerous. Carina however didn't answer the blonde, instead glaring back at the other woman through defiant eyes that didn't betray an ounce of the pain she was in. Sarah pulled back harder on Carina's hair, stretching her neck near its breaking point. "I said what the hell did you do to my husband?"

_Husband? They're not married? What is she talking about? This bitch is as crazy as he was at the worst of times._ While she'd let her boss's apparent lunacy slide, she hadn't an ounce of that patience in reserve for Sarah Walker. _Well, if she's going to kill me, I'll give her a good reason._

"What didn't I do to him?" she struggled to spit out. The blood in her mouth made it hard to speak, but her mind was as sharp as ever. "I've got video of all the things I did to him in fact. I'll e-mail them to you. What's your address?" She had one more quip in the queue, but the sharp pain at she felt cut her off from continuing. Sarah had now brought the angle of her neck to its absolute threshold and her elbow was very close to being dislocated.

"I'll ask you one more time," Sarah's voice was terrifyingly cold and disconnected at this point. She was clearly in termination mode. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?"

"I didn't do anything," Carina choked out. "He came to me!" she lied. The lie had the desired affect however, as Sarah's grasp on her temporarily faltered at the shock of the false revelation. It was enough of an opening for Carina to turn over and drive the blonde's back into the door frame. The hold was completely broken, and the Fulcrum agent quickly shot to her feet. Doing her best to stave off the insatiability she felt in an upright position, she delivered a hard kick to Sarah's ribs. Then another. Then in one fluid motion, she retrieved her pistol from the floor and turned back to the other woman, dragging her upwards by her neck. She held Sarah firmly against the wall, a hand wrapped tightly around her throat. The other hand held her gun that was now pressing into the CIA agent's temple.

Realizing that she now held control of the situation, Carina decided to press her advantage before ending this. "Now, it's my turn to talk Blondie." Sarah's eyes seemed to hold no fear despite the ominous tone of Carina's voice. "I wanted to do this the right way. I wanted Chuck to realize that I was the right one. But you just couldn't let me have that moment of victory, could you?" Sarah tried to struggle against the woman holding her, which only prompted the gun to be pressed even harder against her head. "No matter, I suppose. With you out of the way again…and for good this time, there will be nothing standing in _our_ way."

Before Carina could complete her execution of Sarah Walker, however, she heard footsteps behind her. "Carina, what the hell are you doing? Let her go!" _Crap, it's Chuck. _Carina dropped the blonde who crumpled to the ground. Two guards followed the boss in with guns now trained on Carina. She dropped her weapon and raised her hands in the air. "Put her on lock down until she cools off some," Chuck told the guards.

The large men moved to cuff the Deputy Commander, but before they could secure her, she landed a harsh blow to the man on her right and spun, kicking the feet from under the other guard. She quickly fled the room, and then the Black Rock facility. It would be the last time Chuck would ever see her.

_**All my lies are always wishes  
I know I would die if I could come back new

* * *

**_

**Black Rock Base  
February 28, 2010  
Bargaining**

_**A hole without a key  
If I break my tongue  
Speaking of tomorrow  
How will it ever come?**_

In the two weeks since Carina's disappearance from Fulcrum, two things had become abundantly clear to Sarah. The first was that she had been wrong to blame Carina for all the things that Chuck had done. If she'd been the only one culpable in the situation, then it would have stood to reason that he would have ceased the undesirable behavior as soon as she left. Such was not the case.

If anything, he had actually gotten worse. Now it was Chuck that would carry out many of the acts that be before had assigned his trusted assistant. The part of her that was an intelligence officer would have admired his dedication to the cause if she wasn't so vehemently opposed to his cause. And the part of her that was a woman would have been touched by just how much of himself he had sacrificed in her name if what it had made him didn't horrify her.

The other conclusion that she'd come to during the past two weeks was that she was most certainly experiencing the five stages of grief. She re-evaluated her attitude since she'd been staying at the Fulcrum compound, and the first two stages were clear now. Her denial had lasted about a month, during which time she'd convinced herself that _her_ Chuck couldn't possibly be the monster that he appeared to be. That was followed by anger. Having lived with a short temper for the majority of her life, this stage was harder to find the specifics of, but was certainly punctuated by her assault of Carina. That meant she still had three stages left, and right now, she knew it was the part where she would start bargaining.

Unfortunately, knowing that you're experiencing these stages doesn't make it easy to get past them, or to skip them in general. So it was no surprise to her when she started rationalizing for Chuck. It didn't catch her at all as odd when she started begging him to stay with her longer in the mornings or when she began making more plans for them at night. If he couldn't be the Chuck that she loved unless he was with her, then she would make it a point to keep them together as much as possible.

It also was no surprise to Sarah that today, on February 28th, that she planned to try to come to an agreement with him. She wished that this would have all gone down on a Leap Year so that it would be more appropriate, but for their situation, today would have to suffice. Chuck had agreed to meet her for an early dinner, and Sarah had gone all out to make everything just right for the two of them. Veal parmesan with a side of broccoli rabe was the main course. Sarah had actually worked in a kitchen while on an assignment in Naples once, so her confidence in preparing Italian cuisine was actually quite high. She'd known that if she was going to prepare this meal herself that she needed to stick with something within her comfort zone. Tonight was too important to leave up to chance. After all, this might be her last chance to save Chuck from himself.

When Chuck joined her, it appeared as though her planning had paid off. He certainly seemed to be enjoying what she'd prepared for him, and the light humorous side of Chuck that she fell in love with so long ago had certainly been on full display throughout the evening. And as the night was winding to a close, Sarah knew that it was the time to make her move.

"So, ready for dessert?" she asked, as the staff brought in a covered dish.

"Sarah, babe, I don't know that I can eat another bite of anything." Chuck leaned back and began to pat his stomach to illustrate just how full he was.

"You don't even want to see what I've made? I spent so much time on it," she pouted. And Chuck could never resist her when she pouted like that.

"Are you trying to fatten me up Miss Walker? Is this all a part of some evil plan or yours to make me blow up to a size that no other woman will ever want me?" he teased.

She slapped his hand playfully before responding. "Actually, what I have here is very low in calories and fat. It doesn't even have any carbs." She removed the top of the dish to reveal what appeared to a box for a ring sitting on top of a piece of paper with writing on it. Before Chuck could figure out what was written on the paper, Sarah took it and held it away from him. "This is for me," she informed him as she pulled her chair around to sit directly in front of him.

"Okay, I know I'm only supposed to do this on the 29th, but our situation has always been unique, so we're just going to have to make an exception. And I'm sorry I have to read this, but I'm afraid it's the only way I'll be able to form coherent thoughts as I say what I have to say." She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Chuck, I love you. You've known that for a while now. Even in the times that you doubted it, I still loved you. There is nothing that would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you and for us to grow old together. With that said-"

"Sarah, please let me do this. It's only right-"

"No, Chuck…not this time. I have some things that I _need_ to say. Please let me finish." For once, Chuck seemed as though he would let Sarah drive the conversation.

"Chuck, as much as I want to spend my life with you, and have a family with you, and live out our dream life together, I can only do so under certain conditions."

Chuck's look of joy from earlier had completely dissipated. He knew exactly where she was going with this, and it wasn't a place he was comfortable with. "Sarah, I'm not helping you bring down the President. I'm sorry. I love you, but I just can't do that." Sarah contemplated how this could still work out. She thought she had a pretty good idea.

"Fine, I understand Chuck. You don't have to do anything to help. All I need you to do is take up a position of non-involvement. I need you to completely remove yourself from all of this. This life is too dangerous Chuck. I can't live a long happy life with you if you're killed at a young age. Please just walk away Chuck. Do it for me. For us." Chuck furrowed his brow as he considered her proposal. What she'd said made a lot of sense. It wouldn't be that easy for him to just turn his back on this life however.

"Sarah, my love, this is something that I need to think on. Please don't take this to mean that I don't love you more than anything in the world, but I don't take this decision lightly. I hope you understand." Sarah nodded at the man that she thought she knew, trying her best to hide the tears her eyes begged to release.

This was it. He'd made his decision, even if he wouldn't tell her just yet. She knew that he truly did love her, but he wasn't willing to give up the job for her. After what she'd done to him ten months ago, it was hard for her to blame him for that. It didn't make it any easier to take, however. _Now I guess it's time for the depression._

_**All my lies are always wishes  
I know I would die if I could come back new

* * *

**_

**Black Rock Base  
March 15, 2010**  
**Depression**

_**I'm down on my hands and knees  
Every time the doorbell rings  
I shake like a toothache  
When I hear myself sing**_

It had now been more than three months since she'd been brought to this hell hole. It had been more than two weeks since she'd tried to get Chuck to marry her and leave this life behind. It had been more than five days since she'd actually spoken to Chuck, as he was in Washington meeting with the President. All of those time stamps seemed very irrelevant however to the one that was weighing the most on her mind.

Forty-eight days. That was how late she was. If that hadn't been enough a cause for alarm, she had now clearly started to experience morning sickness and swelling and tenderness in her breasts. She'd known depression was coming, but she had not counted on it being accentuated by something like this. Ever since she'd met Chuck, she'd harbored a dream of a normal life with a nice house, and a happy marriage, and yes, children. But she'd never wanted it to happen like this.

She was at a terrible place now. She couldn't go see one of the doctor's in the compound about this because then Chuck would be informed of what was almost assuredly a pregnancy. She wasn't aloud to leave the base, and so an off site doctor was certainly out of the question.

She wasn't even sure if she wanted to keep this baby or terminate the pregnancy. Despite her actions in the field, and the many lives she'd had to take, Sarah had never believed that she would actually consider an abortion. In so many ways, however, bringing a baby into _this_ world with _this_ circumstance was the wrong thing to do.

The problem was that she didn't know what the right thing to do was. She'd sleep on it for now. Chuck wouldn't be home for another week, so she knew she had time to make a plan, no matter what she decided to do.

_**All my lies are always wishes  
I know I would die if I could come back new

* * *

**_

**Black Rock Base  
March 20, 2010  
Acceptance**

_**A hole without a key  
If I break my tongue  
Speaking of tomorrow  
How will it ever come?**_

Acceptance came much quicker than any of the other stages of grief. Sarah had come to accept a great many things. She'd accepted that as much as she loved Chuck, she couldn't be with him now. Maybe someday they could be the family that she'd always dreamed of, but for now, it was not to be.

She'd accepted that although she detested everything that Chuck had come to stand for, that she would never change the way that she felt about him. In such, this baby had been conceived in love. She could never destroy something that was wrought of the beautiful connection between her and Chuck. So she'd accepted that she _would_ be keeping this child.

Finally, she'd accepted that since she couldn't be with Chuck despite her love for him, and that she couldn't do anything to harm him, and since she was keeping his child, that she was left with no other choice but escape. Going to her personal belongings, she found the phone that she'd had hidden since she'd arrived back in January. This was where she'd stored all of the important contacts that she might need while undercover against Fulcrum. There was really only one that she was interested in, however.

"Casey secure."

"Casey, it's Sarah. I need help. I can get out, but are you still at the location you told me about."

"Yeah, Walker, I'm still here. What's the matter? Are you alright?" Casey was both relieved to hear from his old partner and terrified of what trouble she might be in. She was clearly worried about something.

"Casey…I can't talk about it now. I'll see you in a couple of days, alright?"

"Alright, take care of yourself Sarah." He said a silent prayer that she _would_ be alright and would make it to him safely. Whatever had happened to her clearly had her rattled. _Well, best let Carina know that we'll be having company_.

Sarah sat down at the desk in the room that she shared with Chuck. She pulled out a piece of stationary and wrote down a quick note. Hopefully the note would serve its purpose.

_Chuck,  
I'm sorry I have to leave,  
but I can't be with you right now.  
One day, when you remember  
who you are, I'll be waiting.  
That will be our time._

_Love Always,  
Your Sarah_

She heaved a deep sigh of relief. Having made up her mind, she was able to breathe easy for the first time in weeks. She took one final look around the room before bringing a hand to rest on her still taut (for the moment) belly. She was reminded of something she'd said to the father of the child that was inside of her only three hundred forty-one days ago. "Baby," she addressed her unborn offspring. "We have to run."

_**I would like to salute  
The ashes of American flags  
And all the fallen leaves  
Filling up shopping bags

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much for reading. I hope you're still enjoying the story, as it is getting to the part that is really, really fun for me to write. When I started this fic, I had an overall arc drawn out that includes two sequels, but this chapter was the beginning of what I really had in mind for this installment. I hope you liked it, and I look forward to your feedback. You guys are awesome. Peace._


	10. Ch 9 As He Have Giveth

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Chuck, or anything really of interest to Chuck fans. Unless you count my sweet POG collection that I still have in storage somewhere._

_**A/N: **__Hi everyone!__Thank you guys for all of the reviews and kind words about chapter 8. I was really proud of that piece, and I'm glad that it played well with you the readers. This chapter is different. It's more dialogue, and less introspection, but hopefully, it still will be enjoyable. I think a lot still happens, and it sets us up for the climax. There are two chapters (or one chapter and an epilogue, depending on how I decide to label it) left after this one, so we are almost done. But fear not, fans of this story, because Ashes is just the opening shot in this arc. I look forward to hearing your feedback, and please enjoy __**Sarah vs. Ashes of an American Flag chapter 9: As He Have Giveth.

* * *

**_

**Cast in order of appearance**

John Casey-----------Adam Baldwin  
Carina Hansen-----------Mini Anden  
Sarah Walker-----Yvonne Strahovski  
Chuck Bartowski---------Zachary Levi  
Ellie Woodcomb-----Sarah Lancaster  
Nurse---------Keisha Knight-Pulliam  
The Operative---------Chiwetel Ejiofor  
The President-----------Don Cheadle  
The Secretary of Defense---Rip Torn

* * *

**Casey's Safe House  
Moab, Utah  
March 26, 2010**

Casey had nearly worn a whole in the floor pacing back and forth. Walker should have easily made it there by now. Even if she'd run into some company, three days would have been more than ample time to arrive. He'd tried to convince himself that his concern for her was based on a sense of honor, and the 'never leave a man behind' attitude. Deep down, he knew that wasn't the case.

In much the same way that Bartowski had become like Casey's annoying little brother during their work together, Walker had become the overachieving little sister he'd never had. Death was a part of this game, and no one knew that better than Casey; but if something happened to her he knew he'd blame himself for not being there to help.

So caught up was he in his thoughts that he didn't sense Carina approach him. "She's here," the woman flatly stated. He knew that there was no love lost between his former and new partners. Carina had told him the story of there scuffle at the Fulcrum compound at length when Casey had informed her that Sarah would be coming to stay at the safe house with them. He didn't know what she'd hoped to accomplish by sharing that with him, but if it was intended to keep the blonde out, she had failed miserably.

Walker had been a good and loyal partner. Carina wouldn't even be of concern to him if she wasn't giving them intel on Fulcrum and The Ring. If he'd had to choose between the two, it would have been the redhead that found her self without shelter.

Tucking away the comparative thoughts for the moment, Casey went to the door to greet his newest guest. "What the hell took you so long Walker?" His voice was as gruff and emotionless as she'd remembered, but his eyes betrayed his feelings of relief and joy to see her alive and well.

"I figured you'd want me to lose the tail they'd put on me before I got here. And I had to make a stop." The last sentence was said in almost a whisper. Sarah had hoped that her initial continuance of their usual banter would negate the addendum. She had no such luck with the detail oriented Colonel.

"What kind of stop?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"It's been nine weeks." Now Casey took on a look of confusion. _Nine weeks since what?_ She didn't answer his questioning gaze, but instead reached inside her jacket pocket and produced what looked to be a picture. She handed him the photo, and Casey immediately recognized it as…

"Dammit, Walker. Don't tell me you plan on keeping this thing."

The terrifying look he received in response would have been enough to cause panic and paralyzing fear in lesser men. It was almost enough to make even John Casey nervous. He realized then that he needed to back off. He was now dealing with a grizzly bear protecting her cub. No matter how good they had been as partners, Casey knew his importance ranked behind that of this child by leaps and bounds in the eyes of Sarah Walker.

"Yes Casey," she began with a disturbingly cool voice. "I plan on keeping it. In fact, I plan on keeping _both_ of them." Casey swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't believe she was going to go on the run pregnant in the first place. Now he'd discovered that she planned to do it while carrying a _litter_ of the moron's offspring. He knew she couldn't make it on her own. It would be up to him to make sure she and her children were safe. Failing them was not an option to him.

Carina watched the exchange from afar. She was shocked to learn that Sarah was with child, but it now made sense why she would be seeking help. Walker and Chuck had clearly been sickly in love with one another. The only thing that would have made her leave him was if she had something to protect. Even to a career field type like Carina, the woman inside of her knew that she would have done the same thing given that circumstance.

It was largely a relief to the auburn haired beauty as well. Carina really didn't feel up to the continuation of their Valentine's Day tussle, and in the state she was in, Sarah was really no threat to attack. That was really for the best. Carina's relationship with the Independents was still tenuous at best. She had no doubt that if she and Sarah started going at it there in the safe house that Casey would not hesitate to shoot her. She made a decision that when the blonde got settled in that the two of them would have a long talk to clear the air. They were all on the same side now.

* * *

**Black Rock Base  
Barstow, California  
March 27, 2010**

Fulcrum's first in command, and the de facto Vice President of the very young alliance that was known as The United Republic of North America had been holed up in his quarters for five days now. When he'd returned from his latest trip to Washington for meetings as it related to a new constitution and the dismissal of the now defunct Legislative Branch of the former United States, he'd found that Sarah Walker had gone missing. That was a bad day for his staff and any other people within the compound that had come into contact with him.

Unlike the last time Sarah had left Chuck, however, he wasn't busy wallowing in self pity. He'd supposed that every bout with heartbreak was different. The Jill heartbreak had been a low, dull, lingering ache that lasted for five years. The first Sarah heartbreak had been a white hot flame that felt as if a nuke had been dropped on his chest. The second Sarah heartbreak was, however altogether different than either of the others.

The first two times he'd had his heart broken, he didn't know what he'd done wrong. Neither of those times was he given a reason that he was being left. This time he had been told in no uncertain terms in her note why she was gone. This time, all of it was his fault. He'd let this world change him. And Sarah had promised to wait for him to find himself again. So the past five days had been spent in self reflection. He'd done his best to figure out his problems on his own.

On this fifth day however, Chuck realized that he couldn't do this by himself. He needed help finding Chuck Bartowski and leaving Charles Carmichael behind. There was only one person that he knew could help him heal his sense of self. She had been the one to always help Chuck when he needed it. If Chuck could actually beat this demon that had overtaken his mind and body, Ellie would be the one to show him the way.

_Chuck,  
I'm sorry I have to leave,  
but I can't be with you right now.  
One day, when you remember  
who you are, I'll be waiting.  
That will be our time._

_Love Always,  
Your Sarah_

He read the note once more before neatly folding it and putting into his pocket. "I won't keep you waiting long, Sarah. I'm going to figure this out for you," he spoke to the empty space in his room. Taking a deep breathe and one final glance around the room he'd made home for months now he headed for the door, and hopefully towards his future with his true love.

* * *

**Casa Awesome  
Echo Park, California  
September 6, 2010**

Ellie quietly checked on her still slumbering brother. He'd been back in the house with her and her family since late March. He initially said that he was needed there to help protect Ellie, Devon, and their infant son Worth Stephen. After a week back in his former room, however, he confided in Ellie that he'd returned home to try to rediscover who he was. He'd explained then that Sarah didn't want to be around this "Charles Carmichael" and that she'd left, promising to return only when he could remember himself.

Ellie had been happy to accommodate him. The two siblings had always looked out for one another, and she had been eager to really get to spend some quality time with her brother for the first time in almost a year. She'd insisted that they have one hour every night that was just "Brother/Sister time" during which they would talk about their day, their hopes for the future, and anything else under the sun. She hadn't wanted to push Chuck into telling her what exactly had changed about him, but she knew if she made him comfortable enough he'd eventually come clean to her.

And she'd been right. It hadn't happened all at once. In fact, it had taken many hours, and months of reassurance from her that it would be alright before he started the process of learning how to be honest with his sister again. But once the dam had been broken, there was no stopping the rush of information that she received from Chuck about just who he had become.

Up until that point, all she'd been told about his work was related to the very general requirements of the job. The details of what he'd done had always been off limits. So he had started again from the beginning, telling her about his early missions with Sarah and Casey. He told her how they would always tell him to stay in the car, but he never would. He told her about La Ciudad and their tango. He told her about Lazlo and his crazy plot to destroy the world. She was regaled with the stories of Carina's first visit, Casey's French lover, the _true_ story of her engagement ring and the moment he'd shared with Sarah that night.

Ellie learned about the confrontation with Mr. Colt, Chuck playing _Missile Command _to _Rush_ music to save the world, his fight in a _Gravitron_, and Sarah's dad and a wealthy oil sheik. Chuck told his sister all about the war with Fulcrum, and how he'd helped to cripple the cabal along with his team.

Ellie was proud of each story she heard from him about his first stint as the human Intersect. It was amazing to learn just how much of a hero he'd been all along without anyone really knowing it. Her pride was shelved however when he began telling her stories about what he'd done as the Deputy Commander, and then the Commander of Fulcrum.

Never in a million years could she imagine her sweet, loving brother doing the things he told her about. More than thirty men had died directly at his hand. He'd been party to the deaths of hundreds more. And on top of that, he'd ordered and played witness to the torture of countless individuals, many of whom, apparently, had nothing to do with his cause. He'd had them tortured for his own amusement.

The thought of the monster that Chuck had become made her skin crawl. He _was_ getting better, and as such, she'd never tell him this, but she understood why Sarah had left. Even though the blonde woman must have seen similar or worse things during her time as an intelligence operative, seeing the man that she loved do those things would certainly affect her. But that was why Chuck had come home. He was here to learn to be himself again. Ellie knew that she'd do anything in her power to help him accomplish that.

He'd shown particular progress that day. Ellie was leaving town for a five day medical conference in Salt Lake City, so the two had made a day of it. Worth was getting to spend the day with his maternal grandparents, and so Ellie and Chuck had planned a full schedule to build up reserve sibling bonding time to last over her five day absence.

She was proud that Chuck was starting to show remorse for the things that he'd done because of the nature of the acts themselves and not just that they'd caused him to lose Sarah again. That was an important breakthrough in her mind. If he was going to overcome the Carmichael monster, he had to realize that what had been done was monstrous.

And so, as she left her apartment to head to the airport, Ellie felt good in the knowledge that Chuck was well on the road to recovery. Her little brother was still there, and he was showing himself more everyday. There was certainly a storm on the horizon, however, as far as she could tell. As Chuck continued to make improvements, he'd eventually expect Sarah to show back up in his life. She worried what would happen when the other woman didn't return. No one knew where Sarah Walker was, or even if she was still alive. And as much as Ellie wanted to believe that Sarah would keep the promise she'd made to Chuck to be waiting for him, the prospects of that reunion looked bleak. Ellie would be prepared when the eventual fallout occurred, just like she'd always been for him.

* * *

**St. Mark's Hospital  
Salt Lake City, Utah  
September 9, 2010**

"Ms. Franco?" Sarah looked up at the nurse who'd just entered. "Dr. Succop had to leave town on a family emergency. If it's fine with you, we have a visiting doctor seeing his patients in his absence."

Sarah considered the offer. She'd spent weeks searching for an acceptable OBGYN anywhere in the state of Utah. It made her uneasy to see any doctor without being able to do a thorough background check, but in her current state, it wasn't wise to leave the safe house any more than was absolutely necessary. Deciding that it was highly unlikely that the doctor would have Fulcrum connections, and even less likely that they would recognize her as a person of interest to the cabal even if they did, she reluctantly agreed.

It was a decision that she wished that she could have back when the door opened again to reveal Dr. Ellie Bartowski-Woodcomb. Knowing that there would be no escape from being identified even if she was in peak physical condition –which she was most certainly not- Sarah dropped her head in defeat.

Ellie glanced over the chart of the patient. She didn't get to do much in women's health back in LA, and she was enjoying the opportunity for the experience. "Rebecca, how are you…" Ellie's voice trailed off as recognition of the woman she was examining washed over her. "Sarah?" she asked weakly.

"Ellie, I can explain-"

"Explain what?" Ellie's voice was frighteningly hard and shrill. "Explain how you left my brother with a promise to come back if he changed? And he _did_ change Sarah. He has spent the past nearly six months trying to be a better person all for you. And how do you respond? You go off and find some guy and get pregnant. Well, I assume it's just one guy. Do you even know who the father of this child is you whore." Professionalism was right out the window in that moment. Ellie had a family to look out for. Chuck was always so busy trying to help others; he never took up for himself. It always made her happy to come to his defense.

"Ellie, they're Chuck's!" Sarah shouted. Ellie stopped in her tracks. She stared at the blonde before her in disbelief. If this woman was carrying her brother's children, why would she have left?

"Then why…why did you leave him Sarah? Why wouldn't you let him know that he is going to be a father?" Ellie didn't know how to feel. She felt hurt for her brother; she felt confused at Sarah's actions; but as a woman, she felt like she needed to at least hear the other woman out.

"Ellie, I don't know if you know what Chuck had become…how bad it had gotten." Ellie nodded and began to speak, but instead allowed Sarah to continue. "Ellie, I love your brother. I will always love him. But when I realized that I was pregnant, I suddenly had someone else to think about. I can't let my children grow up in that environment Ellie. I can't let them be around Charles Carmichael." She paused, licking her lips before continuing. "If he has really changed, then maybe we can be a family. We can go somewhere and raise our daughters and be happy. But I have to know first Ellie. I have to see him with my own eyes. I have to know that these little girls will be safe."

"You think Chuck would harm your children? He would never do that Sarah. He would love them-"

"You're right Ellie; _Chuck_ would love them more than anything in the world. He'd be the greatest father in the world for them. If I knew that I was going to be with _Chuck_ then I would have no doubt in my mind about going back. But he is a different person sometimes Ellie. I've seen it. If he can prove to me that he really has remembered how to be the man that I fell in love with, then I will go back to him. I swear I will Ellie. But he doesn't know about our daughters. I don't want him to know until I see that he's changed."

Ellie wore a very conflicted expression. She didn't know how she could lie to Chuck about something this huge, but at the same time, she didn't want to risk bringing harm to children.

"Ellie, I know that I lost the right to appeal to you as a friend the first time I left Chuck. I was wrong then. I have no right to ask you to betray your family on my behalf." She paused, heaving a deep sigh. "But I'm asking you, as a mother, to keep this secret for the safety of my children. Please Ellie." The doctor couldn't help but see the sincerity in the pleading eyes of the mother-to-be. She was torn on what she should do. No matter what, she would feel like she was betraying her family. She either would have to lie to her brother, or endanger her unborn nieces.

Then Ellie remembered the conversation she'd had with her mother the morning after she'd come back into their lives. Their mom had left because it was the only way to protect her and Chuck. Despite how much it had ripped her apart inside, she'd done what she had to do to keep them safe. As much as she'd missed having a mother during her adolescence, she was very grateful for what Emily had done for the siblings. This would be Ellie's chance to repay the universe by helping another mother that was only trying to protect _her_ children.

"Okay, Sarah. I won't say anything. You have my word. On one condition." Sarah looked at the brunette woman urging her to continue. "After you have the girls, you meet with Chuck. See if he's changed. I trust you to make that decision, but please, give him a chance."

"Ellie, nothing would make me happier than to have _my_ Chuck back. Once they're born, I will arrange a meeting with Chuck. You have my word."

Ellie would keep her word to Sarah. While she was more upbeat around Chuck upon her arrival back home, she never betrayed the secret that she'd discovered in Salt Lake.

And on October 14, 2010, during her thirty-ninth week of gestation, Sarah gave birth to two beautiful, healthy baby girls. Kate Walker and Karin Lisa Bartowski were born eight minutes apart, each weighing 5.2 pounds.

* * *

**Casey's Safe House  
Moab, Utah  
October 31, 2010**

It amazed Sarah how much their daughters looked like them. She knew it shouldn't; after all, it was simple genetics. But she'd long dreamed of having a daughter that was the perfect mix of her and Chuck. What she got instead was Kate with fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes, the spitting image of Sarah, and Karin who was clearly her father's daughter with darker skin, dark brown hair, and those deep soulful brown eyes that had always made Sarah melt. It was almost perfect. And today was the day that Sarah would find out if she could make it completely perfect.

"When they're asleep, you're supposed to be asleep." Carina's voice was gentle so as not to startle the sleeping infants or their mother. It shocked her how much watching Sarah through the process of becoming a mom had changed _her_. Carina had always put her personal well being and happiness in front of everything else in the world. Now she knew that she'd sacrifice her life for the two tiny people that she'd just met. It was a disturbing feeling.

"Not this time, Carina." The red head looked up in question to the other woman. She was shocked when she saw Sarah drop her bathrobe to the floor to reveal that she was already decked out in full mission gear. Before Carina could speak up in protest of whatever the blonde had planned, Sarah strode past her into the common room where Casey sat.

Before the flood of questions could start, Sarah spoke to the other two agents who'd fixed her with bewildered stares. "I'm going to meet Chuck. I promised Ellie that I would in exchange for her keeping the twins existence a secret, and I will. If everything goes well, my family will be whole for the first time." Sarah smiled briefly at the thought of that dream finally coming true. The smile quickly faltered when she thought of the other extreme outcome. "However, if something happens to me, John, Carina, please take care of my girls. Make sure they're safe…from everyone."

"Sarah, why go now? We can keep hiding. They never have to find you or the children. All of you are safe with Casey and me." Carina was pleading with her friend to reconsider her choice. As unorthodox as three spies and two infants in one house seemed, Carina had come to think of this as _her_ family.

Sarah sighed. "Carina, if I don't go back…if I don't at least meet with Chuck, he'll eventually come looking for me again. You know that he will." Carina nodded sadly in agreement. "I can't take the change that he'll find Kate and Karin. He'll take them, Carina. They'll have Intersect testing done on them before they know how to spell their names. I can't let that happen. I'm going to meet Chuck to stop that from happening. It won't stop as long as I'm on the run." Sarah's voice was sad, her expression resigned as she ticked off the reasons that she had to go.

Neither Casey nor Carina could argue her logic. The babies would be much safer after Sarah found Chuck. It was really the only choice to keep the girls safe. "Thank you," she said to her two partners, before hugging both of them on her way out the door. Given the circumstances, Casey had no problem with the show of affection like he normally would. This was very possibly a good-bye to Sarah Walker forever.

Once out the door, Sarah placed a call that would begin the next -and hopefully best- chapter in her life. "Ellie? It's Sarah. Is Chuck around? Well, I'm keeping my promise Ellie, just like I said I would. I'm coming to see him. I should be there tomorrow afternoon. No, I'm driving in. I can't risk being seen at the airport. There are still far too many people that would see me dead. Ellie, just make sure that Chuck's there. You can make it a surprise if you like, it doesn't matter to me, I just want to see _my_ Chuck. Alright, bye Ellie, and thank you." Sarah put her phone away a prepared herself for the long journey ahead.

* * *

**Casa Awesome  
Echo Park, California  
November 1, 2010**

"No, Chuck. Just stick around for a little while, please?" Ellie had been in frantic Ellie mode all day. Chuck couldn't understand for the life of him what had gotten into his sister.

"Sorry, Ell, I have business to take care of. I'm sure that whatever you have planned is going to be _great_. I will try to make it back in time to enjoy…whatever it is." Ellie was now at the end of her rope with her little brother. She'd really wanted Sarah's appearance to be a surprise, but she would have to blow the surprise if it was the only way to keep him here.

"You can't leave because-" Before Ellie could complete the thought, the doorbell rang. Sensing that this would be a great chance for escape, Chuck quickly moved across the room to open the door. Not even looking up, he greeted the visitor as he tried to slip out of the front door.

"Hi, how are you? Come on in won't you?" Chuck began his attempted slide past the person at the door, when he made eye contact with…"Sarah?" He turned to his sister. "Ell, you knew? This was the surprise?"

Ellie couldn't tell whether Chuck was happy or upset to see the woman. Maybe he was upset with _her_ for not telling him about Sarah's visit in advance. Whatever it was, his unreadable emotions had put the brunette on edge. Luckily Sarah spoke to break the tension.

"I told you that I would wait for you, Chuck. I came to see if you're ready." Her voice was soft, but confident. That confidence had likely come from her rehearsal of that line over and over in the car during the long drive from Utah.

"I am Sarah. Since you left, I've done nothing but try to become the man I was again. I'm him Sarah. I'm ready." He was smiling, but it was a nervous smile. The most important thing in his life –his relationship with Sarah- hung in the balance.

"I'm happy to hear you say that Chuck, but you'll understand if I'm a little skeptical to believe you. The things I saw you do, Chuck…" her voice trailed off. "We need to have a long talk about it, and then we'll see." She looked up at him through eyes that still held love for him, but were clearly wary of the situation.

"Alright, let's talk." He grabbed her hand to pull her into the apartment, but she resisted.

"Not here. Come with me." He looked at her quizzically, but followed her out into the courtyard still the same. Soon, he had taken his old seat: riding shotgun in Sarah's Porsche. Twenty minutes later, they'd pulled into a familiar parking spot, overlooking a familiar stretch of beach. Sarah was the first out of the car, but Chuck was soon to follow as the couple made their way to a place they hadn't been in a very long time. They would have this talk in _their_ spot.

* * *

**The Oval Office  
White House  
Washington, D.C.  
November 1, 2010**

"Sir, they've just walked out onto the beach," said the voice of the operative the President had assigned to watch his second in command.

"Very well, then. It's done." The President conferenced in his Secretary of Defense. "Secretary, Commander Bartowski has become compromised. Put all units on alert and prepare to execute the Machiavelli Initiative on my command."

"But, Sir, that's a complete cleaning order. Is that really necessary?"

The President would not have his orders questioned. "Prepare to execute the Machiavelli Initiative Mr. Secretary, protocol 3. It will commence at my command." The Secretary of Defense nodded gravely. He only hoped he could forgive himself for all of the innocent blood that would be spilled that day in the name of the "Greater Good."

* * *

_**A/N: **__What exactly is "The Machiavelli Initiative?" What will Sarah and Chuck talk about, and will they even get a chance to talk under the watchful eye of the President's Operative? Will Casey and Carina be able to keep the girls safe? Okay, there are a lot more questions than that, but that's a start, and almost everything will be answered in the next chapter!_

_Thank you so much for reading guys. The reviews and support for this fic have been terrific despite how it is…well…depressing, hehe. I really appreciate hearing from everyone of you, and I look forward to your feedback on this chapter. Until next time, this is Wepdiggy saying all of you guys are awesome. Peace._


	11. Ch 10 Across the Stars

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck. I don't think you want me to own it at any point either. Why? Just wait._

_**A/N: **Alright guys, so this is the last chapter. There will be a brief epilogue to follow. It will probably be up tomorrow, so look out for that. Thank you so much everyone who's stuck with me through all the angst in this one. I know it's been a chore at times to put up with what I put our characters through, but believe me, I have and have had a plan all along. You may not believe that after this chapter, and by the way (possible) major character death(s) warning, but it will all come together eventually. Thank you to everyone that reviewed chapter 9, and I look forward to you feedback on this one. Please enjoy **Sarah vs. Ashes of an American Flag chapter 10: Across the Stars**.

* * *

_

**Cast in order of appearance**

Sarah Walker-----Yvonne Strahovski  
Chuck Bartowski---------Zachary Levi  
The Operative---------Chiwetel Ejiofor  
Speaking Guard---Dwayne Johnson  
Johnson-----Nathan Fillion  
Emily Bartowski---Daryl Hannah  
Steve Bartowski---Scott Bakula  
Ellie Woodcomb-----Sarah Lancaster  
Devon Woodcomb---Ryan McPartlin  
John Casey-----------Adam Baldwin  
Carina Hansen-----------Mini Anden  
The President-----------Don Cheadle

* * *

_The answer is of course, that it would be best to be both loved and feared. But since the two rarely come together, anyone compelled to choose will find greater security in being feared than in being loved. -Niccolò Machiavelli

* * *

_

_**In the great Book of John, you're warned of the day  
When you'll be laid beneath the cold clay  
**_

Sarah and Chuck sat staring out at the ocean, neither willing yet to break the comfortable silence. For now, they were content to bask in each others company for the first time in months. As they continued to watch the waves roll in, the sea seemed to speak to them. It assured them both that everything was right with this moment. This was where the couple was meant to be.

Taking her much smaller hand in his own, Chuck peered deep into the eyes of the woman who possessed so much of him. Finally, resolved to speak the first words of this all important conversation, Chuck spoke. "I'm sorry Sarah." She looked at him questioningly but didn't reply. "I'm sorry for what I let happen to me. I'm sorry I stopped being the man you thought I was." He could no longer meet her gaze through his embarrassment.

"Hey," she began, cupping his face and turning it towards her. "I'm sorry too, you know? I should have been more honest with you all along. I wasted so much time that we could have spent together by lying and not telling you how much you mean to me. And…and I'm sorry I wasn't honest when I left the first time."

"How do you mean?" The two had now turned to completely face one another, each with their stare focused only on the other; their hands clasped together, their legs intertwined.

Sarah sighed before finally coming clean about her extraction back in May. "I never wanted to leave you Chuck. I tried to quit…I told them I couldn't do it any more. I told them I only wanted to be with you." She stopped briefly as her sudden sobs had overtaken her body. Chuck inched closer to her and pulled her into a comforting embrace, whispering reassurances in her ear. "They said that if I stayed, they'd take you. They would have _made_ you be the Intersect again. I couldn't let them have you. I thought that when enough time had passed, that I could leave, and they'd never know the difference. I just wanted to be with you, Chuck. I'm so sorry I never told you that."

Chuck didn't know how to respond. She'd always planned on coming back to him? If he had just been patient, she would probably have been back by now and they could be living their normal life? He was suddenly rushed with many conflicting emotions. He was overjoyed that she wanted that life with him. He was angry that she hadn't trusted him enough to let him in on the plan, however. Chuck was furious at the organization that had ruined their dreams, but he didn't know if he should blame the CIA or Fulcrum. It was almost too much to take all at once.

Then he was calmed by the realization that they _could_ have that life now. If she would still have him, they could be together for real, for good. "Sarah, I'm ready to give this all up. I'm done with Fulcrum. I'm done with spying, and lying, and all the stuff that I always hated. Please just give me another chance," he begged.

Sarah looked down to the sand to gather her resolve to tell Chuck her final secret. "Chuck, there's one other thing I have to tell you before you decide on whether or not _you_ want to give _me_ another chance."

"Sarah, I don't care what happened. I'll accept anything that comes with you. I'll be your very own personal baggage handler," he said harkening back to their first "date" with a classic Chuck Bartowski smile.

Sarah had no choice but to smile back despite the gravity of the moment and her impending confession. Schooling her face, she began to tell Chuck about _their_ children. "Chuck, when I left the last time…there was more to it that I let you know. I left because-" Sarah's words were cut off as a gunshot rang out over the beach.

The first shot missed both Sarah and Chuck, meaning the shooter was either trying to play over his head, or he was toying with them. Morbidly, Sarah decided it was probably the latter. As the sound of gunfire again pierced the air, Sarah did what came to her naturally in these situations; she protected Chuck.

Throwing herself at the tall man, Sarah quickly took him to the ground, covering his body with her own. Yet another shot was fired, but this time, the sniper had not come up empty. Sarah felt the hot burning pinch enter through her side. Losing all the strength she was using to keep herself hovering over Chuck, she collapsed onto his chest with a gasp.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked frightened by her sudden fall. "Sarah, are you all right?" His voice and demeanor showed true panic, which was not assuaged when she didn't respond to him. Holding her against him firmly, he took care to roll her over to the sand to examine her. The dark red stain he saw emanating from just below her rib cage was quickly spreading across her white t-shirt. "Sarah, oh my God, you've been shot." He immediately regretted his words. He was quite sure that she _knew_ she'd been shot. "You're going to be alright, okay?"

Sarah laughed bitterly at her fortune. She'd finally found _her_ Chuck again and everything was being ripped from her before she could even come to know and enjoy it. "I knew I should have left the vest on," she choked out with a small smile.

"No, Sarah, it's alright, you're going to be alright. You have to be. You can pull through this, I know you can. You're Sarah, you can do anything," he recited with tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. The reassurance was more for him than it was for her. _His_ Sarah was a fighter, and he knew she would get through this if she could. "Please Sarah, be alright."

She weakly pressed her finger to his lips. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, but she knew her time was limited. She had to stop him before he got going. It was her job to protect him, from anything. That included her death. She needed to say something to make this alright for him. She had to make sure that he continued to be the real Chuck even after she was gone.

"No, Chuck. I'm not going to be alright. It's not our time now. But…" her words trailed off as she felt him move away from her and stand up. She was hurt and confused by his sudden distancing of himself from her. There wasn't a lot she could do to stop him, however in her current condition.

"Where are you?" Chuck shouted. "Come out and face me! Or better yet, just kill me too. You've already taken everything from me!" Chuck's voice was pained and manic. Sarah did her best to reach out to him and pull him back to the ground where he'd be safe, but her attempts were in vain in her weakened state. "I said kill me, you bastard! Kill me!" Chuck shouted again. Sarah lunged for his legs once more, this time finding pay dirt. She began dragging him to the sand when one final shot was fired, knocking Chuck from his feet.

As he crumpled to the ground, Sarah pooled all of her remaining energy and drug herself over to Chuck's stilled body. "Chuck, talk to me Chuck!" It was Sarah that was panicked now. The pain from her gunshot wound had been silenced by her fear for the life of her beloved. "Chuck, look at me, please be alright." Sarah too was now crying.

Chuck opened his eyes and even through the pain erupting from his abdomen, he couldn't help but be taken by the blonde, goddess like apparition that hovered over him. He gazed up into her clouded blue eyes, reaching up to wipe a tear from her cheek. "Sarah, we're going to…" he paused, not willing to finish the thought. It wasn't so much that he feared his own death, but he couldn't bear to think of _his_ Sarah dying. "Aren't we?"

She had no words for his partially asked question, but instead, merely nodded her head in reply. She let her weight rest on his outstretched arm as she gently stroked his face and ran her hands through his hair for what she figured to be the last time.

He mustered the strength to pull her closer to his body, ignoring the pain that it caused the gaping hole in his belly. "I love you," he said weakly.

"I love you, too. And I'll be waiting." The strangeness of her final statement didn't register for Chuck in the moment. He had a limited time left in the world, and a limited time left with _her_. He wasn't going to waste it thinking. Leaning his head down slightly he captured her lips with his own. The couple kissed each other as passionately as their current conditions would allow, both content to let their final breath die on the lips of their soul mate.

_**The Angel of Death will come from the sky  
And claim your poor soul when the time comes to die

* * *

**_

The operative sat atop his perch, watching the couple down on the beach intently while awaiting his orders. He'd instructed every man under his command to their posts, and they were awaiting their roles in the impending action.

"All units are in place, prepare to execute on the command," said the voice in his ear. He nodded to his right to indicate that his second should make a final pass over for their crew and make sure all systems were go. This was the most important leg of the initiative, and they couldn't afford any mistakes.

He stilled himself and focused on the moment. It was about time for all hell to break loose. "Execute the Machiavelli Initiative," said the voice of the President. The operative looked over to the others and gave a gesture to indicate that it was about to commence. He raised his weapon and took aim over the heads of the two entangled lovers. His hope was that the missed shot would separate the two in a panic. It didn't work as such. The second warning shot also failed to split up the pair and give him a cleaner shot on them. Resigned to the fact that they wouldn't let go of one another, he took aim at the blonde lying on top of the Fulcrum Commander. His shot was true, as he knew it would be.

He couldn't believe his good fortune when his male target turned over to take a position atop the already felled female agent. Feeling no need to rush, a rare moment of tenderness inspired him to allow the two to say their goodbyes before he took his next shot. After a moment, the man got to his feet and began yelling out into the open expanse. At first, the operative was taken aback by the bizarre behavior from the tall man. He quickly put aside his surprise, however, and decided to oblige the man's pleas to be killed.

After the two had been down for a number of minutes, they finally had seemed to still, resting in one another's arms as they expired. It was time for the next stage of the plan. "Get the medical team down there now!" the operative ordered. "Revive Bartowski by any means necessary. He is _not_ to die. Is that understood," he spoke forcefully through the radio to the leader of the rescue unit. Then he watched as the body of the human Intersect was loaded into an unmarked mobile medical unit even as the medics had begun work to bring him back. The operative's job was done here.

* * *

_**When the Angel of Death comes down after you  
Can you smile and say that you have been true?  
**_

The four agents that had been assigned protective detail of the Fulcrum Commander's family (each family unit had two bodyguards) sat just outside of the courtyard. It was rare that either team got to have interaction with any colleagues other than their partner, so these family dinners were always a great escape from the daily grind of staying hidden and vigilant. It's not like anyone ever came after any of their charges anyway. This type of duty was not why they had joined Fulcrum, but if it got them in well with the Commander, then it may not all have been for forfeit.

A dark figure walked towards the arch entryway to the complex putting all four men on their guard. One of the protectors immediately recognized the man, however. He was a high ranking agent within BASE, another organization within The Ring. "Johnson, what's going on?" questioned the man who'd been able to identify the visitor.

"Machiavelli Initiative has been put into action." If his answer was curt, his scowl only helped to add to the air of impatience the BASE agent showed the babysitters.

"What the hell is that Johnson?" All four guards looked at one another quizzically, all wondering if one of the others had been informed of this order. None of them had. Their surprise would only add to the illusion of the deception that was being carried out.

"This," he finally answered. He quickly drew two guns from just inside of his jacket, firing two rounds from each, taking down the protective detail in the process. _Sloppy, sloppy work Fulcrum. This is why the President had to step in. The rest of us just can't depend on you._

The shooter motioned behind him for his strike team to follow, which they did immediately, each man taking up his designated position outside the Woodcombs' apartment.

Steve and Emily couldn't help but hear the gunfire from outside. They both made for the door, but Emily held a hand out to stop Steve from following. It was her job to protect him, even now. It was a job that she'd long ago vowed to never fail, no matter what.

She slinked her way to the door with a grace that seemed to belie her age. Just as she reached for the handle, the door was thrown open, allowing for the storm of agents that flooded the room. Devon and Ellie immediately scrambled for their son, only to both be gunned down in the process. Steve made a mad dash towards his wife, but failed to reach her before she too was shot.

In a panic, Orion ran to the only living relative he had left in the apartment, but before he was able to reach Worth, he was surrounded by men in tactical gear holding him at gunpoint. Seeing the faces of the attackers for the first time, a horrible realization passed over him. This wasn't a group of Independents, these were their own men. They'd been betrayed. Steve hoped that at least Charles had been able to escape a similar fate. It was the final thought he had.

The men grabbed the baby boy who was now wailing his displeasure at the noise and chaos that had overtaken his home. There were rumors that Bartowski's superior Intersect processing ability may be genetic, and if so, this child could come in handy for testing if nothing else. A clean up unit was called in, and the strike team left the building. They'd completed their mission. Two mothers and two fathers lay dead at their hands.

_**Can you truthfully say with your dying breath  
That you're ready to meet the Angel of Death?

* * *

**_

_**When the Angel of Death comes down after you  
Can you smile and say that you have been true?**_

John Casey did not cry. That was an important part of the persona he'd worked so hard to project and perfect since he first enlisted in the United States Military. When his father had died, he didn't cry. When his big sister lost a two year battle with cancer, he'd been sad, but hadn't cried. So it came as a shock to him that viewing the tragedy that occurred on that California beach seemed to have brought tears to his eyes.

Walker…no Sarah, had agreed to the wire only because she needed Casey and Carina to know if her children were in danger. Casey had been concerned about what she would find in her search for the Chuck of old. He'd been relieved to see that Bartowski meant her no harm. He'd even said he was going to get out of this giant mess for her. Everything was going much better than his cynical mind had considered to have been possible.

Then there was the first shot. The sniper had missed both of them, but they were sitting ducks on that wide open beach. The second shot sent Walker into protection mode, which Casey knew had sealed her fate. And he'd been right. The third shot hit her, driving her down on top of the man she was trying so hard to keep safe. Then the moron had acted like the stupid, brave moron that had saved both Walker, and Casey, too so many times when they'd worked together. This time, however, his bravery wasn't being used to save anyone. He was begging for the shooter to take him as well. Of course, the hidden sniper had quickly acquiesced to the nerd's demands, and now two thirds of the old "Team Bartowski" lay on the sand dying.

Then there was the tearful goodbye. That was when he'd finally given in to the emotions that tore at him to be released. It was a strange feeling to the Colonel to feel these wet drops running down his face. He hadn't cried really since he was a very small child. The thought of small children made his mind drift to the two infants that were now his primary responsibility. Two beautiful baby girls who lost both of their parents before they really got to know them. This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen.

Casey looked over to his newest partner to see that she too had been affected greatly by the emotional scene that had just unfolded. For long minutes, there were no words spoken between the two. They both understood that with this latest turn of events their collective priorities had just been changed drastically. They'd made a vow to Sarah Walker before her final mission that if something were to happen to her, that they would protect the little girls that slept quietly in the next room, oblivious to the demise of their parents.

"So I guess we go with the plan we came up with then," Casey stated flatly. It was not a question. "Kate comes with me, and I'll keep her safe. You'll do the same for Karin." He was emotionally drained from the events of the day, and the thought of the long path that lay before him was just as much so. He'd never considered himself the family type; but he would become whatever he had to be to make sure his charge grew up healthy, and as happy as possible.

"Will you continue to fight the new regime?" Carina was undecided on the question she posed to the Colonel herself.

"Not for now," he said with a far off expression. "When the time is right, I'll do what I can. We both have bigger things to deal with right now." Carina nodded in agreement.

The four of them would spend one more night in the safe house before it was time to go their separate ways. When they awoke the next morning, Kate went with Casey and Karin with Carina. It would be the last time the sisters saw each other for at least a very long time. Of course they were too young to know that there was someone so close to them that they had been pulled away from. Details about who they _truly_ were would have to be kept from even the twins themselves, at least until they were ready to know. With that blasted Bartowski connection to this whole mess, they might end up being the only one's who could save the country one day.

_**Can you truthfully say with your dying breath  
That you're ready to meet the Angel of Death?

* * *

**_

_**When the lights all grow dim and the dark shadows creep  
And then your loved ones are gathered to weep  
Can you face them and say with your dying breath  
That you're ready to meet the Angel of Death?**_

Chuck opened his eyes. _Wait, why am I opening my eyes. I'm supposed to be dead. I died in Sarah's arms._ He began to panic at his sudden revelation that he hadn't died on that beach. Maybe if he hadn't died, then Sarah was still alive as well. He had to find out. He had to find _her_.

He tried to get up, but he couldn't. His arms and legs wouldn't move. He flailed wildly against his restraints, but to no avail. He took in his surroundings. He was strapped to a bed, in what looked to be a hospital. But if someone had gotten him to a hospital, then they had to get to Sarah too. He took comfort in that for the moment.

He heard the door open in his room, but from his position it was impossible to see who it was. He thought that it was perhaps the faceless shooter from the beach coming to finish the job. With the horrible pain that was coursing through his lower torso, he wasn't sure that he wasn't hoping that was who had come to visit. Those thoughts were chased away however by the familiar voice that spoke to him.

"How are you doing Commander Carmichael?" asked the President. Chuck knew that he must have really been close to death if the President had made his way all the to…where ever this hospital was. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation with the man who Chuck had come to admire when he informed the President that he'd be resigning to start a family. For now, that could wait. He needed to find out if Sarah was alright.

"Mr. President, sir, how is Sarah?" The older man had moved so that Chuck could look on his face. The sad expression the President wore was not a good sign. "How is Sarah?" he repeated, softer this time, as If somehow bargaining with fate to change the inevitable response.

"Chuck, there are many things that have changed while you were recovering from your injuries."

"Wait, how long was I out?" It had felt like no time at all for Chuck, but if what the President said was true, there was no telling what all might have happened while he was unconscious.

"You've been here five weeks, Chuck. We had to go to some extreme measures to keep you alive. As for Agent Walker…" the President sighed "I'm afraid she didn't make it Chuck. And I hesitate to say this in your current state, but you have the right to know. The attack on you and Sarah was not isolated; the people who shot you were making you a target. You and everyone you know, Chuck." The man looked at his second in command sympathetically.

"What do you mean, 'everyone I know' Mr. President?" Chuck's voice had dropped to a dangerous, harsh whisper. It was almost a growl.

"Chuck, they're all gone. Your mother and father, your sister and her husband, your friend in Hawaii and his fiancé, and Sarah. They were all killed. I'm so sorry, Chuck." Chuck took deep labored breaths trying to calm himself. It didn't seem to be working. The deep breaths actually hurt more than they should. Of course, Chuck wouldn't find out until later that most of the functioning organs below his heart had been so mangled by the exploding tip bullet that had struck him that they'd been replaced by synthetic versions of those very parts that were run by the latest Intersect refresh that he'd been given while in his coma. Nor would he find out for some time that he had actually been kept in that coma to allow testing on his brain to pick out the characteristics that made it possible for him to retain the Intersect as well as he did. It would be months before he found out about the army that was being built with the information they'd learned from Chuck's brain and about the testing they were requiring of all citizens, regardless of age to find the right candidates. And Chuck would never learn of the behavioral controls that had been put into his latest update. But at that moment, he wasn't concerned with any of those things. Right now, the only thing he wanted was vengeance.

"Who did this?" he said in a whisper, keeping his eyes away from the President to try to hide his rage.

"Chuck, you know who did this. It was the Independents. You know what lengths that damn insurgency will go to. They're ruthless, Chuck. They did this to you. They took everything from you. Are you ready to return the favor?" In his moment of grief, Chuck forgot all of the promises he had made to Sarah. He forgot about the time he'd spent finding himself with Ellie. He forgot about Chuck Bartowski.

"I am, sir," spoke Charles Carmichael.

* * *

_**A/N: **Alright guys, I know this was a rough chapter, but it was necessary. I said from the beginning that this got dark, and I wasn't juts whistling Dixie. I hope you still found a way to enjoy it however, and I hope you'll leave me some feedback to let me know what you think. I so value the input I get from my readers. You guys are awesome. Peace._


	12. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Chuck. I own nothing. No, really, if someone asks you, tell them, "Wep owns nothing." Just in case you're asked, you know?_

_**A/N: **__Alright, this is it. Just a short epilogue to tie up a couple of loose ends. Sorry guys, no miracles included. Just moving on. Remember, however, this is just the beginning. The next story will take place well into the future of this one. We'll get one final look at the twins, Casey, Carina, and Carmichael. After that, we're done here. Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with me, and given me awesome feedback, and really just made this fun to write. I know I shouldn't consider something so sad fun, but, it was. Sorry. Also, I want to apologize to __**SM93STARBUCK**__. She did a great job of editing the last chapter for me, and giving me some good feedback before I published. So kudos to you Coffee. Now, get to writing girl! We all want your next chapter! Also, the song in the last chapter was __**The Angel of Death**__ by Hank Williams. I can't believe I goofed and forgot to mention both of those things in the last author's note. My bad. Anyway, without further delay, here's the epilogue for __**Sarah vs. Ashes of an American Flag**__.

* * *

_

**10 Miles Outside of Truth or Consequences, New Mexico  
Two Months After the execution of the Machiavelli Initiative**

Casey and Carina had very different ideas about how to keep their respective charges safe. Neither plan was perfect, but at the very least both of them took solace in the knowledge that one of two methods would probably work. One or both of these kids would more than likely be the key to bringing down this new plague that had cast itself upon an unsuspecting nation.

Casey decided that a safe house of his in New Mexico should provide sufficient cover. With the new regime's focus being shifted more and more towards the global aspect of rule, he knew a desert hut in a sparsely populated area like Sierra County, New Mexico should be safe from the prying eyes of big brother.

John Casey had never pictured himself at odds with the governing body of his nation. Being the true patriot that he was, he'd always thought that no matter how much he disagreed with how things were being run on an intellectual level, that he would be able to make his peace with it and continue to serve proudly. Of course, he'd never pictured the leadership of the country turning on the laws and sovereignty that they'd been elected to uphold either. Maybe it all balanced out in the end.

Besides, there was a little girl that was just waking up that needed his attention right then. His ponderings on the state of the country and the world at large would have to wait for another time.

* * *

**Vancouver, British Columbia  
5 Months after the execution of the Machiavelli Initiative**

Carina was not a proponent of safe houses. She reasoned that she was never really that safe when she was stationed in one place. Therefore, it had only made sense to her that she should hit the ground running with Karin.

There would be certain things that the little girl would miss out on with such a life. Having friends and going to any school for any amount of time would be a couple of the major ones. But those were the sacrifices she would be forced to thrust on the child if she was going to keep her alive and get her ready for whatever role she would play in restoring the country to what it should be. Carina didn't fully understand this thought of destiny, but it just felt very true. She had always been one to trust her instincts. That is what had kept her alive out in the field for all of these years. Now she'd rely on those instincts to keep her, and Karin safe and alive.

When it was all said and done these experiences would prepare her charge for what faced her in the world of international espionage, if she was indeed destined for this line of work.

Carina secured Karin in the child safety seat and closed the door, flipping the brunette hair she'd been sporting for the past month under her scarf as she walked around to the driver's side. It was time to make tracks again.

* * *

**Secure Government Facility  
Location classified  
One year after the execution of the Machiavelli Initiative**

It had taken a few months to get used to it, but Carmichael was now comfortable in his condition. He wasn't really comfortable, but he'd at least accepted his fate. He would never again be able to live like a normal human being. His body was run by so many man made parts now that he questioned if he was even a human at all anymore.

The upgrades to the Intersect had made him the ultimate spy. His proficiency in hand to hand combat, operation of firearms both small and large, and tactical skill that had been gifted to him by the computer program that took up more of his brain than anything else had made it so. His sheer ability to get any job done dwarfed that of any other operative in the world. And since his body was made up mostly of mechanical parts, and those parts were protected by a synthetic, bulletproof skin that had been developed just for him, he was largely impervious to bullets.

But even with all of his new found prowess in this world that had claimed him for its own, the hurt that still lived inside of the man that was never seemed to go away. He never dwelled on it however. He couldn't. Every extremity he had would be torn with awful pain at just the thought of _her_. Of course he could never know that it was because of the behavioral programming that had been included in every refresh he'd gotten in the past year. And with a new update twice a week, they'd been able to program away almost every part of Chuck Bartowski.

So now, Carmichael alone resided in the shell of a body. It was a shell that the ruthless second in command to the new great alliance used as a very effective weapon. And that weapon would soon be put to the test again. The past seven months, after his complete recovery, he'd been sent out to track down and kill and extract information from any dissenters to this new government that he could. And he found many of them. Some were harder to break than others, but eventually, they all talked. And after they talked, they'd be granted the sweet release of death. It wasn't as if Charles had no mercy at all. Well, maybe he didn't, but the killing of the kind of people that had taken everything away from him was a terrific catharsis anyway.

And so, he prepared for another round of interrogation. This one shouldn't take very long. The subject was old, weak. He'd have this one cracked and dead in the time it took to say "That will be all." He laughed humorlessly to himself. Maybe he would enjoy this one more than he had the rest of them. No, he was quite sure that he would. He stepped into the interrogation room and eyed his mark. He spoke not a word for over five minutes. Finally, he let her hear his voice.

"Hello, Diane."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Thanks again everyone that has been there through it all. Please leave me one last bit of feedback and let me know what you think of the story as a whole and what you hope for/expect from the sequels. I really, really mean it when I say that you guys are awesome. Peace._


End file.
